Amores
by Asuka Sakura
Summary: Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran toman rumbos diferentes en sus vidas. Conocen y aman a más personas, sin nunca olvidar un sentimiento q los unio. Ya esta acabado! perdonen la tardanza! uu
1. La chica q insulta

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio 1: "La Chica que Insulta"  
  
En el avión hacia Inglaterra Eriol piensa en las amistades que hizo en Japón, Sakura era una muy buena chica la cual jamás imagino Clow  
  
- ¿que te pasa Eriol? - pregunto Nakuru  
  
- eh?, nada, es que solo me puse a pensar que extrañaré mucho Japón  
  
- así es, pero vamos eso tenia que pasar, además... tu tienes cosas que hacer en Inglaterra  
  
- si..., ¿tu no extrañaras a nadie?  
  
- por supuesto que si, extrañare a mi amado Touya...snif snif, ¿y tu?, ¿a quien extrañarías de Japón?  
  
- a Sakura, a Li, a... Tomoyo, a todos  
  
- ah!!!, con que a Tomoyo...^_^...  
  
- eh?, por que haces esa expresión  
  
- se nota que te gusta, ni te hagas  
  
- eso no es cierto  
  
- entonces ¿por que estas rojo?  
  
- no es cierto, bueno... solo un poco, pero ahora ya no la volveré a verla...- la cara de Eriol se ponía muy triste  
  
- Eriol...-decía Nakuru mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Londres  
  
Ya han pasado años desde que Eriol se fue de Japón y que Sakura transformo las cartas Clow, desde que Shaoran se le declaro a Sakura, ahora Eriol es un guapo joven de 17 años, muy guapo(creo que ya lo dije eso pero es que es muuuuy guapo)  
  
- ay no... ya se me hizo tarde!!!  
  
- Eriol, tu almuerzo - decía una Nakuru ya más grande de como la vimos antes  
  
- gracias... - Eriol salía corriendo de su graaaan casa, llevaba un uniforme muy discreto y un portafolios junto con su almuerzo, el subió a su automóvil mercedes deportivo y negro (wow!!) y se disponía a ir a la escuela, la calle estaba totalmente libre, no había ningún carro ni un alma ahí, así que podía acelerar libremente, podía pasar los semáforos sin ningún contratiempo - que bien, el día de hoy llegare temprano, y tendré tiempo para hacer con calma el examen...- en eso se aparece una chica que estaba corriendo hacia la otra calle, y Eriol no la vio - quítese!!! - pero fue demasiado tarde, la había atropellado - ay no! ¿Que hago? - Eriol salió del automóvil y se acerco a la chica que atropello - esta bien? - la chica estaba sangrando de la cabeza reacciono y trato de levantarse  
  
- imbecil...  
  
- perdóname pero es que no me fije cuando estabas cruzando y... además, que hacia corriendo por la calle  
  
- te me haces conocido imbecil..., creo que eres... - y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se desmayo cayendo en los brazos de Eriol  
  
- oye... ¡¡despierta!!, maldición la llevare al hospital - Eriol la subió a su auto y se dirigió al hospital más cercano, ya en el hospital, Eriol registro a la paciente  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- no lo sé  
  
- ¿cuantos años tiene la paciente?  
  
- no lo sé  
  
- ¿que sabe de la paciente?  
  
- Sé que tuvo un accidente y que me la encontré de casualidad y que no la conozco...  
  
La enfermera se le quedó viendo muy extraño  
  
- ¿su nombre?  
  
- Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
- bien, gracias, eso es todo y no se vaya por favor  
  
- pero tengo que ir a la escuela  
  
- lo lamento pero ahora la chica es más importante  
  
- pero... de acuerdo - la enfermera se fue, Eriol saco su teléfono celular y marco un teléfono - ¿hola?, Nakuru?  
  
- si, que paso Eriol  
  
- tengo un pequeño problema  
  
- ¿cual?  
  
- atropelle a una chica  
  
- ¿que?  
  
- es una larga historia, por favor llama a la escuela y di lo que paso, diles que no podré llegar y que me disculpen  
  
- de acuerdo, pero luego me cuentas todo  
  
- si, claro, adiós - Eriol colgó el teléfono y salió un doctor  
  
- el señor Hiiragizawa?  
  
- si, soy yo  
  
- su esposa ya esta bien, solo sufrió unos golpes  
  
- ¿mi esposa?, no ella no es mi...  
  
- pase a verla parece que lo llama  
  
- pero si ni me conoce...  
  
- es que llama a alguien, supongo que su apodo a de ser imbecil  
  
- si, creo que me llama a mi - Eriol entro a la habitación y vio a la chica, se acerco a ella mientras veía como se abrían sus hermosos ojos azules  
  
- imbecil!!, imbecil!!  
  
- no me llames imbecil, mi nombre es Eriol  
  
- Eriol... imbecil!  
  
Eriol trataba de hacerla reaccionar pero solo le hablaba por imbecil  
  
- bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- me llamo...mmm... Cristina ¿y tú?  
  
- ya te dije que Eriol, pero te aferras a llamarme imbecil  
  
- pues claro, a quien demonios se le ocurre atropellarme  
  
- fue un accidente, además quien fue la que se atravesó corriendo por la calle  
  
- yo iba tranquila pero se me hizo tarde para llegar a la escuela y tuve que correr  
  
- pero a quien se le ocurre atravesarse la calle sin fijarse antes  
  
- bueno, ya ni modo, a propósito, ¿que auto es el que tienes?  
  
- eh?, bueno, pues es un mercedes deportivo, color negro  
  
- ah, que bueno  
  
- ¿porque?  
  
- por que me atropello un auto que vale la pena  
  
- eres muy rara - en eso entro un doctor  
  
- buenas tardes señores, la señora Hiiragizawa será dada de alta en 15 minutos, así que ya podrán irse  
  
- ¿señora Hiiragizawa?, pero yo...  
  
- señora ya puede irse  
  
- esta bien doctor, gracias - dijo Eriol, el doctor salió del cuarto  
  
- pero si me dijo señora, ni que estuviera vieja  
  
- si, la recepcionista te registró como mi esposa por que no tenia ningún dato tuyo  
  
- si como no, bueno ya salte, que me voy a cambiar  
  
- si, claro - Eriol se salió y se quedo pensando en la chica, era muy rara según él, aunque también muy guapa, pero muy grosera, atreverse a llamarlo imbecil, pero que grosera. En eso salió Cristina con un uniforme un poco manchado de sangre - ¿quieres irte a cambiar a tu casa?  
  
- solo si me llevas en tu auto   
  
- esta bien, vamos - Eriol y Cristina pasaron a la casa de ella, su casa era grande, Cristina bajo y le dio las gracias a Eriol  
  
- muchas gracias por haberme traído a mi casa, adiós  
  
- no, te espero para llevarte a tu escuela, mejor... déjame entrar a tu casa ¿si?  
  
Cristina se quedo muy pensativa...  
  
- de acuerdo, pero entra cuando te diga   
  
- esta bien  
  
Cristina entro corriendo a su casa y en tres minutos salió  
  
- entra imbecil!!  
  
- no me digas imbecil  
  
- ¡tu entra!  
  
Eriol cerro su auto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba cristina, Eriol entro a la casa y vio que era enorme pero muy desordenada "quizás por eso no quiso que entrara rápidamente" pensaba Eriol, en eso salió un chico alto y de mas o menos la edad de Cristina, que era 17 años  
  
- imbecil, él es Mark, es mi primo, Mark él es el imbecil que me atropello  
  
-¿te atropello?  
  
- si, pero no fue nada grave, además me atropello con un buen auto, un mercedes deportivo y negro, es hermoso deberías verlo esta afuera  
  
- mucho gusto  
  
- igualmente - dijo Eriol  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- me llamo Eriol, solo que tu prima me llama imbecil  
  
- tiene esa costumbre de insultar cuando conoce a alguien - Mark se acerca a él - y más cuando le gusta  
  
- ¡¡¡Mark!!! - grito cristina  
  
- je je ^-^   
  
- bueno Eriol, ya viste mi casa, viste que estoy bien, por favor ya vete  
  
- bueno, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad y perdóname por haberte atropellado  
  
- solo falta que te ponga una denuncia, pero no te preocupes que no lo haré  
  
- gracias..., es cierto - dijo Eriol ya casi saliéndose de la casa de Cristina - ya no te lleve a tu escuela  
  
- ya son las 6 de la tarde por si no te has dado cuenta  
  
- ¿las seis?, no creí que fuera tan tarde, bueno, muchas gracias y discúlpame, mucho gusto Mark - Eriol se acerco a Cristina y se inclino de frente de ella, le tomo la mano y la beso  
  
-¿por que hiciste eso imbecil? - Cristina se puso roja  
  
- por amabilidad, y cortesía  
  
- bueno ya fue suficiente, adiós y gracias... Mark ¿podrías llevarlo a la puerta?  
  
- claro - Eriol y Mark se acercaron a la puerta - no te enojes con ella, ella es una buena persona solo que un poco enojona, pero cuando la conozcas bien veras que es una gran chica  
  
- si, ya lo creo, oye te pido un favor  
  
- claro   
  
- dame su teléfono  
  
- con que ya te comenzaste a interesarte en ella...  
  
- no... Solo que quiero hacerme responsable un rato por ella por haberla atropellado  
  
- ¿entonces es culpabilidad?, bueno, el teléfono es...  
  
- espera, no tengo donde anotarlo  
  
- toma- Mark saco un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo anoto el teléfono y se lo dio - este es, espero que le llames  
  
- gracias, lo haré - Eriol se subía a su auto, vio a Mark y también el papel que le dio - te hablare...cristina, tal vez así le haré para olvidarte...Tomoyo - arranco el auto mientras lo veía cristina desde su ventana, Eriol se fue de ahí. Mark entro a la casa y vio a Cristina  
  
- ¿que te pareció?  
  
- es idéntico... no cambio en nada  
  
- ya lo creo - en eso baja de las escaleras un tipo gato de peluche con alas  
  
- ¿era él?- dijo ese gato  
  
- así es, él era - dijo Cristina mientras cerraba la ventana  
  
- pero vaya forma de hacer el primer encuentro con él, que te atropellara  
  
- juro que eso fue un accidente, pero llego en el mejor momento posible  
  
La cara de cristina se veía pensativa - ya será pronto Mago Clow...  
  
Fin del primer episodio  
  
Nota de la autora.- ¿qué les parece?, Este es mi tercer Fanfic de Sakura, todo comienza con Eriol, en como ha cambiado su vida, ahora tiene 17 años, pero espérense que siguen los demás. Espero que les haya gustado el personaje de Cristina, es una chica muy parecida a mí (solo espero encontrar a alguien como Eriol), además de que me agrado la parte de la atropellada, no sé si a ustedes también, pero me encanto el automóvil de Eriol, ¿sabéis?, Me inspire en un titulo de un Fanfic que estaba leyendo ese día, pero la trama ya es cosa mía eh!, Espero que sigan la historia de Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo. En el siguiente capitulo verán como ha cambiado la vida de Shaoran. El próximo capitulo se titula: "La nueva de Hong Kong".  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Para comentarios escribanme a asuka_sakura@hotmail.com ^^ thanks... 


	2. La nueva de Hong Kong

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio 2: "La nueva de Hong Kong"  
  
En el avión hacia Hong Kong, Shaoran piensa en que Sakura y él no quedaron en nada, pero que se siente que se quieren  
  
- joven Li ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntaba Wein  
  
- si, solo que me quede pensando en la nueva dueña de las cartas  
  
- en la señorita Sakura?  
  
- así es...  
  
- no se preocupe señor, yo sé que el amor que sienten es mutuo, no se preocupe - al oír estas palabras Shaoran se sentía mas aliviado, se sentía mejor  
  
- gracias...  
  
ya han pasado años desde que Eriol se fue, desde que Sakura cambio las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y desde que le declaro su amor a Sakura..., él era ahora un chico de mas o menos 17 años atractivo y muy simpático (no como era al principio de la serie de CCS)  
  
- muchas gracias joven Yong por su interpretación del poema que creo que nadie entendió... en fin, es el turno del joven Li Shaoran, quien nos va a interpretar una canción llamada "para esa persona que no he podido olvidar" esperemos que lo único largo de aquí sea el titulo, démosle un fuerte aplauso - decía un profesor de Shaoran, quien estaba en el auditorio de la escuela, en la parte de arriba del auditorio decía "semana de Ciencias". después de que todos aplaudieron salió un chico alto de cabello café y de impresionantes ojos marrón (que hicieron que suspiraran muchas chicas del colegio)   
  
Shaoran comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción la cual estaba en japonés y muchos no entendieron, pero las chicas que perseguían a Shaoran no les importo, por que cuando acabo recibió un gran aplauso. Mientras tanto Shaoran pensaba "ya han pasado muchos años y aun no logro olvidarte... Sakura"  
  
- bueno, muchas gracias joven Li, su canción fue muy rara pero aun así no fue tan larga como su titulo  
  
- _... si, claro - decía Shaoran, Shaoran bajo del escenario y fue recibido por todas sus hermanas  
  
- pero que bien lo hiciste Shaoran  
  
- si gracias... - entonces se le acerco una chica a Shaoran  
  
- Joven Li, lo felicito por su show, fue muy bueno, canta bien  
  
- gracias  
  
- mi nombre es Len y acabo de ingresar a tu escuela el día de hoy y tu acto fue el primero que vi, lo haces muy bien  
  
- gracias, me llamo Li Shaoran, espero que nos llevemos bien  
  
- eso es lo que espero - la chica era alta, ojos Verdes, cabello corto y color cafeson, la verdad es que a Shaoran le sorprendió mucho la chica, se parecía mucho a Sakura.   
  
Ya terminado el evento Shaoran se disponía a irse a su casa, sin compañía de sus hermanas ya que se adelantaron, en la salida vio a la chica  
  
- Len... ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- es que quise esperarte para que nos fuéramos juntos  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- tengo ganas de hablar contigo  
  
- esta bien - Len y Shaoran se fueron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas - y ¿de que quieres hablar?  
  
- de ti, eso me interesa mucho  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- por que pareces alguien muy interesante  
  
- ¿en serio?  
  
- claro, sabes, yo quiero hacerme tu amiga  
  
- Sí... seria bueno - (¿por que se demuestra tan abierto Shaoran, siendo que cuando estaba con Sakura no fue así?, la respuesta es simple, Sakura hizo que Shaoran fuera mas abierto con las personas y desde que volvió de Japón ha sido así, que lindo) - ¿de donde vienes?   
  
- de Beijing ¿y tu?  
  
- yo soy de Hong Kong, osease de aquí  
  
- si, ya veo... tienes muchas hermanas ¿verdad?  
  
- así es, son 4 pero todas están un poco zafadas, pero aun así me protegen demasiado  
  
- todos los hermanos mayores son así, yo tengo un... primo el cual se dedica a protegerme mucho, es una buena persona pero un poco sobre protector  
  
- ya lo creo... - entonces llegaron a la casa de Len  
  
- ¿quieres entrar?  
  
- bueno - Shaoran y len entraron a la casa la cual parecía mansión gigantesca, ahí vieron la casa decorada totalmente al estilo ingles - vaya, tu casa es enorme  
  
- creo que si, bueno, deja te presento a mi primo, ¡¡¡Takashi!!!  
  
Entonces se acerca un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés  
  
- Shaoran, te presento a Takashi, Takashi, te presento a Shaoran - por la cabeza de Shaoran retumbaba el nombre de Shaoran ya que el tono de voz de Len es muy parecido al de Sakura  
  
- mucho gusto - dijo Takashi  
  
- igualmente  
  
- y a que debemos el honor de la visita del joven  
  
- ah!, es que el se ha vuelto mi nuevo amigo de la escuela y es que como acabo de llegar necesitaba hablar con alguien y el fue quien me respondió  
  
- que bueno, me da mucho gusto - Takashi se acerca a Shaoran y le dice - mas vale que no te le acerques tanto por que si no haré que cometas suicidio  
  
- ¡¡Takashi!! - gritó Len - ¿por que siempre dices eso a todos los chicos que traigo a casa?  
  
- por protección, solo por eso  
  
- no te preocupes - contestaba Shaoran - no le haré ningún daño, al contrario, la pretejeré de cualquier cosa  
  
Len se comenzó a sonrojar  
  
- muchas gracias Shaoran  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- por que nadie le había respondido eso a Takashi y por que así me siento muy halagada - se acerco y abrazo a Shaoran - gracias  
  
Shaoran podía oler el aroma de Len y por un momento lo confundió con el aroma de Sakura, Shaoran ya se tenía que ir así que se despidió de Len y de Takashi  
  
- me daría mucho gusto de que fuéramos amigos Shaoran - dijo Len  
  
- no te preocupes, por que ya lo eres, ¡¡hasta mañana, te veo en la escuela!! - Shaoran se iba dejando a Len un poco roja, Shaoran iba caminando y se quedo pensando "quizás ella sea la persona que estaba esperando, prometo pretejerla... y tal vez así te olvidare... Sakura" Shaoran se iba feliz y un poco sonrojado.  
  
Len estaba ya dentro de su casa y salió Takashi  
  
- así que eso es lo mas cercano a Clow  
  
- exacto, es un pariente lejano, pero con fuertes poderes mágicos que se logran sentir -dijo Len mientras salía un pequeño peluche con alas de la cocina  
  
- el poder de ese muchacho es impresionante  
  
- ya lo sé Art, ya lo sé - Len se asomaba por la ventana mientras veía al horizonte - muy pronto...  
  
fin del episodio dos  
  
Nota de la autora.- bueno, no se me ocurrió otro titulo... esa es una, la otra, Shaoran ha cambiado mucho, lo puse cantando por que me volví a inspirar en otro Fanfic, ahora puse a otro nuevo personaje, su nombre es Len(es que estaba pensando un nombre, luego vi mi colección de Video Girl y pensé en Len), es una chica que se parece mucho a Sakura, así como Cristina se parece a Tomoyo, y que les pareció Takashi?, Es un chico sobre protector, y es cierto... no dije nada de Mark, es un chico muy lindo (pero eso es del capitulo anterior)  
  
De todos modos espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, el que sigue viene acerca de la protagonista, este se titula: "El nuevo prospecto de Sakura"...sayonara!  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Para comentarios escribanme a asuka_sakura@hotmail.com ^^ thanks... 


	3. El nuevo prospecto de Sakura

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio tres: "El nuevo prospecto de Sakura"  
  
Sakura esta en el aeropuerto acababa de despedir a Shaoran, tenia un oso de felpa en la mano, el cual había sido hecho por su amado Shaoran  
  
- espero que vuelva...  
  
Sakura esta ahora en su casa llorando Kero se acerca para tratar de consolarla  
  
- Sakurita... ¿estas bien?  
  
- si... por que no iba a estarlo  
  
- talvez por que se fue el mocoso  
  
- talvez sea eso... Kero, ¿por que cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente lo quiero se tiene que ir?  
  
- no lo sé Sakura, pero así es la vida  
  
- por lo menos me pude despedir de él  
  
- Sakura créeme que a mi nunca me cayo bien el mocoso, pero lo si se es que el te quería mucho  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
- es que siempre se sonrojaba mucho cuando te veía  
  
- ¿enserio?  
  
- claro Sakura, el siempre te quiso, o tenia un problema con la piel  
  
- Kero!!  
  
- perdón - después de todo las palabras de Kero hicieron que Sakura se sintiera mejor...   
  
Ya han pasado varios años desde que Eriol se fue, desde que Sakura transformo las cartas Clow y desde que se le declaro Shaoran, ahora Sakura es una hermosa joven de 17 años muy linda y alegre...  
  
- ya me voy!!  
  
- adiós hija   
  
- adiós papá!!, volveré lo mas temprano posible - Sakura se iba patinando hacia la escuela, mientras veía todo el paisaje tan hermoso, las hojas de cerezo caían y todo se veía muy lindo, entonces pasa por ahí un chico el cual esta también en patines y corriendo hacia su escuela(es que tenia un uniforme), el chico volteo y vio a Sakura, él sonrió y Sakura también, Sakura mira bien al chico y se da cuenta que pertenece a la misma escuela  
  
- ¿carreras?  
  
- ¿eh?- Sakura se queda sorprendida por la pregunta que le hizo  
  
- ¿vas hacia la misma escuela no?  
  
- así es  
  
- carreras entonces, a ver quien llega primero  
  
- de acuerdo - entonces los dos se fueron rápidamente a la escuela Sakura iba en primer lugar y el chico no iba tan atrás, entonces Sakura no se dio cuenta que había una piedra y...  
  
- ah!!  
  
- ¡cuidado! - pero fue demasiado tarde Sakura había caído - ¿estas bien?  
  
- si, solo me raspe la rodilla  
  
- lo lamento, no fue mi intención de que acabara así la competencia  
  
- no hay problema, así acaban cuando uno no se da cuenta donde pone el patín  
  
- pero perdóname, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Makoto   
  
- yo me llamo...- Sakura trato de levantarse pero se cayo de nuevo - Sakura  
  
- pero que bonito nombre, deja te ayudo a levantarte Sakura- Makoto se fue a lado de Sakura pero ahora despacio, - perdóname Sakura, no quise que con las carreras te lastimaras  
  
- ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien - entonces llegan a la escuela - muchas gracias Makoto, espero verte mas seguido, ahora cada quien a su salón  
  
- si Sakura, entonces nos veremos después  
  
- adiós - Sakura subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, mientras pensaba en Makoto, el chico que acababa de conocer, su apariencia se le hacia muy familiar, acaso le recuerda a... "Shaoran, es idéntico", claro, el chico realmente era idéntico a Shaoran, el era un chico alto, ojos marrón, cabello corto y café, Sakura entro a su salón de clases y se sentó en donde de costumbre, hasta atrás, el profesor entro al salón de clases  
  
- buenos días   
  
- buenos días profesor  
  
- el día de hoy llego un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Makoto Toriyama, - entonces entra el Makoto que Sakura había visto hace unos instantes - el proviene de Hiroshima y viene a estudiar aquí, siéntate detrás de Kinomoto   
  
- está bien - Makoto paso por el lugar de Sakura - al fin y al cabo nos toco en el mismo salón  
  
- así es... - Makoto se sentó detrás y la clase comenzó mientras Sakura pensaba "es muy extraño que mas o menos así fue como conocí a Shaoran, Makoto me lo recuerda muchísimo, ¿que habrá pasado con el?"  
  
- señorita Kinomoto!!!- gritaba el profesor  
  
- ¿eh?  
  
- podría poner mas atención a la clase   
  
- si, perdón... - mientras todo el salón reía, Makoto se le quedo viendo a Sakura y pensaba "tu eres la dueña después de todo"  
  
Ya a la salida de clases Makoto y Sakura se fueron juntos de la escuela  
  
- así que vienes de Hiroshima  
  
- así es, ¿tu eres de aquí?  
  
- así es, y ¿cuantos años tienes?  
  
- 17 ¿y tú?  
  
- igual, no me esperaba que estuvieras en mi misma clase  
  
- ni yo, pero bueno, así son las cosas - entonces llegaron a una enorme mansión  
  
- ¿es aquí donde vives?  
  
- así es, es mi humilde morada  
  
- ¿¿¿humilde...???   
  
- ¿quieres entrar?  
  
- esta bien - Mako y Sakura entraron a la gran mansión, era enorme por dentro y estaba decorado al estilo Ingles (y no tenían que quitarse lo zapatos) - vaya que vives en una gran mansión  
  
-ya lo creo, bueno, deja te presento a mi... prima  
  
Se acerco una chica no tan alta, cabello oscuro y ojos claros  
  
- ella es mi prima Alesandra, Alesandra ella es mi compañera de clase, Sakura  
  
- mucho gusto - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, a lo que surgió una pequeña risa de parte de las dos  
  
- así que eres una compañera de clase de Makoto  
  
- si, lo conocí de casualidad cuando me dirigía a la escuela  
  
- mmm... pareces una buena chica, Makoto te doy permiso para que andes con ella  
  
- Alesandra!!! - grito furioso Makoto mientras que Sakura se sonrojo un poco  
  
- ¿que?, pero deberías estar agradecido, les estoy dando mi bendición  
  
- bueno Sakura será mejor que te vayas, esta chica esta cada vez mas loca  
  
- esta bien  
  
- te llevo a la puerta - Mako y Sakura estaban en la puerta de afuera  
  
- bueno entonces nos veremos después Makoto  
  
- si, te veo mañana en clase - entonces Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
- hasta mañana Makoto - y Sakura se fue patinando, dejando a un Makoto sonrojado   
  
Mientras tanto Sakura se alejaba pensando en Makoto " es un buen chico, me cayo bien, quizás era lo que me hacia falta para olvidar a Shaoran...".  
  
Makoto estaba dentro de su casa sentado, cuando sale Alesandra y un muñeco con alas parlante  
  
- ¿ella es la dueña? - dijo ese monito de peluche  
  
- así es Esme  
  
- es una linda chica, y va enserio eso de que les dé permiso eh!  
  
- estas loca Alesandra - aunque Makoto se sonrojo cuando dijo eso Alesandra - pronto será... Sakura...  
  
Fin del episodio tres  
  
Nota de la autora.- hola de nuevo!, ¿que les pareció Makoto?, es un lindo chico, se parece mucho a Shaoran, es lindo. Alesandra es su... prima, esta loca pero a mi me cayo bien, what do u think?, me agrado mucho la idea del mismo salón, y lo de la carrera de patines. Pero díganme, ¿que tal Sakura?, es muy linda y mas grande, espero que les haya agradado este episodio, el que sigue es el ultimo comentando aparte de la vida de cada quien, sigue Tomoyo y..."El chico mas increíble"  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Para comentarios escribanme a asuka_sakura@hotmail.com ^^ thanks... 


	4. El chico mas increible

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio cuatro: "El Chico Más Increíble"  
  
- Sakura me tengo que ir a Estados Unidos  
  
- pero Tomoyo...  
  
- lo lamento muchísimo mas yo que tu  
  
Tomoyo abrazo a Sakura en el aeropuerto, en el mismo lugar donde despidió a Shaoran  
  
- Tomoyo no me abandones igual como lo hizo Shaoran y Eriol - Sakura estaba llorando a la despedida de su mejor amiga - pero por que Tomoyo' ¿por que te iras?  
  
- mi madre tiene que cambiar las instalaciones de la empresa, creeme que lo lamento muchísimo Sakura, pero me tengo que...  
  
- a los pasajeros del vuelo 934 con destino a Nueva York favor de abordar el avión por la sala 5, repito, a los...  
  
- me tengo que ir  
  
- esta bien..., espero que vuelvas  
  
- te lo prometo Sakura, volveré...   
  
Ya han pasado años desde que Tomoyo se fue, desde que Eriol también lo hizo, desde que Sakura transformo las cartas Clow y desde que Shaoran se le declaro a Sakura. Ahora Tomoyo es una hermosa chica de 17 años, es muy linda y una le gustan las cámaras de video, aunque ya no ha grabado a alguien todo el tiempo, pero como dije aun le gustan las cámaras tanto que se metió es un club de cinematógrafos.  
  
- muy bien eso es todo, mañana terminaremos - decía una hermosa Tomoyo con el cabello mas largo, con unos hermosos ojos azules   
  
- hasta mañana Srita. Daidouji  
  
- si, hasta mañana - Tomoyo tomo su cámara de video, unos scrips y sus lentes, estaba yéndose caminando ya que su auto estaba descompuesto y a sus guarda espaldas no las llevo ese día.  
  
Ya era de noche y su casa al fin y al cabo no estaba tan lejos, sin querer sintió a alguien que la seguía, entonces Tomoyo caminaba mas rápido, hasta que la persona que la seguía se le planto enfrente  
  
- buenas noches señorita  
  
- buenas noches  
  
- seria tan amable de que me diera su bolso  
  
- lo lamento pero no tengo dinero  
  
- pero no importa démelo - entonces comenzó a jalárselo  
  
- no, no me lo quite, es mío - hubo un gran jaloneo del bolso Tomoyo no quería dárselo, era cierto no llevaba ni un solo quinto solo su cámara y sus scrips, la persona (que era señor) saco un navaja de su bolsillo y corto las tiras de la bolsa tiro a Tomoyo y se echo a correr - oiga devuelvamela  
  
- déjela en paz - un chico se acerco al ladrón tirandolo  
  
- pero que te crees tarado?  
  
- deja a la chica en paz y devuelvele la bolsa  
  
- ¿estas idiota o que? - el ladrón saco la navaja y estaba a punto de apuñalar al chico, pero Tomoyo golpeo al ladrón en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente  
  
- ¿es tu bolso?  
  
- si... - el chico le dio la bolsa  
  
- echémonos a correr  
  
- si - el chico y Tomoyo se echaron a correr hasta llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, ambos estaban sudando  
  
- no creo que sea muy conveniente que una chica salga sola de noche y en Nueva York  
  
- ahora ya lo creo, muchas gracias...   
  
- eh?, ah!, mi nombre es Jonathan srita. Daidouji  
  
- ¿Me conoces?  
  
- tu eres la directora de la nueva película del club de cinematógrafos  
  
- eh?, si, así es, ¿como lo sabes?  
  
- yo soy el que carga la cámara y los papeles para la directora  
  
- ¿que?, tu eres marcos?  
  
- pues es que siempre me llamas así pero no me llamo marcos  
  
- ¿es que tu gafete dice eso no? - Jonathan saco su gafete y se lo mostró a Tomoyo este tenia la foto de él y en el nombre decía Jonathan Olson  
  
- ¿entonces quien se llama Marcos?  
  
- el anterior  
  
- ¿acaso lo cambiaron?, por que no lo recuerdo  
  
- es una larga historia, pero es bueno que ya esta bien   
  
- si, gracias  
  
- entonces me voy, hasta luego Srita. Daidouji  
  
- oye espera, te invito a mi casa entra Mar...Jonathan  
  
- muchas gracias Señorita  
  
- no me llames así, dime Tomoyo  
  
- esta bien... Tomoyo- Tomoyo y Jonathan entraron a la casa la cual era enorme - ¿esta es tu casa?  
  
- así es, mi madre es dueña de una compañía de juguetes  
  
- vaya, yo apenas vivo en un departamento cerca de Manhattan, si no fuera por Samantha el departamento seria grande  
  
- ¿Samantha? ¿Tu novia?  
  
- no, mi... prima  
  
- ah, bueno, ¿quieres algo de tomar?  
  
- no gracias, será mejor que me vaya, ya es noche y mi prima se preocupara por mi  
  
- si, claro, mañana te veo en el trabajo y muchas gracias por ayudarme   
  
- si, de nada hasta mañana Tomoyo  
  
- adiós... Jonathan, pero espera, deja que te lleven una de mis chóferes, por que, como tu dijiste es muy peligrosa la ciudad de noche  
  
- gracias...- Jonathan se fue a su casa con una de las chóferes de Tomoyo, mientras tanto Tomoyo pensaba en ese chico que acababa de conocer (bueno, si lo conocía pero nunca le presto atención) "ese chico se me hace muy familiar, se parece a... no, no lo creo, aunque..." entonces saco una fotografía que tenia guardada en una caja "Eriol..., ya lleva tiempo que no te veo..., aunque..."  
  
- no, no lo creo   
  
Al día siguiente Tomoyo fue al estudio y vio a Jonathan trabajando  
  
- buenos días Jonathan  
  
- buenos días Tomoyo, ¿estas lista para trabajar?  
  
- si... "es verdad el trabaja aquí y conmigo, no me había dado ni cuenta"  
  
- este es el scrip de la personaje principal y este el de... - Tomoyo no lo escuchaba solo veía que sus labios se movían "es verdad, el trabaja conmigo, jamás me había tomado la molestia de verlo a la cara" - ¿señorita Tomoyo? ¿Me esta haciendo caso?  
  
- eh?, perdóname, gracias ahora empezaremos a trabajar, ¿donde esta Taylor? - paso el rato y trabajaron hasta el cansancio de la película, todos ya se estaban yendo Tomoyo también estaba a punto de irse, cuando se da cuenta de que Jonathan estaba trabajando aun en la computadora   
  
- la película se calcula en... auch!, es un buen de lana...  
  
- ¿aun trabajando?  
  
- si, así es, pero no te preocupes esto es ya mi tarea, para después dársela a mas personas, tu solo tienes que encargarte de dirigir  
  
- y... ¿te falta mucho?  
  
- pues ni tanto, ¿por que?  
  
- por que quería invitarte a cenar - Jonathan se puso un poco rojo  
  
- muchas gracias, pero creo que será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo mucho trabajo  
  
- entonces te ayudare  
  
- pero... Tomoyo?  
  
- deja ver que es, - Tomoyo tomo la computadora y comenzó a ver las cifras - ¿eso es lo que gastamos en total?  
  
- eso es, pero no te preocupes la cifra puede bajar con la beca que te dieron para hacer la película  
  
- ¿tu crees que la escuela cubra todo eso?  
  
- eso espero... - Tomoyo y Jonathan se quedaron durante dos horas más trabajando hasta que por fin acabaron  
  
- el trabajo que haces es muy pesado, no sabia que hacías todo eso  
  
- pero ya ves que así es, bueno, entonces ya me voy  
  
- oye espera, acuérdate que te invite a cenar  
  
- pero no es necesario  
  
- ¿te llevo en mi auto?  
  
- pero... de acuerdo, ¿a donde quieres ir?  
  
- que te parece si... - Tomoyo y Jonathan subieron al auto de Tomoyo, un BMW z-11 (wow!) y negro (doble wow!, aunque el de Eriol me gusta mas) - que te parece si... no lo se, donde quieras  
  
- ¿que te parece un restaurante de comida rápida?  
  
- ¿comida rápida?, esta bien, tu dime donde  
  
- esta cerca de mi casa  
  
- de acuerdo, tu dime donde - Tomoyo y Jonathan se fueron a un restaurante al cual jamás había ido Tomoyo - pero que comida tan rica Jonathan  
  
- si, cuando no tengo mucho dinero vengo para acá   
  
Tomoyo y Jonathan se fueron del restaurante (conste que pago Tomoyo) y Jonathan invito a Tomoyo a su casa   
  
- esta es mi casa - Tomoyo entro y vio algo muy extraño   
  
- ¿tu casa esta decorada al estilo Japonés?  
  
- si, fue una idea de Samantha y me agrado así que lo hizo  
  
- bueno pues es muy linda tu casa, me recuerda a mi casa  
  
- eh?, ¿por que?¿acaso vivías en Japón?  
  
- ¿no lo adivinas por mi nombre?  
  
- si, es cierto, bueno deja llamo a Samantha...Samantha!!  
  
- ¿que quieres Jon? - una linda chica salio de un cuarto, era alta, más o menos de la misma edad de Jonathan - ya veo... ¿con que trajiste una amiguita?  
  
- no le digas así, ella es mi jefa, su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo, ella es Samantha  
  
- ¿tu jefe? perdone, no fue mi intención decirle eso  
  
- pero no te preocupes, no soy su jefe, solo soy la persona que le ordena (según yo a eso se le llamaba ser jefe), ¿tu fuiste quien decoro la casa?  
  
- así es Srita.   
  
- te quedo muy linda la decoración, me recuerda mucho a Japón  
  
- si, se que a mi me gusta mucho y se me ocurrió  
  
- pues bueno, muchas gracias por todo Jonathan  
  
- llámame Jon  
  
- de acuerdo...Jon, me voy  
  
- espera, deja que te lleve a la puerta  
  
- hasta luego Samantha   
  
- adiós señorita  
  
- llámame Tomoyo  
  
- ¡ok! - Tomoyo salio de la casa de Jon  
  
- bueno entonces te veo mañana en la escuela, ya que no habrá película  
  
- esta bien, te veo mañana Tomoyo  
  
- bye! - Tomoyo se acerco al elevador del edificio  
  
- Tomoyo! - Tomoyo volteo  
  
- ¿que pasa? - Jon se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran ambos  
  
- espero que seamos buenos amigos, no solo en el trabajo  
  
- claro - el elevador llego y Tomoyo subió a el, las puertas se cerraron y Tomoyo se quedo pensando "ese chico, era lo que me hacia falta para poder olvidarte... Eriol".  
  
Mientras Jon entraba a su casa y veía a Sam quien estaba sentada  
  
- ¿y ella de que nos va a servir?  
  
- no lo se, según tenia entendido fue la mejor amiga de la maestra de cartas - Jon se acerca a la ventana, y de una habitación sale un monito de peluche que parecía un gato con alas  
  
- tal vez la chica haga que nos acerquemos a la maestra  
  
Jon veía como Tomoyo subía a su auto y se iba  
  
- tal vez, aun que... ya será pronto...  
  
Fin del episodio cuatro  
  
Nota de la autora.- wow!, me quede impactada por lo que sucedió en estados unidos esta semana, eso si que fue impactante, espero que no llegue a guerra, ¿por que digo esto?, pues la verdad es por donde escribí que vivía Tomoyo, por que vive en Nueva York, realmente iba a vivir en Francia, pero vi la noticia y mejor decidí cambiarle. En fin... ¿que les parece Jon?, yo la verdad no creí que fuera tan distraída Tomoyo, (se me ocurrió marcos por que vi la TV), Jon se parece a Eriol, así como los otros personajes, ¿que les pareció lo del asalto?, me agrado como Jon rescato a Tomoyo, y como este no vive en una mansión como los otros, si no que este es mas humilde, Sam también me cayo bien, y el BMW z-11 de Tomoyo es precioso (aunque como dije me agrada mas el de Eriol). Los siguientes capítulos son mas románticos, si uno es romántico de corazón le encantaran, pero si no es así, aun que sea léanlos y luego me dan su opinión. Sigan con: "después de todo" bye bye  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Para comentarios escribanme a asuka_sakura@hotmail.com ^^ thanks... 


	5. Despues de todo

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio Cinco: "Después de todo..."  
  
Mientras en Londres...  
  
Eriol estaba en su cuarto, saco un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar "notas de Eriol: ya ha pasado un mes desde que sin querer atropelle a Cristina, sin darnos cuenta salio la coincidencia de que vamos en la misma escuela, por fin dejo de llamarme imbecil, ahora somos buenos amigos y no he querido admitirlo pero parece que me gusta, tanto es así que esta tarde... mejor contare lo que paso hace mas o menos un mes..."  
  
Un mes antes...  
  
- ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Acaso me seguiste? - preguntaba Cristina   
  
- no, yo no te seguí, será que tu me seguiste  
  
- ni que estuviera loca - entonces llego corriendo un chico  
  
- Hiiragizawa, su discurso será en cinco minutos  
  
- ¿discurso? ¿el imbecil tiene conferencia? - preguntaba Cristina  
  
- pero como te atreves a llamar imbecil al presidente de la generación   
  
- ¿el presidente de la generación?, el imbecil... es el... ¿presidente?  
  
- así es... - cristina se quedo muy avergonzada al saber que la persona a la cual llamaba imbecil era el alumno mas importante del colegio  
  
- perdone joven Hiiragizawa, no fue mi intención llamarlo así pero es que, le juro que no sabia  
  
- me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes cristina, no te demandare  
  
- mmm... perdóname entonces Eriol, creo que ya no debo entretenerlo, tiene un discurso muy importante ¿no?  
  
- así es..., acompáñame  
  
- si... vamos - Eriol y Cristina estuvieron en el auditorio, Eriol dio su discurso y salieron  
  
- ¿que te pareció?  
  
- magnifico, no creí que alguien tan imbecil como tú pudiera hablar tan bien frente a publico  
  
- si, ya lo ves   
  
- ahora se a quien agradecerle la porquería de almuerzo  
  
- oye, eso no fue mi culpa...  
  
- aja, si como no, entonces a quien debo de culpar de que la biblioteca no sirva de vez en cuando, de que los baños del gimnasio, y en especial el de las mujeres este cerrado, de que...  
  
- un momento, yo no me encargo de eso, de lo que me encargo es de que todos los problemas que me dijiste se los de a la dirección y que lo que me diga la dirección se los de a ustedes  
  
- aja si como no...  
  
Conforme paso el tiempo Cristina y Eriol se hicieron amigos, (inclusive fue aceptada por Nakuru), uno de esos días fueron a un parque cerca de la escuela, se quedaron platicando   
  
- pero es que no puedo creer que alguien como tu no crea en el destino y en la magia- decía Cristina muy furiosa  
  
- es que es algo de lo cual mucha gente se fía para no hacer sus cosas  
  
- pues sabes yo creo en el destino mas que la magia, por que yo creo que algo es lo que nos mueve y es la que nos hace que pasen las cosas  
  
- ¿pero como puedes tu creer eso?  
  
- por que te conocí a ti - Eriol se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta de Cristina  
  
- ¿y por que lo dices?, ¿por que dices eso?  
  
- yo siempre desee conocer a alguien como tu, y yo creo que fue el destino el que hizo que me atropellaras   
  
- ¿en serio crees eso?  
  
- si... aunque lo de la magia es solo una ilusión mía, solo son fantasías de mis cuentos de hadas  
  
- sabes... la magia si creo que exista  
  
- ¿tu crees?  
  
- si, así lo creo - la cara de Eriol al decir eso se veía muy tierna y dulces - ¿y sabes?... me gusta mas cuando hablamos de eso que cuando nos peleamos y me insultas  
  
- ¿a que te refieres con eso?  
  
- que me gustas..., como te ves claro... - ambos se sonrojaron   
  
- ... sabes que... vámonos a otro lado - Cristina se levanto y comenzó a correr   
  
- si... - cristina se tropezó y Eriol logro cacharla, dejándolos frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos, Cristina cerro los ojos y se comenzó a acercar a Eriol, Eriol también cerro los ojos y se acerco a ella, estaban a milímetros de darse un beso  
  
- ¡Cristina! - Eriol y Cristina cayeron  
  
- ¡Mark!, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- solo vine a verlos y ya los vi...  
  
- ah que bueno, ¡pues ya vete!  
  
- será mejor que ya me vaya - Eriol se fue corriendo   
  
- ¡Eriol...! - pero Eriol se fue corriendo - genial, ¡ya viste lo que hiciste!, te vas a morir cuando lleguemos a casa  
  
Eriol llego a su casa y se metió a su cuarto  
  
"y eso fue lo que paso esta tarde... ¿que me pasara?"  
  
Mientras en Tokio...  
  
Sakura entra corriendo a su cuarto  
  
- Kero!, Kero!  
  
- ¿que pasa Sakura?  
  
- ¿recuerdas a Makoto?  
  
- pero como no recordarlo hablas de el todo el día  
  
- ¿en serio?, bueno, no importa... estoy muy feliz, por que...  
  
- ¿que pasa?  
  
- es que...   
  
- dime  
  
- soy su novia  
  
- ¿que? - Kero se exalto mucho - ¿pero como?, acaso ya olvidaste al mocoso ese - la cara de Sakura cambio de una gran sonrisa a una cara seria  
  
- así es Kero, ya lo olvide - Sakura salio del cuarto  
  
- Sakura... no fue mi intención   
  
Mientras Sakura se ponía a pensar " el me dejo de escribir hace mucho, ya no se nada de el..., ni de Tomoyo, ni de Eriol" comenzaba a tener los ojos rojos "pero debo de estar feliz, el día de hoy ya tengo un novio al cual quiero muchísimo...Mako-Kun"  
  
En la noche Sakura ya estaba a punto de dormirse  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- dime Kero  
  
- quiero que me perdones por no haberte felicitado, y por haberte puesto triste, perdón...  
  
- no te preocupes Kero, no hay problema  
  
- ahora, cuéntame lo que ha pasado, ¿como se te declaro el nuevo mocoso?  
  
- no le digas así a Mako, pero de todos modos te diré... todo empezó hace mas o menos un mes...  
  
Un mes antes...  
  
- me da mucha alegría que la tarea nos la hayan dejado juntos, así podremos platicar un rato  
  
- pero recuerda Sakura que tenemos que hacer de todos modos la tarea  
  
- claro, eso ya lo se, pero cuando descansemos tendremos oportunidad de hablar ¿o no?  
  
- en esa oportunidad si... - Mako y Sakura se dirigían hacia la casa de Makoto, cuando llegaron Alesandra les tenia preparados un gran buffet  
  
- ¡vaya!  
  
- Ale, no debiste de hacer todo esto  
  
- y tu que te crees monigote, que no voy a preparar algo para mi futura... ¿que seria Sakura de mi si fuera tu novia?  
  
- Alesandra! - Makoto y Sakura se pusieron rojos - ¿por que dices eso?  
  
- por que ya les di mi bendición, cuando quieran pueden ser novios  
  
- Alesandra, pero que tonterías dices  
  
- ¡ah si!, pero bien que quieren los dos ¿o no? - hubo un gran silencio de parte de los dos  
  
- ¿quieres comer de una vez Sakura?  
  
- claro  
  
Después de comer Sakura y Makoto se fueron a la habitación de Mako  
  
- pero que grande es tu habitación  
  
- si, es bastante, lo bueno es que puedo poner muchas cosas, lo malo es a la hora de limpiarlo n_n  
  
- ya lo creo - surgió una risa de Sakura  
  
Después de terminar la tarea Makoto acompaño a Sakura a su casa   
  
- adiós Sakura, ven cuando quieras!! - gritaba Alesandra  
  
- gracias Alesandra, lo haré!, tu prima es muy linda y muy graciosa, imagínate hasta te dio la bendición para que fueras mi novio  
  
- esa chica esta zafada, no le hagas caso  
  
- ya lo creo - Sakura y Makoto se detuvieron en una esquina   
  
- creo que aquí te dejo, Alesandra me espera y me dijo que no me alejara  
  
- Ale parece tu mamá  
  
- si, cuando ella murió esta acepto su cargo de madre  
  
- lo lamento mucho, no sabia que había...   
  
- no te preocupes, es obvio que no lo sabias, jamás conocí ni a mi madre ni a mi padre, pero me adoptaron los padres de Ale y desde que la conozco se ha encargado de protegerme  
  
- ¿eres adoptado?, vaya... ¿sabes?, mi madre murió cuando yo tenia tres años  
  
- lo siento también  
  
- no te preocupes... - hubo un silencio total - oye pero no me queda claro algo  
  
- ¿que?  
  
- ¿por que dices que Alesandra es tu prima?  
  
- por que siempre le he dicho así, y además no se queja  
  
- ah!, bueno, ya me voy antes de que se haga mas noche, hasta mañana  
  
- si, adiós - Sakura se alejaba, pero regreso de pronto  
  
- dile a Alesandra que si fuera tu novia, seria su cuñada - Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, dejando a Mako muy rojo.  
  
Ya había pasado tiempo y ellos eran buenos (y mas que buenos) amigos, ambos se confiaban muchas cosas, su relación (según Sakura) se parecía mucho a la de Shaoran con ella, una tarde saliendo de la preparatoria, Sakura y Mako se fueron al parque pingüino  
  
- bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿que querías decirme Sakura?  
  
- lo que te tengo que decir es muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo  
  
- ¿hacer que?  
  
- ¿tu crees en la magia?  
  
- claro..., bueno, es decir, si, creo un poco en la magia ¿por que?  
  
- ves esta llave  
  
- si, siempre veo que cargues con ella  
  
- con ella puedo hacer magia  
  
-¿que? ¿Puedes hacer magia?  
  
- así es...  
  
- demuéstramelo - Sakura se levanto  
  
- llave que...  
  
- espera - la interrumpió Mako - debes de fijarte que no haya nadie a tu alrededor  
  
- es cierto - ambos se fijaron de que no hubiera nadie, cuando vieron que no había nadie Sakura saco su llave otra vez  
  
- ahora si...  
  
- bien, llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura... quien acepto la misión contigo... Libérate! - la llave de Sakura comenzó a crecer, Makoto se impresiono mucho - ¿que te parece?  
  
- no lo puedo creer..., es impresionante  
  
- espera, aun falta - Sakura saco una carta Sakura - vuelo! - y le salieron alas en la espalda y comenzó a volar un poco  
  
- eso es fantástico Sakura!!  
  
- ¿en serio crees eso?  
  
- claro, no soy tan raro como creía  
  
- eh?, ¿a que te refieres?  
  
- es que mira - Mako tomo una hoja caída y obviamente ya muerta, la agarro y... la hoja se puso verde otra vez - ¿te fijaste?  
  
- si... es muy raro, tu... revives cosas  
  
- mas o menos, por lo regular solo son plantas las que logro que se recuperen  
  
- vaya, eso es impresionante  
  
- ahora no me siento tan raro como yo creía  
  
- no, ya ves que no  
  
- ¿sabes lo que significa Sakura?  
  
- ¿que?  
  
- que entre tu y yo ya no hay secretos ¿o si?  
  
- no, claro que no, eso era lo único que me faltaba decirte  
  
- sé lo de Shaoran, lo de Tomoyo y ahora tu magia, esto es genial Sakura - Makoto abrazo a Sakura, Sakura se puso muy roja - y por lo tanto puedo decirte algo que he estado intentando decirte hace mucho tiempo... Sakura tu me gustas mucho - Sakura se puso mas roja aun  
  
- eh?, bueno, eso fue muy rápido, pero tengo que decirte que a mi también  
  
- ¿en serio?   
  
- así es - Makoto se arrodillo y le dijo:  
  
- ¿quieres ser la cuñada de Alesandra?  
  
- si... si, quiero ser su cuñada - Makoto y Sakura se abrazaron...  
  
- y eso fue lo que paso Kero... - decía Sakura tras recordar un poco  
  
- ¿que? ¿Le dijiste al nuevo mocoso que tienes magia?  
  
- si, se que fue una estupidez Kero, pero ya que...ya lo hice y estoy muy feliz  
  
- pues si, ya que... buenas noche Kero  
  
- hasta mañana Sakura - Sakura apago la luz y se acostó... se puso a pensar en Mako,"muchas gracias Mako por hacerme tan feliz" y se quedo dormida  
  
Fin del episodio cinco  
  
Nota de la autora.- bueno, este si que fue un capitulo muy largo, pero fue muy bonito, este esta partido en dos partes, en Londres y en Tokio, la parte de Eriol me gusto mucho, a excepción claro de la parte donde llega Mark y los interrumpe (malo u_u), la parte de Sakura, debe de ser algo así ¿por que? pues en si no lo sé pero me agrado mucho, espero que a ustedes también, ya que sería terrible que no fuera así (y si así lo fuera me avisan). En fin, aun falta la parte de Shaoran y de Tomoyo, así que sigan con esta serie que espero yo les guste (si no por que estarían leyendo esto ¿no lo creen?). Continúen con "Después de todo (parte 2)" que títulos tan originales hago ¿verdad?   
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Para comentarios escribanme a asuka_sakura@hotmail.com ^^ thanks... 


	6. Despues de todo parte dos

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio seis: "Después de todo... (Parte 2)"  
  
Mientras en Hong Kong  
  
- Shaoran! - gritaba Mei Ling furiosa - Shaoran, ¿donde estas?  
  
- ¿que quieres Mei Ling?  
  
- ya me entere  
  
- ¿enterarte de que?  
  
- de que eres... de que ya eres novio de Len  
  
- ¿como lo supiste?  
  
- revise tu cuarto y encontré esto - Mei Ling saco una carta que decía..."querido Shaoran"  
  
- pero como te atreves a revisar mis cosas  
  
- yo hago lo que se me antoja, ahora cuéntame lo que paso, ¿desde cuando eres su novio?  
  
- dame eso  
  
- no te lo voy a dar, hasta que me cuentes todo  
  
- pero... de acuerdo, todo empezó hace mas o menos un mes, cuando conocí a Len, ella y yo ya teníamos tiempo de ser amigos su primo Takashi ya me había amenazado, pero aun así seguimos hablándonos...  
  
Hace menos de un mes antes...  
  
- Shaoran!  
  
- Len - Len llego corriendo a Shaoran - oye no te me lances así, te pareces a Mei Ling   
  
- lo lamento pero es que estoy muy emocionada, el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños  
  
- ¿que?, ¿tu cumpleaños?  
  
- aja, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero es que se me olvido  
  
- creo que ya me di cuenta, bueno entonces felicidades  
  
- gracias - y lo abrazo - ¿quieres ir a mi casa?, invite a Mei Ling  
  
- claro, ¿a que hora?  
  
- ahora mismo  
  
- tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre  
  
- no te preocupes ya le dije y te dio permiso  
  
- ¿tenias todo planeado?  
  
- si, hasta que te encontraría aquí, así que anda, acompáñame - Len se jalo a Shaoran, cuando llegaron a su casa vieron que todo estaba ya acomodado   
  
- ¡Felicidades Len!  
  
- gracias a todos - ahí había muchos compañeros de clase de Len, estaba Takashi y Mei Ling - Shaoran ya esta aquí  
  
La fiesta transcurrió muy tranquila y divertida, todos estaban festejándola, inclusive Takashi dejo de amenazar ese día (y conste de que había muchos chicos), Len se fue al balcón donde veía a la hermosa luna llena.  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no estaba Len, entonces comenzó a buscarla hasta que subió las escaleras y la vio en el balcón  
  
- ¿Len?, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- eh?, Shaoran..., nada, solo estoy viendo la hermosa luna en mi cumpleaños  
  
- ¿cuantos cumples si no es indiscreción?  
  
- cuando cumpla treinta será indiscreción, pero ahora no, tengo 17 - Len no dejaba de ver la luna, se comenzó a ver muchas nubes, las cuales estaban ocultando la luna - vaya, se esta ocultando la luna  
  
- creo que va a llover  
  
- si, eso creo - ya no se lograba ver la luna ni las estrellas  
  
- Todos te esperan abajo  
  
- si, ahora voy para allá - Len se quedo viendo el cielo ya todo nublado - ya esta chispeando!  
  
- si, entremos ahora  
  
- no, déjame mojarme un rato...  
  
- pero te enfermaras  
  
- no importa, me gusta mas estar enferma  
  
- pero... - y la lluvia empezó a ser mas fuerte - tienes razón a veces es mejor estar enfermo  
  
- si... - la cara de len se veía muy tierna, como la de una niña que jamás había visto ver llover  
  
- ¿sabes?, tu cara se me hace familiar  
  
- eh?  
  
- hubo hace mucho tiempo una niña la cual se parece mucho a ti  
  
- ¿en serio?  
  
- así es, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no la veo  
  
- ya veo... y quien era, ¿acaso tu exnovia?  
  
- no, pero... era una chica que quería mucho - Len volteo a ver a Shaoran y logra ver como su rostro se entristecía  
  
- pero no te pongas triste, que la vida sigue, además... - se oyó un fuerte trueno - ah!  
  
- no te asustes, es solo un trueno  
  
- si, solo un trueno..., es cierto, tu no me has dado regalo de cumpleaños ahora que recuerdo  
  
- es cierto... pero es que no se que darte  
  
- creeme que cualquier cosa que venga de ti será lo mejor - Shaoran y Len se quedaron viendo de frente, viéndose a los ojos, la lluvia estaba empapándolos a los dos, se logro oír otro trueno y Len fue a abrazar a Shaoran, dejándolos juntos, entonces Len cerro los ojos y se comenzó a acercar a Shaoran, Shaoran estaba muy rojo, pero le quiso corresponder, cerro los ojos y se acerco a Len, haciendo que se besaran tiernamente  
  
- ¿es tu primer beso Shaoran?  
  
- así es ¿... y el tuyo?  
  
- también - La lluvia los dejo todos empapados pero muy felices los dos, Shaoran abrazo a Len  
  
- feliz cumpleaños Len  
  
- gracias... Shaoran   
  
Tiempo después, algo así como una semana, Len y Shaoran estaban en el receso del colegio platicando  
  
- y después de todo queda comprobado de que lo mejor esta hecho en cualquier parte del mundo menos EUA - decía Len quien estaba sentada debajo de un árbol junto con Shaoran  
  
- pero por que no te gusta EUA?  
  
- es simple, por nacionalistas, los detesto, además por todo lo que han hecho a través de la historia  
  
- cada cosa tiene su punto bueno  
  
- ¿como que?  
  
- pues... no lo se, pero no debes de pensar tanto así  
  
- si, esta bien... - hubo un silencio absoluto por parte de los dos  
  
- oye - dijeron al mismo tiempo - tu primero - otra vez los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
- Shaoran, lo que paso en mi cumpleaños...  
  
- ¿te refieres al beso?  
  
- si... bueno, es que Shaoran yo te quería decir que yo...  
  
- Len lo que paso no estuvo mal ¿o si?  
  
- no, claro que no, solo que...  
  
- ¿que?  
  
- Shaoran... es que... es que...es que yo te quiero Shaoran - Shaoran se quedo muy sorprendido de lo que dijo Len, eran exactamente las mismas palabras que el le había dicho a Sakura hace tantos años  
  
- Len... yo... es que...  
  
- ya lo se, no es la primera vez que me rechazan - Len se levanto y se echo a correr  
  
- espera Len... - Pero no se atrevió a pararla, al contrario se quedo pensando en lo que paso, ¿que era lo que sentía por ella?, acaso era lo mismo que por aquella otra niña, no, el sentía algo mas fuerte por Len.   
  
A la salida del colegio Shaoran busco a Len quien estaba sola y con la cara triste  
  
- Len!  
  
- Shaoran?  
  
- perdóname...  
  
- pero ¿por que?  
  
- por no haberte respondido, es que yo...  
  
- ¿Que pasa Shaoran?  
  
- Yo también te quiero Len  
  
- ¿en serio Shaoran?  
  
- si..., Len... ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Len no podía aguantar las lagrimas de felicidad  
  
- Claro Shaoran, por supuesto - Len abrazo a Shaoran y ambos se dieron un beso...  
  
- eso fue lo que paso Mei Ling - Mei Ling estaba sorprendida  
  
- no lo puedo creer, eso parece sacado de una novela romántica  
  
- ya lo creo pero eso paso  
  
- aun así me da mucha alegría por ti, por fin pudiste superar a Kinomoto   
  
- si, eso creo  
  
- esta bien, la perdono  
  
- ¿la perdonas? ¿De que?  
  
- de que sea tu novia, le doy permiso  
  
- si, claro Mei Ling - mientras Shaoran se quedo pensando "después de todo por fin pude superarte Sakura..., Len, gracias por hacerme tan feliz"  
  
Mientras en New York  
  
- Señorita Tomoyo - decía una muchacha de servicio - la buscan  
  
- ¿quien? - Tomoyo estaba haciendo un traje que iba a ser necesario para la película  
  
- dice ser la prima de Jon  
  
- ¿Samantha?, dile que hora voy  
  
- si, permiso   
  
Tomoyo dejo el traje que estaba haciendo y medio se acomodo el cabello y bajo  
  
- ¿Samantha?  
  
- Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo  
  
- ¿que pasa?  
  
- como si no supieras que es lo que pasa…- dijo con sarcasmo   
  
- ¿te refieres a lo que paso con Jon?  
  
- claro, ¿a que mas?  
  
Tomoyo se sentó y con un suspiro empezó a hablar  
  
- por lo que paso, pues deja decirte que no fue mi culpa lo que paso  
  
- no, no fue tu culpa, pero ¿por que? ¿Por que le hiciste eso a Jon?  
  
- no fue mi intención que pasara eso, pero... yo no puedo hacer nada  
  
- ¿esa es tu ultima palabra?  
  
- así es... es mi ultima palabra  
  
- entonces me voy, no tengo nada que hablar contigo - Samantha se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.   
  
Tomoyo se sentía muy mal, y comenzó a llorar, en ese momento llego Sonomi quien vio muy mal a su hija  
  
- ¿que pasa Tomoyo? - Tomoyo se da cuenta de que es la voz de su madre y se limpia las lagrimas  
  
- nada, no pasa nada  
  
- ¿por que siempre eres así Tomoyo? no quieres que nadie se de cuenta cuando estas triste, vamos, dile a tu madre lo que paso  
  
- es que... no se como comenzar  
  
- ¿es por el chico que trabaja contigo?  
  
- así es..., es Jon  
  
- ¿para que vino esa chica?, ¿acaso es su novia?  
  
- no, ella es su prima, es muy sobre protectora con el, pero solo son familia  
  
- entonces cuéntame lo que paso querida Tomoyo  
  
- todo comenzó hace mas o menos un mes, mejor dicho desde que lo conocí, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que el me ayudo a que no me asaltaran?  
  
- si, me lo contaste  
  
- bueno, pues... me comencé a interesar por el y...  
  
Un mes antes...  
  
Tomoyo y Jon estaban en la casa de Tomoyo trabajando en la computadora  
  
- y como ves eso terminaría así...  
  
- ¿es tan complicado tu trabajo? Jon si te pusieras a realmente hacerlo lo terminarías temprano  
  
- ¿me estas regañando?  
  
- si...  
  
- a bueno, ya me había preocupado de que fueras la única que no me regañara  
  
- ¿enserio?  
  
- así es... - entonces suena el reloj de la casa de Tomoyo, quien avisaba que ya eran las 10 de la noche - no puedo creerlo, ya es tardísimo, ni cuenta me había dado  
  
- ni yo, deja que una de mis chóferes te lleve a tu casa  
  
- no gracias, yo puedo ir solo, si no me vaya a malacostumbrar de que tus chóferes me lleven siempre a casa  
  
- entonces deja te llevo yo  
  
- no, menos, no te preocupes, yo me puedo ir, hasta luego Tomoyo  
  
- adiós Jon... - Jon salio de la casa.  
  
Tomoyo comenzó a diseñar un nuevo traje para los protagonistas de la historia de la película que hacían y se quedo pensando " ¿por que?, ¿por que ese chico es tan lindo conmigo?"  
  
Al día siguiente en la escuela en la que iba Tomoyo y Jon, Tomoyo estaba en la sala de audiovisuales viendo lo que le faltaba a la película  
  
- aquí podríamos poner la música de fondo  
  
- no, creo que ese no es el momento de poner la música de fondo - dijo asustando a Tomoyo quien creía estar sola  
  
- Jonathan... - Tomoyo se levanto - ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- pase por estos rumbos y te vi, y veo que no puedes dejar de trabajar aunque estemos descansando de la película ¿verdad?  
  
- no, es que quería ver que era lo que le faltaba para ahorrarnos trabajo el fin de semana  
  
- deja eso y ven a disfrutar un poco del descanso - Jon se jalo a Tomoyo y dejo al salón de audiovisual botado.   
  
Ya afuera Jon jalo a Tomoyo y la sentó debajo de un árbol  
  
- aun quedan 15 minutos, así que disfrutémonos - Jon se recostó y cerro los ojos, mientras Tomoyo se recargo en el árbol  
  
- y para esto me trajiste, para sentarnos bajo un árbol  
  
- así es Tomoyo, así que disfruta esta tranquilidad que no se da mucho en la gran manzana  
  
- de acuerdo, estaré sentada y disfrutando de la tranquilidad - entonces se comenzaron a oír como la banda de guerra empezaba a ensayar - bueno, aun paz y tranquilidad aunque este ensayando la banda de guerra - dijo sarcásticamente  
  
- aja... - dijo no tomando en cuenta el tono de voz de Tomoyo. En eso se oyó un trueno y comenzó a chispear   
  
- no importa que este lloviendo, aun hay paz y tranquilidad - entonces se oyó otro trueno - pero no importa, aunque este relampagueando aun hay paz y tranquilidad - siguió diciéndolo en tono sarcástico  
  
- ya, hasta yo se cuando alguien esta siendo sarcástica por que se acabo la paz y tranquilidad - Jon tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y la jalo - ya entremos a la escuela  
  
- espera, aun quedan 5 minutos para que acabe el receso, disfrutémoslos  
  
- pero... esta lloviendo - Tomoyo abrazo a Jon  
  
- no me importa - Jon estaba tan cerca de Tomoyo que se sonrojo a pesar de la lluvia, veía a la hermosa Tomoyo quien comenzaba a empaparse junto con el...  
  
- Tomoyo... tú me gustas mucho  
  
- tu también - y ambos se quedaron abrazando bajo la lluvia...  
  
Tiempo después la película continuaba, Jon y Tomoyo trabajaban juntos, pero su confesión no los hizo cambiar en nada, aun seguían siendo amigos y nada cambiaba eso, ya ha pasado tres semanas desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos bajo esa lluvia.  
  
Jon trabajaba en la computadora, estaba trabajando en lo que le iban a entregar al director, por detrás le llego Tomoyo  
  
- ¡Hola!, ¿sigues trabajando?  
  
- así es... pero no me falta mucho ya, acabo en cinco minutos  
  
- te juro que de saber que hacías tanto trabajo, te hubiera puesto en otro puesto  
  
- no, a mi me gusta mucho este empleo, además... te apuesto que ni recuerdas cuando me contrato la escuela  
  
- pues la verdad... no lo recuerdo - Tomoyo se paro justo en frente de Jon - ¿por que te contrataron?  
  
- vas a decir que todo esto es muy cursi, pero fue por ti - Tomoyo se sonrojo por la respuesta de Jon - además de que Marcos tuvo que dejarlo por lo pesado que era - Jon cerro la computadora - ya acabe, ¿nos vamos?  
  
- esta bien - Jon y Tomoyo se fueron juntos de la escuela, y llegaron al central park, se sentaron en una banquita y se quedaron observando el horizonte, abrazados...  
  
- Tomoyo, yo...  
  
- dime...  
  
- tu me gustas mucho   
  
- ya lo se, y tu también me gustas a mi   
  
- si..., pero te quería... decir que... ¿quieres ser... mi... novia? - Tomoyo se quedo paralizada  
  
- Jon... Yo no puedo  
  
- ¿por que? ¿Acaso hay alguien mas?  
  
- no..., bueno... si  
  
- vaya - dijo Jon sorprendido - no me lo esperaba..., pero no importa - Jon se levanto - nos vemos mañana en el estudio, adiós Tomoyo  
  
- Eriol espera... - Jon se detuvo  
  
- ¿Eriol?... se llama Eriol ¿verdad?  
  
- si..., perdóname Jon - Jon se acerco a Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla   
  
- nos vemos mañana, ¿si? - Jon se fue corriendo dejando a Tomoyo atónita...  
  
- y eso fue lo que paso mamá...  
  
- vaya, así que aun sigues pensando en el chico de Japón?  
  
- así es..., pero ya no lo se, ya no se si lo quiero o no  
  
- ¿que es lo que sientes por Jon?  
  
- siento... siento algo muy fuerte y se que me gusta mucho, me siento muy a gusto con él y además tenemos muchas cosas en común...  
  
- ¿y por el otro chico de Japón?  
  
- a el... lo extraño mucho, pero ya no lo recuerdo bien  
  
- ¿entonces Tomoyo...? - dijo Sonomi tratando de hacer ver a su hija la verdad  
  
- cometí un gran error ¿verdad?  
  
- eso creo...  
  
- gracias mamá - Tomoyo abrazo a Sonomi - ¿me dejas ir a buscarlo?  
  
- si vuelves temprano  
  
- claro - Tomoyo agarro las llaves de su auto, y se fue a buscarlo.   
  
Mientras Jon estaba en su casa trabajando en la computadora, aun que todavía seguía pensando en lo que paso con Tomoyo  
  
- ya deja de torturarte Jon - le decía Sam mirándolo desde su sillon  
  
- no me estoy torturando, solo trabajo un poco  
  
- si, como no, no dejas de pensar en la amiga de la maestra de cartas  
  
- eso no es verdad..., bueno si, pero...  
  
- deberías de dejar de pensar en ella, que te enamoraras de aquella chica no estaba en los planes que teníamos   
  
- ya lo se..., pero aun tengo sentimientos...  
  
En eso sonó el timbre desesperadamente  
  
- abre la puerta Sam, alguien afuera esta desesperado por entrar   
  
- esta bien - Samantha fue a abrir la puerta, y ahí vio a Tomoyo - ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- ¿se encuentra...Jonathan?  
  
- si, esta trabajando en el estudio  
  
- ¿puedo pasar?  
  
- eso depende de para que quieres entrar  
  
- para pedirle al chico que realmente amo una disculpa  
  
- ¿enserio?  
  
- jamás he hablado mas enserio  
  
- entonces si, esta en el estudio, por allá, pasa! - Tomoyo entro al estudio  
  
- ¿quien era Samantha? - sin voltear el pregunto, creyendo que era Samantha  
  
- era una chica que se equivoco y que realmente te ama - Jon paro de trabajar y volteo a ver a Tomoyo, quien estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre  
  
- To...Tomoyo, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- vine a pedirte una disculpa por haberme equivocado  
  
- ¿te equivocaste?  
  
- así es..., ya no hay otra persona, a la única persona que amo es a ti  
  
- ¿realmente Tomoyo?  
  
- así es..., mi amado Jon  
  
- Tomoyo... - Jon abrazo a Tomoyo quien después le siguió un hermoso beso  
  
- Jon... Me toca preguntarte a ti... ¿quieres ser mi novio? - Jon la beso - ¿eso es un si?  
  
- ¿tu que crees? - ambos terminaron abrazándose  
  
Mientras tanto Samantha y Saint (el gato de peluche) veían como era feliz su amo  
  
- ¿tu que crees que pase ahora Sam? - pregunto Saint  
  
- no lo se, pero ahora tenemos que ver nuestro asunto con la maestra de las cartas  
  
- así es, pero por el momento dejemos que Jon sea feliz  
  
- de acuerdo Saint - y la imagen se aleja con la feliz pareja de Jon y Tomoyo, quienes se están abrazando, en lo que Tomoyo pensaba " después de todo... si te pude olvidar... Eriol"  
  
Fin del episodio seis  
  
Episodio 6.- después de todo...(parte 2)  
  
notas de la autora.- ¿como lo vieron?, primero lo de Shaoran, vaya que si fue romántico, la lluvia, la luna, el beso, Oh dios mío por que a mi no me pasa eso? (pequeño llanto de la autora) Como sea, me inspire para hacer este episodio, y espero que les haya gustado, aun que la verdad viéndolo bien la parte de Tomoyo es muy parecida (es que la inspiración se acabo u_u) solo que si cambia un poco. En fin, espero sus comentarios como siempre. Bueno, dejemos lo romántico a un lado, el siguiente episodio ya no es tan romántico, veremos como algo llama la atención de todos nuestros personajes. No se pierdan de "la extraña energía" nos vemos.  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura  
  
Para comentarios escríbanme a asuka_sakura@hotmail.com ^^ thanks... 


	7. La extraña energía

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio siete: "La extraña energía"  
  
Sakura estaba muy feliz con su nueva relación, ya ni se acordaba de aquel chiquillo que alguna vez le declaro su amor.  
  
Shaoran, mientras tanto seguía feliz con la nueva chica que le conquisto el corazón...  
  
Eriol estaba muy contento con aquella chica que a pesar de que a veces lo insultaba, la quería mucho.  
  
Tomoyo aunque un poco ocupada, se daba tiempo para el chico que tanto quería...  
  
En si todos eran muy felices su vida ya no se basaba en la magia si no solo en la magia de su amor, en Japón Sakura estaba con Mako, y ellos estaban en una cita en Tomoeda, en Hong Kong Shaoran estaba con Len en un parque, en si, en los columpios, en Nueva York Tomoyo estaba con Jon en la escuela, y en Londres Eriol estaba con Cristina en su casa (eso incluye a Nakuru y a Souppy, aunque Cristina no sepa de la existencia del segundo)...  
  
Tokio...  
  
- ahh!!! - grito voluntario, ya que estaban en la montaña rusa, cuando bajaron Sakura estaba muy feliz  
  
- otra vez...  
  
- no, ya no mas, esto es... mareador, creo que necesitare ir al baño  
  
- no exageres Mako, ni que fuera para tanto  
  
- pues ya vez que si... ¿quieres un helado?, dicen que eso quita lo mareado  
  
- si  
  
- ahora vengo - Makoto se fue dejando a Sakura sola, Sakura encontró una banquita y se sentó, de pronto sintió una fuerte energía de  
  
- magia..., ¿como es posible?  
  
Hong Kong...  
  
- ¿cuanto a que te gano? - le decía una chica la cual se encontraba en un columpio  
  
- Len, ten cuidado, vas a dar la vuelta entera  
  
- yupi!!, eres un miedoso Shaoran, vamos ya te gane y por muchooooooo..  
  
- Len cuidado! - y Len por fin dio la vuelta entera y cayo  
  
- auch!, eso me dolió  
  
- te dije que no te columpiaras tanto  
  
- si, perdón   
  
- vamos levántate, te ayudare! - Shaoran estaba levantando a Len, pero en eso sintió una enorme energía, Shaoran se inquieto y a len le dio un mal presentimiento  
  
- ¿que pasa Shaoran?  
  
- eh?, nada, no pasa nada, solo que sentí algo muy extraño  
  
Nueva York...  
  
- ya es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos Jon   
  
- si, nos iremos en cinco minutos, solo deja edito esta parte - entonces Tomoyo lo abrazo por la espalda   
  
- mejor lo dejamos para mañana ¿de acuerdo? - Jon se sonrojo y dejo de editar  
  
- esta bien, ya vámonos   
  
- muy bien  
  
- solo deja termino esto  
  
- Joooon!  
  
- perdón, bueno ya vámonos - en ese momento se logro sentir una fuerte energía, Jon se paralizo  
  
- ¿que pasa Jon?  
  
- Tomoyo, ¿no lo sentiste?  
  
- ¿sentir que? - Jon se quedo pensando que después de todo Tomoyo no tenía poderes mágicos  
  
- Tomoyo, dime algo... acaso tu... ¿tienes poderes mágicos? - Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho a la pregunta de Jon, pues ya hace mucho tiempo no oía nada de la magia  
  
- no... ¿Acaso tu si?  
  
- pues...  
  
- lo sabia Jon, tienes poderes mágicos  
  
- así es  
  
- ¿y que es lo que acaba de pasar?  
  
- se sintió un extraña fuente de magia, aunque muy lejos de aquí...  
  
Londres...  
  
- ahh!! - Cristina dio un gran bostezo  
  
- ¿ya tienes sueño Cristina? - pregunto Nakuru  
  
- un poco, es que me levante muy temprano  
  
- ¿entonces ya te llevo a tu casa?  
  
- por favor Eriol - Cristina se levanto y se despidió de Nakuru - muchas gracias por todo! y perdón por quedarme tan tarde  
  
- no, muchas gracias por haber venido tu...hasta luego Cristina  
  
- si adiós! - Eriol y Cristina salieron de la casa de Eriol y se dirigieron al auto de Eriol, en el auto, Cristina y Eriol estaban platicando   
  
- y tu crees que después de todo el gobierno apruebe la guerra que quiere EUA?  
  
- pues no lo se, pero el mundo tiene que ver que lo que paso fue algo muy grave  
  
- gravísimo diría yo, pero ahora solo falta ver lo que pasa... - entonces se detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Cristina - y ya llegamos...  
  
- así es... bueno entonces te veo mañana en la conferencia  
  
- claro, no me la perdería por nada, solo que un ovni me raptara y me alejara de ti  
  
- si eso pasa demandaría al ovni, e iría tras de el para alcanzarte - Eriol y Cristina se acercaron mucho, para darse un beso... en eso se sintió una extraña energía que hizo que los dos se alteraran  
  
- ¿que paso? - dijo Eriol  
  
- no lo se - Eriol reacciono de que Cristina se suponía que no tenia magia entonces...   
  
- pero... ¿sentiste eso?  
  
- eh! - Cristina recordó que Eriol no sabia que ella no tenia magia, pero no pensaba ocultárselo mas - Eriol... tengo algo que decirte, desde hace tiempo siento fuerzas mágicas y tengo un poco de magia  
  
- ¿enserio?  
  
- así es- Eriol se quedo callado, lo que hizo que Cristina supusiera algo - creo que ya no querrás verme ¿verdad? adiós - Eriol se quedo paralizado, no sabia que hacer, Cristina salio del auto y entro a su casa, Eriol pudo reaccionar por fin y salio del auto  
  
- ¡Cristina!, espera, no te vayas... - Cristina volteo - perdón, por no habértelo dicho antes  
  
- ¿decirme que? - Eriol se acerco a Cristina  
  
- yo también tengo poderes mágicos  
  
- ¿en serio?  
  
- así es... - Eriol y Cristina se abrazaron, mientras Cristina pensaba "ese poder es de la carta..." Eriol la interrumpió - sabes, me da mucha alegría de que seamos sinceros  
  
- si - "no importa que no me lo dijeras antes, yo sabia que tu eras Clow", pensaba Cristina.  
  
Fin del episodio siete  
  
notas de la autora.- bueno, este episodio acerca cada vez más a nuestros personajes, que ya verán después como se involucran, bueno, ahora ya saben de los poderes mágicos de los co-protagonistas, espero que este les haya agradado, necesito su sincera opinión y sus comentarios, para que esta historia cada día vaya mejor ¿de acuerdo?, nos estemos viendo en los demás episodios, el que sigue se llamará: "¿nos veremos?"... que lo disfruten!!!!  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	8. ¿nos veremos?

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio ocho: "¿nos veremos?"  
  
Al día siguiente Eriol le habló por teléfono a Sakura  
  
- ¿Sakura?  
  
- ¿quien habla?  
  
- no me reconoces ¿verdad?, soy Eriol  
  
- Eriol? Eriol Hiiragizawa?  
  
- así es... ¿como has estado mi querida Sakura?  
  
- muy bien Eriol, ya llevaba años sin oír tu voz, mejor dicho, tu nueva voz, ¿que has hecho?  
  
- pues darte una molestia  
  
- ¿molestia? ¿Cual?  
  
- Sakura lo que te voy a preguntar es algo serio así que espero que me respondas con seriedad ¿sentiste alguna energía mágica hace poco?  
  
- si, la sentí el día de ayer, la magia se sentía muy fuerte, y creo que se trataba de una carta Clow  
  
- aquí en Inglaterra no se sintió tan fuerte, por eso no sentí si se trataba de una carta Clow o algo similar  
  
- pero según recuerdo, todas las cartas ya se habían recolectado  
  
- eso creí yo también, hasta que encontré algo que había dejado el mago Clow  
  
- ¿el mago Clow?, ¿que fue lo que dejo?  
  
- un escrito, y este dice algo que jamás creí  
  
- ¿que es?, ¿que es lo que dice?  
  
- pues te voy a ser sincero, dice algo muy grave, pero será mejor que te lo diga personalmente  
  
- eh? ¿Personalmente?, quieres decir que tu...  
  
- exacto, iré a Japón - Sakura se puso muy alegre  
  
- ¿enserio?, ¿vendrás? - dijo saltando de alegría  
  
- así es... y creo que llevare una acompañante  
  
- ¿acompañante? ¿A quien te refieres?, ¿acaso es Tomoyo? - El corazón de Eriol se agito un poco al oír ese nombre  
  
- no, ella no será, aunque ahora que lo dices...  
  
- ¿que?  
  
- tengo una idea, bueno, te veré en unos días, te llamare desde el aeropuerto para que me vayas a recoger ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- esta bien, entonces te veré en unos días, adiós!  
  
- adiós mi querida Sakura! - Eriol y Sakura colgaron, y Sakura se quedo muy feliz al saber que uno de sus amigos iría a Japón después de tanto tiempo.  
  
Mientras Eriol veía el reloj  
  
- no es tan tarde en EUA... llamare - tomo la bocina y marco un teléfono nerviosamente...  
  
- casa de la familia Daidouji - dijo la voz de una muchacha. El corazón de Eriol sentía que daba mil latidos por segundo, como si se le fuera a salir.  
  
- disculpe... se encontrara la señorita Tomoyo?  
  
- espere un momento, ¿de parte de quien?  
  
- dígale que de un viejo amigo de la niñez  
  
- esta bien, espere (le dice espere y es llamada internacional _)  
  
La sirvienta fue a buscar a Tomoyo, mientras tanto Tomoyo estaba con Jon  
  
- ya deja de jugar Jon y ponte a trabajar  
  
- hay si como no y tu tampoco estas haciendo nada ¿o si? - Tomoyo estaba abrazada de Jon  
  
- señorita Tomoyo, le hablan por teléfono - los interrumpió la sirvienta  
  
- pásamelo ¿si?  
  
- aquí esta - la sirvienta le dio el teléfono, pero ajaja Eriol estaba oyendo todo lo que decían y oyó a un chico, pero no se sintió tan mal  
  
- si?, quien es?  
  
- Tomoyo?  
  
- si, quien habla?  
  
- ya no me recuerdas verdad?  
  
- no... Quien es?  
  
- soy Eriol - Tomoyo al oír la voz de Eriol se puso muy nerviosa y emocionada, que al momento se separa rápidamente de Jonathan  
  
- ¿quien es Tomoyo? por que te pones tan pálida?- preguntaba Jon  
  
- es un viejo amigo...  
  
- Tomoyo? - pregunto Eriol al no escuchar mas respuesta  
  
- perdón, ¿como has estado?  
  
- muy bien, pero tenia que hablarte de algo serio  
  
- dime... ¿que pasa?  
  
- recuerdas a Sakura?  
  
- que pasa, le paso algo a Sakura?  
  
- no, bueno, es que sentimos una presencia extraña pareciera ser la de una carta Clow..., y lo que te quería decir es que si todavía tienes la afición de grabar a Sakura... ¿quieres ir Japón a grabar a Sakura? - Tomoyo se sentía algo extraña, ¿volver a grabar a Sakura?, a la Sakura que le daba mucha pena vestirse con sus trajes... - ¿Tomoyo sigues ahí?  
  
- eh?, si, aquí sigo, ¿pero cuando?  
  
- entonces si vendrías?  
  
- claro, solo te tengo que dejar cosas pendientes  
  
- cosas pendientes?  
  
- si, es que tengo una película que estoy haciendo, pero se lo puedo dejar a el codirector para que la termine  
  
- entonces si vas Tomoyo?, que felicidad, tengo muchas ganas de verte   
  
- yo también... por cierto, ¿ira Li?  
  
- Li?, es cierto, no le dicho nada, pero pienso decírselo, Sakura se pondrá muy feliz (pero no contaba de que Sakura ya tenia a Mako)  
  
- bueno entonces iré a Japón ¿pero cuando?  
  
- dentro de dos días ¿ te parece?  
  
- esta bien... pero puedo llevar a alguien?  
  
- claro... después de todo yo también llevare a alguien  
  
- ¿llevaras a alguien? - Tomoyo se puso un poco enojada, pero Eriol también cuando dijo que llevaría a alguien - bueno, no importa, de todos modos te veré en Japón en dos días ¿de acuerdo?   
  
- esta bien, adiós  
  
- adiós...- Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se quedo suspirando ¿vera de nuevo a Eriol?   
  
- ¿que te pasa Tomoyo? - pregunto Jon un poco celoso por que veía a Tomoyo muy ilusionada por haber recibido esa llamada - Tomoyo!  
  
- eh?, perdón que decías?  
  
- que quien hablo  
  
- un viejo amigo de la infancia, alguien a quien quería mucho  
  
- Eriol? - Tomoyo se sorprendió al oír que Jon sabia de Eriol - recuerda que una vez me confundiste con él  
  
- ah si! - dijo apenada, pero sin ponerle tanta atención - me dijo que tenia que ir a Japón para hacer unas filmaciones  
  
- así que te iras?  
  
- si, pero tú vendrás conmigo - Jon se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Tomoyo  
  
- pero a Japón?, ¿estas loca?, no se si pueda ir...  
  
- deja te explico que hace mucho tiempo... - Tomoyo le empezó a explicar toda la historia de su amiga card captor, fue en ese momento en el que Jon supo que tenia que ir a Japón para ir con la maestra de las cartas...  
  
- esta bien Tomoyo... iremos a Japón, pero tendría que llevar a Sam  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- es que si no, no creo que pueda ir  
  
- esta bien  
  
Mientras Eriol estaba frente al teléfono y se preguntaba si llamaría al otro chico  
  
- pues que mas da, al fin y al cabo ya hable al extranjero y me van a cobrar - así que Eriol tomo el teléfono y con ayuda de la magia hizo que sonara el teléfono de la familia Li  
  
- casa de la familia Li, ¿quien habla?  
  
- disculpe, se encuentra el joven Li Shaoran?, habla un viejo amigo de la infancia  
  
- permítame un momento - Wein fue a hablarle a Shaoran, quien estaba en su habitación - joven Shaoran, le llaman por teléfono  
  
- ¿quien es?  
  
- dice ser un amigo de la infancia  
  
- amigo de la infancia?, pásamelo - Wein le dio el teléfono y salio - si, quien habla?  
  
- estoy hablando con Li Shaoran?  
  
- así es, quien habla?  
  
- soy Hiiragizawa, me recuerdas? - Shaoran se quedo pensando en el chico, Hiiragizawa, hace mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre - Li, sigues ahí?  
  
- así es, ¿que pasa?  
  
- en primer lugar te quería preguntar si sentiste una energía rara el día de ayer  
  
- si, logre sentir una energía muy rara, y me dio la impresión de que se trataba de una carta Clow   
  
- tal y como lo sospeche  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- Li, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande, el cual es que vayas a Japón dentro de dos días  
  
- ¿ir a Japón? ¿Para que?  
  
- para que ayudemos a Sakura  
  
- a Sakura? - el corazón de Shaoran se agito al oír ese nombre, hacia tanto tiempo ya que no sabia de ella - pero ¿por que? ¿Acaso se trata de algo muy grave?  
  
- mas o menos, lo que pasa es que lo que tengo que decirles tiene que ser personalmente, así que es por eso que quiero que vayas ¿si podrías?  
  
Shaoran se quedo pensando y reflexionando, y se imagino a Sakura, pero luego se le vino a la mente Len  
  
- esta bien, pero creo que me acompañara alguien  
  
- no importa, el caso es que necesito que vayas ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- si, llegare a Japón en dos días, nos vemos Hiiragizawa  
  
- dime Eriol  
  
- como sea, te veo en dos días  
  
- hasta luego - Eriol y Shaoran colgaron, Shaoran se quedo pensando en como decirle a Len que tenia que ir a Japón, y si mejor la llevaba?, era una buena idea, solo faltaba que ella quisiera, pero un momento, ella no sabría que va Shaoran, tendría que contarle todo su pasado?, no importa al fin y al cabo algún día lo iba a hacer, Shaoran salio de la casa y se dirigió a la de Len, le abrió la puerta Takashi quien por cierto lo mira muy feo (algo así como Touya), y va con Len quien esta en su habitación  
  
- se puede?  
  
- entra Shaoran  
  
- ¿como sabias que era yo?  
  
- lo presentí ¿que pasa Shaoran?  
  
- te vengo a pedir un favor  
  
- ¿cual?  
  
- acompáñame a Japón  
  
- ¿que? ¿que me vaya a Japón contigo? ¿Estas loco o que?  
  
- creeme que necesito que vengas conmigo  
  
- ¿para que? - Shaoran estaba listo para mostrarle a Len el poder mágico que tenia   
  
- Len ocurrió algo extraño hace poco y lo que pasó esta relacionado con la magia  
  
- acaso te refieres a la presencia tan fuerte que sentiste ayer  
  
- así es... - Shaoran se puso a reflexionar -¿como lo sabes?  
  
- Shaoran tu familia se distingue por ser una familia poderosa hablando de magia y no dudo que tú lo tengas  
  
- pero aun así como supiste de la presencia de ayer?  
  
- eso es por que yo también lo sentí, solo que no te quise decir  
  
- ¿así que tienes poderes mágicos?  
  
- aja -Shaoran abrazo a Len   
  
- me da mucho gusto, por que así si me vas a poder acompañar a Japón  
  
- pero ¿por que quieres que vaya?  
  
- en primera - la abrazo por la cintura - por que te necesito... dos, - la miro fijamente - por que como tienes poderes mágicos me puedes ayudar y tercera... - se acerco a sus labios y la beso tiernamente - por que no quiero ir solo  
  
- y tu crees que esas son buenas razones?  
  
- acaso tu no crees eso?  
  
- si, son buenas razones al fin y al cabo Shaoran... - terminaron diendose un beso.  
  
Mientras tanto en Japón, se lograba ver a una chica muy atractiva (alta, ojos negros y cabello negro, de mirada muy fría) se acercaba caminando a la casa de Sakura y se detuvo de frente  
  
- ya nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees maestra de las cartas  
  
Fin del episodio ocho  
  
Notas de la autora.- Ya se están acercando cada vez más nuestros personajes, cada vez esta historia se va tornando a lo que realmente va a pasar, así que espero que la sigan junto con sus comentarios y opiniones, sugerencias y quejas, que nada de esto podría ser posible sin ustedes. Bien, ya dicho esto, ¿se fijaron en la ultima parte? predecible ¿no?, bueno, pues esta chica tendrá mucho que ver, así que les repito, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo donde relatara más de esta chica. Y con relación a esto, el titulo del siguiente episodio "La chica extraña de la clase de Sakura" nos vemos!!! n_n  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	9. La chica extraña de la clase de Sakura

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio nueve.- "La chica extraña de la clase de Sakura"  
  
Sakura esta en el parque pingüino, esta lloviendo y ahí están Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, entonces cayo un rayo frente a Sakura, pero Cerberos la protege, Yue lanza flechas a una chica pero esta derriba a Yue, Shaoran trata de ayudar, pero esta chica lo golpea, aunque otra chica protege a Shaoran, y lanza un poder a la chica que golpeo a Shaoran, la chica deja a Shaoran y se forma junto con otros tres chicos y los cuatro al mismo tiempo enfrentan a la chica, pero esta los repele dejándolos en el piso, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran corren hacia esos chicos y se ponen a llorar, la chica se dirige hacia Sakura   
  
- dame las cartas!  
  
- pero...  
  
- dámelas! - Sakura tenia el libro Sakura en las manos y lo abrazaba con fuerza, pero todas las cartas se salieron de el y se fueron hacia la chica  
  
- no!! - gritaba Sakura desesperada  
  
- es tu destino, ya no hay mas verdad, por que la esperanza se ha ido, no hay deseo que te ayude y la vida se te ha ido  
  
- a que te refieres?, responde!!  
  
- Sakura despierta!! - le decía Kero muy preocupado por que Sakura estaba gritando entres sueños  
  
- eh!?, solo fue un sueño?  
  
- si, así es, fue un sueño, ¿que soñaste que te puso a gritar?  
  
- es que esto es muy raro, creo que fue una pesadilla  
  
- ¿que tipo de pesadilla? - Sakura se sentó en su cama  
  
- era una chica la cual me quitaba las cartas Sakura, y peleaba con todos, estaban Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol  
  
- ¿que hacían ellos ahí?  
  
- no lo se, pero también habían otros cuatro chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos, los cuales también peleaban contra la otra chica pero esta los mato, y todos se dirigieron hacia ellos, luego la chica me decía que le diera las cartas y las cartas se escaparon, luego me dijo algo que me quedo dudando  
  
- ¿que te dijo?  
  
- me dijo que era mi destino, ya no había mas verdad, por que la esperanza se ha ido, que no hay deseo que me ayude y que la vida se me ha ido  
  
- eso fue lo que te dijo?  
  
- así es, a que crees que se haya referido con eso?  
  
- no lo se..., pero mejor apurate, que llegaras tarde a la escuela  
  
- es cierto!!, ya son las 7.45 - Sakura se levanto corriendo de la cama y se cambio rápidamente, entonces vio el libro Sakura y lo abrió, lo tomo y lo metió a su mochila   
  
- ¿por que te llevas el libro Sakura?  
  
- por si las dudas... - salio de su habitación.  
  
Se fue corriendo con sus patines, mientras se quedaba pensando en el sueño que tuvo  
  
- hola Sakura!  
  
- hola Mako!, ¿como has estado?  
  
- ¿por que me preguntas eso si te vi ayer?  
  
- es que..., es que hoy estoy muy distraída  
  
- creo que ya me di cuenta - Mako y Sakura entraron al salón de clases, se sentaron y el profesor llego  
  
- buenos días!  
  
- buenos días profesor!  
  
- el día de hoy ha llegado una nueva compañera, sus padres se han cambiado de domicilio y se cambio a esta escuela, espero que sean amables con ella... pasa por favor - y entro un chica muy guapa, alta, ojos negros y cabello negro y muy largo, su mirada era muy fría  
  
- buenos días, mi nombre es Haruka Hanna, espero que nos llevemos muy bien   
  
Sakura miraba a la chica nueva, Haruka volteo a ver a Sakura, Sakura sintió la mirada de Haruka y le dio mucho miedo, su mirada era fija y fría (como lo dije antes)  
  
- siéntate detrás de Toriyama - Haruka paso por el lugar de Sakura y se le quedo viendo...  
  
- hola!  
  
- hola! - después paso junto a Mako y se le quedo viendo  
  
- ¿donde están las demás?  
  
- ¿que?  
  
- jamás se habían separado, que raro que solo haya una aquí  
  
- las demás no tardan, no te preocupes  
  
- eso espero  
  
- Hanna ya siéntate - le grito el profesor  
  
- esta bien - y Haruka se sentó y la clase comenzó, Sakura se quedo pensando en la nueva chica ella se parecía mucho a la chica de su sueño, tenia que hablar con ella. En la hora del receso Makoto desapareció de la vista de Sakura "donde estará?" pensaba Sakura  
  
Mientras Makoto y Haruka estaban en la terraza hablando  
  
- ¿por fin despertaste? - pregunto Mako  
  
- así es, ¿donde están las demás?  
  
- en diferentes puntos del mundo  
  
- en todo el mundo?, y a ti te toco justamente con la maestra de las cartas?  
  
- así es, me toco con ella y por lo tanto la protegeré de ti  
  
- no te creas tanto, ¿o que? - comenzó a decir en un tono sarcástico - acaso crees que por tener un poco de poderes mágicos vas a poder protegerla sin ayuda de las demás  
  
- ¿por que te refieres a todos como si fuéramos ellas?  
  
- por que lo son, ustedes son aquellas que protegerán a la maestra de las cartas, y se meten en mi camino  
  
- tu eres la persona que quieres destruirnos - Mako estaba gritando furioso  
  
- recuerda que ese es su destino  
  
- seria mejor que perdieras la vida - dijo Mako desafiante  
  
- Makoto! - Mako volteo y vio a Sakura quien estaba enojada al verlo con Haruka (estaba celosa mas bien) - ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- estaba platicando con Hanna, ¿verdad?  
  
- así es Kinomoto, no te pongas celosa - Haruka se alejaba poco a poco y se acerco a Sakura - después de todo el no es tu destino - Sakura se sorprendió por lo que dijo Haruka - nos vemos Toriyama! - y Haruka se fue  
  
- ¿a que se habra referido con eso? - Makoto se quedo pensativo y serio  
  
- estate alerta de esa chica, es muy peligrosa  
  
- a que te refieres con eso?  
  
- nada... pero estate alerta de todos modos - Makoto se fue del lado de Sakura y se metió al edificio dejando a Sakura muy pensativa a que se habrá referido Haruka?.  
  
En la tarde Sakura estaba en su casa preparando la cena, mientras que Kero la ayudaba y se comía la comida a escondidas  
  
- Kero, ya te vi!  
  
- eh?, perdón Sakura ya no lo haré - dijo Kero un poquito apenado, en eso sonó el teléfono  
  
- yo voy! - dijo Sakura - pero tu no toques la comida Kero! - Sakura se dirigió al teléfono y contesto - bueno, habla a la casa de la familia Kinomoto  
  
- Sakura?  
  
- si, quien habla?  
  
- habla Eriol, adivina que... ya estoy en Japón  
  
Fin del episodio nueve 


	10. Por fin juntos

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio diez: "Por fin juntos"  
  
- en serio estas en Japón Eriol?  
  
- así es, te dije que llegaría pronto  
  
- pero no tan pronto Eriol, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?  
  
- si, estoy en el aeropuerto, te espero en la sala B ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- esta bien, voy para allá - Sakura colgó y se fue corriendo al Aeropuerto  
  
- ahora viene - dijo Eriol  
  
- se llama Sakura ¿verdad?  
  
- así es Cristina, esperemos un poco en esta sala - En eso llego corriendo Sakura y estaba buscando la sala b (tomando en cuenta que entro por la sala D)  
  
- falta mucho Sakura? - preguntaba Kero en la bolsa de Sakura  
  
- una sala mas y ya no te desesperes alo mejor vino Souppy  
  
- eso es lo que espero... - Sakura llego a la sala b y ahí estuvo buscando al Eriol que recordaba, en eso vio a un lindo y guapo chico que estaba parado en una columna esperando a alguien, tenia una maleta a su lado  
  
- ¿será? - entonces el chico volteo y vio a la chica que buscaba  
  
- Sakura?  
  
- Eriol?, ¿eres tu?  
  
- así es mi querida Sakura - Eriol se hincó y le dio un beso en la mano - vaya que no has cambiado, eres mas hermosa ¿como has estado? - Sakura un poco roja le dice que bien y que le da mucho gusto que este ahí, en eso sintió una mirada muy fuerte que le causaba miedo  
  
- Eriol!, ¿por que no me avisaste que ya había llegado ella? - decía Cristina con una venita en la cabeza  
  
- lo lamento, te la voy a presentar, Sakura, ella es Cristina, Cristina ella es Sakura  
  
- mucho gusto Cristina  
  
- igualmente, silly (tonta en ingles)  
  
- Cristina! - le grito Eriol - no seas grosera con ella también  
  
- esta bien... - Sakura estaba un poco confundida ya que ellos estaban hablando en ingles - mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura, mi nombre es Cristina McGregor y soy la novia de Eriol  
  
- ¿es tu novia?  
  
- así es - dijo Eriol sonriente - ya va para menos de un mes, pero así es...  
  
- ah, pues... felicidades por los dos - mientras Sakura pensaba que Cristina se parecía mucho a Tomoyo   
  
- es cierto mi querida Sakura  
  
- ¿que pasa?  
  
- mañana, vendrán los demás  
  
- ¿los demás? ¿A quienes te refieres?  
  
- a Tomoyo y a Li  
  
- ¿les dijiste que vinieran?  
  
- así es, espero que no te moleste - Sakura se quedo pensando en esas dos personas  
  
- no, por supuesto que no me molesta  
  
- que bueno, por que al parecer vienen mañana  
  
- ¿mañana?, entonces mañana vendremos de nuevo al aeropuerto o no?  
  
- así es, bueno, me voy a el departamento que tengo aquí  
  
- ¿tienes un departamento?  
  
- así es, esta cerca de tu casa, mas bien a lado de la tuya  
  
- eh?, ¿a lado de la mía?, ahora veo con razón ya no tienen ese letrero de se vende casa, pero aun así es muy bueno que ya tengas donde quedarte, entonces ya vámonos  
  
- si - Eriol, Cristina y Sakura se dirigieron hacia sus casas en taxi, Cristina se le quedaba viendo muy feo a Sakura, y a Sakura le daba miedo su mirada "¿desearía saber como podía estar un chico tan amable como Eriol con una chica que se ve que es muy malhumorada?" pensaba Sakura  
  
- por que lo quiero mucho y el a mi ¿satisfecha?  
  
- pero... ¿leíste mis pensamientos?  
  
- algo así, que te importa! - Eriol solo sonreía en lo que Sakura mejor dejo de pensar y se puso a tararear, para que no pasara nada  
  
Ya en la casa de Sakura Eriol y Cristina se despidieron de ella y se metieron al departamento de cada quien. Al día siguiente Sakura fue a clases y vio a Mako, pero Sakura se puso muy celosa al verlo mas interesado en Hanna, Sakura pensó en ese momento que talvez Mako ya no la quería, bueno, es que hay que admitir que Haruka era bastante guapa... en la salida, Sakura se fue a su casa sin decirle nada a Mako, ero Mako se dio cuenta de que no estaba Sakura, así que fue a su casa para pedirle una disculpa por no haberle puesto atención...  
  
- ¿se encuentra Sakura? - dijo Mako ante el imponente hermano de Sakura  
  
- ¿para que la quieres?  
  
- ¿quien es Touya? - dijo un joven que tenia unos lentes, de una hermosa mirada, con el cabezo mas cenizo que Mako había visto - ¿eres el novio de Sakura verdad?  
  
- así es, mi nombre es Makoto Toriyama  
  
- Sakura esta en su habitación pasa por favor  
  
- pero tu que te crees Yuki?, ¿como te atreves a dar ordenes aquí?  
  
- muchas gracias joven Tsukishiro  
  
- eh? - dijo Yukito sorprendido - ¿como es que sabes mi nombre?  
  
- Sakura me ha platicado mucho de usted - (nota importante: en todo este fanfic no he hablado de estos dos personajes, pero déjenme decirles que Yukito esta viviendo con Touya y Sakura y que ambos estudian en la universidad de Tokio) Mako entro y subió las escaleras buscando a su querida Sakura, toco la puerta  
  
- ¿quien es?  
  
- soy yo Sakura, Makoto - Sakura al oír eso se puso feliz  
  
- Kero escóndete  
  
- esta bien - Kero se escondió  
  
- pasa... - Mako abrió la puerta y vio a su querida Sakura mas hermosa que de costumbre - ¿que pasa Mako? ¿A que has venido?  
  
- he venido aquí para pedirte una disculpa  
  
- ¿una disculpa? ¿Y porque?  
  
- por no estarte poniendo atención, y por estar tan al pendiente de Hanna  
  
- es por eso que vienes?, no, no te preocupes, ni siquiera me había fijado en eso - pero todos saben que es una enorme mentira, por que ella estaba muy celosa de Hanna, y se pudo muy alegre de que Mako le fuera a pedir una disculpa - pero aun así gracias por haber venido  
  
- enserio no te habías fijado?, cuando te vi que te fuiste estabas muy enojada  
  
- no, es que como tenemos mucha tarea pues... - pero Sakura se puso muy triste - es que ¿ya no me quieres Mako?  
  
- ¿que? - dijo Mako muy sorprendido de la pregunta que le hizo Sakura  
  
- respondeme Makoto, ¿no me quieres? - hubo un gran silencio - lo sabia..., pero no te preocupes, yo se que Hanna es muy hermosa y que tu eres muy guapo y que ella te podría hacer caso y además ustedes hacen una muy bonita pare...  
  
- ¿por que me preguntas eso Sakura?  
  
- por que te has fijado mucho en Hanna y pues lo que yo puedo suponer es que a ti te guste  
  
- eso no es cierto, la única que me gusta y a la que amo es a ti Sakura ¿no me crees?  
  
- quisiera creerte, pero siento que no puedo ¿me entiendes?  
  
- Sakura... si no te quisiera no te hubiera pedido que fueras la cuñada de Alesandra  
  
- aun lo recuerdas... - en la cara de Sakura se comenzaba a ver como caía una lagrima en su mejilla - me da mucho gusto que así sea  
  
- pero como no recordarlo, si es el mejor recuerdo de toda mi vida, Sakura no dudes de mi, lo que pasa con Hanna es que con ella tengo un mal presentimiento y temo que te haga algo...  
  
- ¿que le haga algo? - dijo Kero en voz baja desde su escondite  
  
- pero Sakura... no te preocupes, solo te quiero a ti, no entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación... - Mako se acerco a Sakura - si solo te quiero a ti - la cara de Sakura se vio mas alegre  
  
- gracias Mako  
  
- gracias a ti mi querida por hacerme tan feliz - ambos se abrazaron y terminaron dándose un beso muy tierno, en eso sonó el teléfono  
  
- monstruo te hablan!!!- gritaba Touya desde abajo, Sakura contesto el teléfono desde arriba, era Eriol quien le informaba que Tomoyo y Shaoran ya llegaron a Japón, así que iban a ir al aeropuerto, Sakura le pregunto a Mako si quería ir con ella, y el le dijo que si, Eriol y Sakura se quedaron de ver en el aeropuerto (¿que raro no?, si viven a una casa), en fin... Sakura llego con Mako al aeropuerto y comenzaron a buscar a Eriol  
  
- ¿como es ese chico?  
  
- pues es alto, usa lentes, tiene el cabello un tipo azul negroso...  
  
- tiene ojos azules y viste un poco formal?  
  
- si, así es...  
  
- pues allá esta - Sakura volteo y vio a un chico muy similar a Eriol, lo vio con una chica de pelo largo y negro que estaba de espaldas, la chica creyó que era Cristina  
  
- si, creo que el es... Eriol!! - pero el chico no volteo - Eriol!!, por aquí - Sakura se llevo jalando a Mako para llegar rápidamente con el chico, el chico se volteo, y Sakura decidió así darle una sorpresa y llegarle por atrás - Eriol te estoy hablan... - el chico volteo y se dio cuenta de que no era Eriol  
  
- ¿disculpa?  
  
- perdón... creo que me equivoque - ya se iba a dar la vuelta Sakura cuando la chica que acompañaba al joven volteo  
  
- ¿Sakura? - dijo la joven  
  
- To... Tomoyo? - ambas se abrazaron - cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querida amiga  
  
- lo mismo digo, ahora estas mas guapa que antes  
  
- tu también estas bastante hermosa Tomoyo... - mientras ellas hablaban Mako y el joven se quedaron viendo muy extrañamente, como si ya se conocieran  
  
- cuanto tiempo sin verte... - dijo Mako  
  
- lo mismo digo - dijo el joven en voz baja, Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron cuenta de que tenían que presentar a sus respectivas parejas  
  
- Sakura, el es Jonathan, mi novio, Jon, ella es Sakura es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida  
  
- mucho gusto Sakura  
  
- igualmente... él es Makoto, el es mi novio también, Mako ella es Tomoyo y el joven es Jonathan  
  
- mucho gusto  
  
- lo mismo digo - dijo Tomoyo un poco sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que Sakura tuviera ya novio, pero vamos Sakura era una joven bastante guapa, por eso caso ya no le sorprendía lo único que le sorprendía era que se parecía mucho a Shaoran, mientras Sakura pensaba también sorprendida de que el joven que se parecía mucho a Eriol fuera su novio  
  
- ¿que te parece si vamos a buscar a Eriol?  
  
- ya esta aquí?  
  
- pues si, o bueno, eso se supone - Sakura caminaba al lado de Tomoyo platicando, pero Jon y Mako caminaban sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Mako rompió el silencio  
  
- ¿por que estas con ella si no tiene magia?  
  
- ¿como lo sabes?... - Mako se quedo callado - no importa... fue mejor que quedarse con la maestra  
  
- creeme que estar con la maestra es mucho mejor que estar con alguien que no tiene magia  
  
- mejor ya cállate y confórmate que pronto nos uniremos de nuevo, por cierto... ¿ya despertó?  
  
- así es, y para variar esta muy cerca de la maestra de las cartas y de mi  
  
- ¿ah si?, y como apareció  
  
- como alguien normal, común y corriente, pero aun así es muy poderosa   
  
- vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien a pesar de haberse conocido - dijo Tomoyo con una cara sonriente que al principio los hizo que se asustaran y después que Jon se pusiera rojo al verla.  
  
Mientras tanto Eriol buscaba a Sakura, lo que hizo que Cristina se enojara mucho, pero aun así, con una cara sonriente Eriol buscaba a Sakura, en eso vio a alguien muy parecido a Shaoran, se acerco corriendo a él   
  
- Li?  
  
- Hiiragizawa?, quiero decir Eriol?  
  
- así es, ¿a que hora llegaste?  
  
- hace media hora mas o menos  
  
- ah! - en eso ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de las acompañantes que tenían, Shaoran se sorprendió pues al principio creyó que Cristina era Tomoyo, en lo que Eriol creía que Len era Sakura, bueno, se parecía mas o menos - deja te presento a la chica que me acompaña, ella se llama Cristina  
  
- y soy su novia  
  
- él es Shaoran Li, es un viejo amigo mío  
  
- mucho gusto, ella es Len, ella es mi novia también, Len, Eriol es un viejo amigo de la infancia y el proviene de Inglaterra  
  
- mucho gusto Len Yong para servirles  
  
- muchas gracias  
  
- silly girl (niña tonta en ingles)  
  
- Cristina que te dije de insultar a las personas  
  
- pero que quieres si se pone a tus servicios, además yo soy la única para ti ¿lo recuerdas? - Shaoran y Len se quedaron sorprendidos por que estaban hablando en ingles y como acostumbran mas hablar chino pues casi no les entendieron - por cierto Shaoran...¿no has visto a Sakura?  
  
- no, no la he visto, ¿acaso iba a venir?  
  
- así es, ¿que te parece si la buscamos  
  
- de acuerdo - Li y Eriol agarraron las maletas y comenzaron a buscar a Sakura (aunque he de decir que Shaoran estaba muy nervioso), mientras Len se le quedaba viendo a Cristina  
  
- ¿que me ves? - dijo Cristina  
  
- ¿acaso no me recuerdas?  
  
- claro que si, pero no encuentro apropiado el lugar para hablar  
  
- tienes razón... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
- claro, si no al fin y al cabo la vas a hacer  
  
- ¿sentiste la presencia?  
  
- ¿de ella?... claro que la sentí, pero no se donde se encuentre  
  
- ¿crees que por eso estemos aquí?  
  
- quizás, lo malo es que no se donde se encuentras las otras dos  
  
- te refieres a...   
  
- me da alegría que se hablen - dijo Eriol con una hermosa sonrisa en sui cara, que hizo que Cristina se sonrojara, Eriol volteo y vio a Sakura - Sakura!  
  
Sakura volteo y vio a Eriol, pero junto a él vio a otro chico que no veía hace mucho tiempo, se trataba de Shaoran, Eriol también se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba sola por que a su lado vio a la adorable Tomoyo, mas hermosa que de costumbre, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que venia Sakura y se puso un poquito rojo, Tomoyo igualmente se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba ahí, e hizo que se pusiera un poco roja, en lo que Jon, Mako, Len y Cristina se dieron cuenta de que los cuatro estaban rojos, y eso hizo que se pusieran celosos, así que Cristina tomo del brazo a Eriol, Len se acerco mas a Shaoran, Jon tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y Mako tomo de la cintura a Sakura, los ocho estaban frente a frente, confundidos un poco pues no se esperaban ver, bueno, si se esperaban ver, pero aun así se sorprendieron   
  
- pero que alegría de verlas Sakura y Tomoyo - dijo Eriol con un poco de alegría  
  
- igualmente Eriol - dijo Sakura - ¿como has estado Shaoran?  
  
- bien, muy bien Sakura ¿y tu?  
  
- También... - ambos sonrieron dulcemente - por cierto... hola Cristina!  
  
- hola! - después todos se presentaron (lo escribiría, pero se me hace muy largo hacerlo) y se sorprendieron de un detalle, que Len tenia un parecido con Sakura, que Cristina lo tenia con Tomoyo, que Mako con Shaoran y Jon con Eriol, pero nadie dijo nada, los cuatro acompañantes (Mako, len, cristina y Jon) se quedaron viendo fijamente, Makoto rompió el silencio entre ellos (otra vez)  
  
- de nuevo juntos ¿no lo creen?  
  
- así es - dijo Cristina  
  
- ya lo creo - dijo Jon  
  
- pues no queda de otra - dijo Len. Mientras los otros cuatro (Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran) estaban adelante de ellos  
  
- me da mucha alegría de que estemos de nuevo juntos  
  
- así es Sakura, pero ojalá fuera de vacaciones, pero lamentablemente no es así  
  
- te refieres a la energía que sentimos?  
  
- así es  
  
- no se preocupen tanto, por que después de todo - Tomoyo se le quedo viendo a Eriol y a Sakura quienes se sorprenden por lo que dijo Tomoyo - después de todo chicos estamos... por fin juntos  
  
Fin del episodio diez  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, espero les guste este episodio, q estuvo un poco enredado en eso de los nombres y los parecidos… pero bueno, creo q todos ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso ¿ne?   
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos q se han tomado la molestia de escribirme reviws…^^gracias, me siento muy feliz cuando los veo…  
  
Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio: Explicaciones van... explicaciones vienen" saludos a todos, cualquier cosa favor de enviarlo a   
  
Asuka_sakura@hotmail.com  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	11. Explicaciones van explicaciones vienen

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio 11: "Explicaciones van... explicaciones vienen"  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura estaban en el departamento de Eriol, mientras que Mako, Len, Cristina y Jon estaban en el parque pingüino.  
  
Tomoyo estaba preparando un traje especial para se adorada amiga Sakura, Eriol mientras estaba platicando con Shaoran y Sakura  
  
- por cierto Eriol - dijo Sakura - ¿donde están Nakuru y Souppy?  
  
- están en Inglaterra aun, creo que llegaran en unos cuantos días, a lo mejor mañana mismo, no lo se  
  
- ah! - Sakura estaba un poco roja al ver a Shaoran quien estaba alado de ella, pero no decía nada...   
  
- la presencia que sentí parecía ser la de una carta Clow - dijo Shaoran, haciendo que Sakura despertara de sus pensamientos  
  
- es cierto, yo también logre sentir una energía como la de las cartas Clow, pero... ¿no se supone que ya capture todas las cartas, y que por eso Yue me juzgo y que tu hiciste que cambiara todas las cartas...?  
  
- así es, pero como te dije por teléfono encontré algo que te sorprenderá mucho... ahora vengo, esta en mi cuarto, permiso - Eriol se fue dejando solos a Sakura y a Shaoran, ellos no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra, solo se quedaron callados, pero ese silencio los estaba matando, alguien tenia que tomar la iniciativa, pero a ambos les ganaba la vergüenza...  
  
- oye... Sakura...  
  
- si, dime Shaoran  
  
- ¿como te ha ido estos últimos años?  
  
- muy bien, ¿y a ti?  
  
- también... - volvió el silencio en la habitación - ¿y quien es el chico que te acompañaba?  
  
- ¿Makoto?, bueno, Makoto es... es... es mi novio - dijo Sakura un poco temerosa al esperar la respuesta de Shaoran  
  
- ah!, vaya, no me lo esperaba - dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso e impactado al enterarse de la noticia  
  
- ¿y quien es la chica que te acompaña a ti?  
  
- es... su nombre es Len y es... es... es mi novia - Sakura se impacto mucho al enterarse de que Shaoran ya tenia novia, ambos estaban impactados por las noticias, pero no se sentían tan mal, puesto que ya tenían a alguien en su corazón  
  
- aquí esta - dijo Eriol, dándose cuenta del tremendo silencio que había - ¿me perdí de algo? - Sakura y Shaoran lo negaron con la cabeza - esta bien, miren encontré este libro, era de Clow, lo encontré en mi biblioteca - Eriol abrió el libro   
  
- ese libro es muy parecido al libro Clow ¿o no? - dijo Shaoran al ver el libro  
  
- así es, es muy parecido, pero bueno...  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya termine!!! - Dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada - ¡¡por fin lo acabe!!  
  
- eh?, ¿que terminaste Tomoyo? - pregunto Sakura  
  
- jijiji... tu nuevo traje para combate!!! - Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran sintieron una gota de sudor... - pero pruébatelo Sakura, deja verlo puesto en ti  
  
- es...esta bien Tomoyo - Sakura entro a una habitación, un poco después salio con un hermoso traje, era lila y blanco, era un vestido largo tanto, que no se lograban ver las zapatilla, tenia un cuello tipo de bebe, con botones en el pecho, y una cinta delgada rodeándole la cintura, la cinta estaba larga y esta le quedaba colgando, tenia un moño atrás que era blanco, al igual que el puño y el cuello eran blancos.  
  
Al ver a Sakura, Shaoran se puso rojo, como cuando era niño, Tomoyo se emociono mucho al verla y Eriol solo sonrió   
  
- ¿y bien? ¿Como me veo?  
  
- te ves hermosa Sakura - dijo Tomoyo - ¡no creí volverte a ver tan hermosa!  
  
- muchas gracias Tomoyo - dijo Sakura un poco apenada, pero se apeno mas al ver el rostro rojo de Shaoran  
  
- bueno, de una vez les voy a decir lo que tiene el libro que era de Clow - Sakura se sentó junto a Tomoyo y comenzó a escuchar - comenzare a leer: "hola a todos!"   
  
- ¿eso dice? - pregunto Shaoran  
  
- así es, pero no me interrumpas  
  
- disculpa - dijo Shaoran apenado  
  
- como decía:"Hola a todos!, espero que estén bien, según lo tengo planeado, mi reencarnación debe de estar leyendo esto.  
  
Sakura, me da mucha alegría que hayas conseguido todas las cartas y que las hayas transformado, sin embargo no solo escribo esto para felicitarte, si no que te voy a volver a ocasionar muchos problemas.  
  
¿Sabes?, esto es muy raro, después de terminar todas las cartas Clow decidí que ya se acabaría todo ahí, pero tengo que decirte que no es cierto, se que vas a olvidar muchas cosas de tu magia, por que no la estarás usando mucho como antes, si no talvez de hobby o algo así, lo se, creedme que lo se, por eso he creado 5 cartas mas..."  
  
- ¿cinco cartas? - dijo Sakura desconcertada  
  
- así es, deja continuo: "En si las cartas no las hice con el propósito de dañarte o afectarte, solo con el propósito de que todo estuviera equilibrado.  
  
Te preguntaras a que me refiero con esto. Te lo explicare muy fácilmente, todas las cartas que tienes son positivas y buenas, a lo mejor juguetonas y traviesas, pero aun así todas son buenas, pero como el ying yang, hay uno positivo y uno negativo, hice estas cinco cartas para que todo estuviera equilibrado, pues son las cinco cartas malignas, son cartas negativas y malas, a estas cartas tu tienes que transformarlas a cartas que sean positivas para que no te causen problemas. A lo que me refiero es que tienes que encontrar las cinco cartas que se pueden encontrar en cualquier parte del mundo.   
  
Estas cartas no son nada comunes, son las únicas a las cuales les hice guardianes, los cuales los protegerán y cuidaran, estos son muy parecidos a Kero y a Yue, pero un poco mas fuertes, aunque, según lo que tengo planeado, ellas despertaran antes de que tu te enteres de esto, afortunadamente, hay una manera de que las cartas cambien sin que las tengas de enfrentar y eso es que nazca lo que mas deseas, puede ser el sentimiento mas profundo de tu corazón.  
  
¿Que quiero decir con esto? es muy fácil, cuando encuentres lo mas preciado por ti cuatro de las cinco cartas cambiaran automáticamente a cartas Sakura.   
  
Sakura, mi querida Sakura, te deseo lo mejor, y espero que tu puedas derrotarlas y que todo sea paz de nuevo, y recuerda algo...:  
  
"es tu destino, toda la verdad es tuya, por que aun tienes la esperanza, el deseo te puede ayudar y la vida aun la tienes". Atte. Lead Clow   
  
Eriol cerro el libro, Sakura se quedo impactada, la ultima frase que dijo Eriol era muy parecida a la de su sueño "es tu destino, ya no hay mas verdad, por que la esperanza se ha ido, no hay deseo que te ayude y la vida se te ha ido", pero con la diferencia de que todo lo que le dijo la chica era malo y negativo a comparación con lo que le dijo Clow  
  
- eso quiere decir que hay cinco cartas Clow más, que además tienen guardianes como Kero o Yue  
  
- así es Tomoyo, pero cuatro de ellas cambiaran cuando aparezca lo mas preciado para Sakura - dijo Eriol  
  
- pero... ¿que es lo mas preciado para mi?  
  
- no lo se... - los cuatro se quedaron pensando en lo que pasaría, lo mas preciado para Sakura... ¿que es?  
  
Mientras tanto en el parque pingüino Mako, Cristina, Jon y Len estaban sentados en los columpios  
  
- ¿y que creen que pase ahora?- pregunto Cristina  
  
- pues no lo se, pero creo que puede ser algo grave - dijo Makoto  
  
- ¿por que lo dices?  
  
- por que ya apareció ella  
  
- ¿ya apareció? - dijo alterada Len - ¿y como?  
  
- esta muy cerca de nosotros y de la maestra de las cartas, es mas, parece alguien común y corriente, se parece a nosotros  
  
- ¿como estuvo eso? - pregunto Jon - ¿a que te refieres de que se parece a nosotros?  
  
- es muy simple, se ve de nuestra edad, es como un humano común y corriente, lo único que la delataría seria su mirada  
  
- ¿su mirada? - preguntaron Len, Cris y Jon  
  
- su mirada es fría y calculadora, no ha cambiado  
  
- ¿solo hemos cambiado nosotras? - pregunto Cristina  
  
- así es, cuatro de cinco han cambiado, y espero que para bien  
  
- ¿a que te refieres con eso Makoto...?  
  
- ¿me llamaste Makoto? Cristina, yo creí que no te gustaba eso  
  
- ¿que nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres?, pues se me hace mas cómodo  
  
- ¿tu la orgullosa? ¿Que te hizo cambiar? - Cristina se quedo callada - ¿acaso fue la reencarnación de Clow?  
  
- tal vez si, talvez no, o díganme ustedes no se acostumbraron ya a que las llamaran por sus nombres de humanos, acaso...¿no se enamoraron? - todos se quedaron callados y pensativos - creo que si, ¿saben?... esto hará mas difícil el trabajo de luchar  
  
- ya lo creo - dijo Len   
  
- ¿que haremos? - pregunto Jon. El silencio fue absoluto ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Len rompió el silencio  
  
- ¿y donde quedaron sus guardianes?  
  
- los míos vendrán mañana - dijo Jon  
  
- los míos también - dijo Cris  
  
- los míos también vendrán mañana así que será mejor que vayamos juntos al aeropuerto, sin decirle nada a los otros chicos  
  
- ¿te refieres a Sakura? - pregunto Mako  
  
- así es, tendremos que ser cautelosos en esto... ¿entendido?  
  
- de acuerdo - dijeron los otros tres  
  
Al día siguiente Mako, Cris, Len y Jon fueron al aeropuerto a recoger a Sam, Takashi y a Mark, con los otros tres guardianes en forma de gato en la bolsa. Mientras en un departamento cerca de Tomoeda se ve a Haruka quien abre la puerta y entra al departamento...  
  
- ¡¡¡ya llegue!!!  
  
- ¡ya era tiempo de que llegaras mocosa! - decía un chico quien era alto, ojos azules, cabello negro y con mirada de gato - ¿que hora es esta para llegar?  
  
- perdón, pero estaba preparando los últimos detalles para la batalla Shane  
  
- ¿ahora sales con eso? - Preguntaba un gatito negro con alas - ¿no tienes mejores pretextos?  
  
- creo que no... Pero no se preocupen ya todo esta arreglado para la batalla  
  
- ¿estas segura de que le quieres hacer esto a la maestra de cartas?  
  
- así es, que tendría que perder  
  
- pero que explicación le darías - preguntaba el gatito  
  
- vamos Artemisa... - Haruka se paro y un aura color dorado la rodeo, haciendo que esta se transformara en una chica con el cabello largo y negro, con un vestido negro y de luto, a Shane le salieron alas al igual que al gatito, a las cuales les crecieron, rodeándolos de un aura también dorada, haciendo que cuando acabara la transformación saliera un chico con traje parecido al de Yue, pero negro, y el gatito, se transformo en un puma negro con alas - Artemisa con esto conseguiré lo que quiero, ya las explicaciones van y explicaciones vienen  
  
Fin del episodio once  
  
nota de la autora.- el titulo en si me gusto mucho (a ustedes no?) se me ocurrió la noche anterior a escribirte este capitulo, además necesitaba un espacio para explicar las cartas que faltan, bueno, ¿que les pareció la parte donde están solos Shaoran y Sakura, a mi me gusto mucho, espero que a Uds. También lo que mas me encanto fue la forma en q Eriol leyó el escrito de Clow, los deje anonadados ¿verdad? (si no eso espero). ¿Que tal la parte de los cuatro acompañantes? no se esperaba que se conocieran ¿o si? (diantres debo de hacerlo mejor a la otra), y por ultimo la parte de Haruka, eso me fascino, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo...  
  
Como sea, nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capitulo "La aparición de la nueva amenaza, junto a las nuevas cartas" bye!  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	12. La aparición de la nueva amenaza, junto ...

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio doce: "La aparición de la nueva amenaza, junto a las nuevas cartas"  
  
Eriol estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Nakuru y a Souppy, cuando llegaron Nakuru estaba impaciente por que quería ver a...  
  
- Touya!!! - Nakuru se le colgó a Touya  
  
- suéltame, déjame en paz!! - Touya se despego de Nakuru y se echo a correr  
  
- Touya vuelve!!! - mientras tanto todos se quedaban viendo la escena cómica Sakura sintió una presencia muy fuerte  
  
- ¿que pasa Sakura? - pregunto Tomoyo al ver la expresión de Sakura de susto  
  
- es una presencia muy fuerte, es la de una carta Clow   
  
- ¿la de una carta Clow?...tienes razón, pero ¿cual de las cinco cartas será? - dijo Shaoran  
  
- no lo se... creo que tendremos que averiguarlo - en ese momento se dejo de sentir la presencia   
  
- ya desapareció la presencia, ¿que habrá sido? - todos entraron a la casa.  
  
Mako, Cris, Jon y Len estaba en otro lado (claro, se supone que ellos no saben nada de las cartas Clow) (bueno, si saben, pero prefieren no decírselos) estaban cerca de la casa de Haruka  
  
- ¿crees que si estamos aquí podremos enterarnos de algo? - preguntaba Len  
  
- shh!!!, cállate, debemos de ser cautelosos   
  
- desde cuando te crees detective Makoto?  
  
- desde que le dije a Cristina  
  
- ¿y eso que? - pregunto Jon con cierto sarcasmo - no espera, ya entendí (tienen que seguir leyendo para que me comprendan en esta parte) - en fin... ¿que vamos a hacer aquí?  
  
- solo esperar, a que algo pase  
  
- ¿no crees que los demás se preocuparían? - pregunto Cris  
  
- es verdad, tenemos que dejar de vigilar e ir con ellos  
  
- tienes razón Makoto, será mejor que nos vayamos   
  
- esta bien - dijeron los otros tres  
  
- pero hay que hacer algo - dijo Len  
  
- ¿que? - dijeron los otros tres  
  
- primero llegar con los guardianes y en segunda... hacer que no nos conocemos bien  
  
- de acuerdo - dijo Cris  
  
- esta bien - dijo Jon  
  
- claro - dijo al último Makoto, a lo que se fueron cada quien por su parte, Makoto fue con Alesandra y con Esme, Cristina fue con Mark y con Mond, Len fue con Takashi y con Sonne y por ultimo Jonathan fue con Plainet Lune y con Samantha  
  
- Samantha!!! - Jon gritaba a la puerta de la habitación de Sam  
  
- oye, no grites, solo hubieras tocado la puerta   
  
- perdón Sam, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
- pasa... - Jon entro y cerro la puerta - Lune... sal, es Jon!! - el gatito con alas salio de la habitación  
  
- que bueno que eres tu, ¿iras con Tomoyo?  
  
- eso es lo que tengo planeado, solo venia por ustedes dos, se supone que Tomoyo esta en la casa de Eriol _... - Jon dijo esto con un poco de celos  
  
- ¿por que te enojas?, ¿acaso estas celoso de que Clow te la quite?  
  
- claro que no - dijo muy furioso - solo que... mmm... nada, mejor ya vámonos  
  
- Jon esta celoso, Jon esta celoso!!!! - Samantha y Plainet lo repetían - Jon esta...   
  
- ya cállense ustedes dos, y vámonos!! - Jon, Sam y Plainet se fueron, aunque mas enojado Jon.  
  
Makoto, Len y Cris ya estaban con Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo (si, también estaban Nakuru, Souppy, Kero, Touya, Yukito, Mako, Len y Cris con sus respectivos acompañantes y creo que ya) Jon estaba llegando apenas  
  
- perdón por llegar apenas - Jon le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo, reacción que hizo que Eriol se molestara, y esto causo que Cristina se molestara mas, pero Jon se alegro y Tomoyo se avergonzó (me encantan los triángulos, cuadrados, pentágonos y hasta icosaedros amorosos), en fin...  
  
- ¿que les parece si vamos al parque pingüino? - dijo Nakuru - hace mucho que no voy por allá  
  
- esta bien, me parece bien - dijo Sakura  
  
- si claro - dijeron todos los demás (haría dialogo por dialogo, pero son muchos) mientras todos caminaban hacia el parque pingüino, eso parecía una manifestación, afortunadamente, para ellos no había mucha gente que los estuviera criticando, todos se sentaron en el pasto (ya que no había suficientes bancas para todos)  
  
- y bien... platíquenme - dijo Touya - ¿por que todos ustedes tienen acompañantes? - señalando a Mako, Jon, Cris y Len  
  
- bueno, es que... - dijo Sam - esa era una condición para que Jon pudiera venir - a lo que Jon y Tomoyo asentaron con la cabeza  
  
- Yo vine por que tengo que cuidar y proteger a Len - dijo Takashi, a lo cual todos sintieron una gotita de sudor en la cabeza *_*U, pero aun así Shaoran y Len asentaron con la cabeza - también era una condición para que viniera  
  
- Yo vine por que no tenia nada que hacer, se presento esta oportunidad y vine - dijo Mark muy sonriente y orgulloso - no es así Cris, Eriol? - Cristina y Eriol asentaron con la cabeza  
  
- ¿que me ven?, yo vivo aquí - dijo Alesandra  
  
- eso es cierto - dijeron Sakura y Makoto asentando con la cabeza  
  
- ¿quien quiere un Sándwich? - dijo Yukito, para quitar lo intenso del ambiente - traje de jamón y de atún, además de mermelada y de crema de maní, ¿alguien quiere?  
  
- yo - dijeron Todos al mismo tiempo, Yukito repartió los Sándwiches y comieron (aunque Kero, Souppy, Esme, Mond, Sonne, y Plainet estaban enojados por que querían comer, pero estaban encerrados en bolsas)  
  
- Sakurita... Sakurita hazme caso!! - decía una pequeña voz desde la bolsa de Sakura  
  
- ¿que pasa Mako? ¿Que dices?  
  
- nada, no te he dicho nada  
  
- ¿enserio? - entonces Sakura bajo la mirada y vio que se movía su bolsa, a lo que pensó - Kero...  
  
- Sakurita... dame sándwich - Sakura abrió su bolsa rápidamente y metió un sándwich a lo que todos se dieron cuenta  
  
- ¿por que metiste un sándwich al bolso? - pregunto Makoto  
  
- eh?... bueno, lo que pasa es que... es que... - Sakura se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sudar - es que se cayo y como no hay bote de basura cerca... pues lo metí a la bolsa, para que después lo tire  
  
- ah! - dijeron todos, Sakura se aliviaba tras su pretexto  
  
- saben que, ahora vuelvo, voy a tirarlo - Sakura se levanto y se acerco al basurero, abrió la bolsa - Kero!, que te dije de que hicieras ruido o que salieras de la bolsa - Kero terminaba de comer su sándwich  
  
- pero si no me salí de la bolsa  
  
- pero si te moviste y hablaste, cosa que todos te oyeron, y luego me hiciste quedar en ridículo con todos  
  
- perdón... pero... - en eso se logro sentir una fuerte sensación que hizo que todos se alteraran  
  
- ¿que fue eso? - pregunto Sakura a Kero - se siente una fuerte presencia de una carta Clow  
  
- así es - dijo Haruka, quien estaba frente a Sakura, detrás de Haruka se encontraba Shane y Artemisa - no tardaste en darte cuenta verdad?  
  
- ¿Hanna?, ¿que haces aquí?  
  
- ¿quieres que te lo explique?, esta bien, pero con todos los demás para que no lo tenga que repetir, eso me choca  
  
- pero... - Haruka agarro a Sakura del brazo y la jalo frente a los demás  
  
- ¡¡hola!! - dijo Haruka muy sonriente, cosa que hizo que Mako, Cris, Len y Jon se alteraran  
  
- ¿que haces aquí Haruka? - pregunto Makoto  
  
- solo les vine a caer - Haruka miro a su alrededor y vio a todos - pero vaya!!!, que gran coincidencia, están todos reunidos - soltó a Sakura - vamos Sakura siéntate!!, tengo que contarles una larga y extraña historia  
  
- ¿una historia? - pregunto Eriol  
  
- así es... en primer lugar - Haruka se acerco a Eriol y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Cris se pusiera muy enojada - hola padre!  
  
- ¿padre? - preguntaron todos  
  
- así es... el es mi padre al igual que de las demás - Haruka volteo a ver a Mako, a Cris, a Len y a Jon - pero bueno, no se pongan así, esta bien, les explicare todo - volteo - vengan Shane y Artemisa!! - ellos se acercaron a Haruka - bueno, ahora estamos todos reunidos no es así? - todos se quedaron callados, Shaoran miraba muy feo a Haruka - vamos descendiente de Clow, no me veas tan feo, mejor quédate viendo a tu amada verdad  
  
- ¿a mi amada verdad? - Len se le quedo viendo muy feo a Haruka  
  
- aun que no se por que te mintió todo este tiempo  
  
- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- amiguita de la maestra ¿verdad?, bueno, tu tienes que mirar a la esperanza   
  
- ¿a la esperanza?  
  
- la esperanza que no creo que lo sea tanto ¿verdad?  
  
- déjate de palabrerías - dijo muy enojado Eriol  
  
- y tu mi amado padre, tienes que ver muy de cerca a tu deseo  
  
- ¿a mi deseo?  
  
- aunque - dijo Haruka sarcásticamente - no creo que te haya cumplido todos tus deseos  
  
- ¿que es lo que quieres Hanna?  
  
- y finalmente tu la maestra de las cartas... no creo que quieras saber pero, esa vida que tienes es muy molesta  
  
- ¿la vida que tengo?  
  
- hasta se cree detective, pero de todos modos es muy inútil  
  
- ya déjate de tonterías niña - dijo Touya muy molesto  
  
- esta bien... yo soy una creación del mago Clow, soy el lado negativo de todas las cartas positivas que tiene Sakura... soy... - un aura dorada rodeo a Haruka haciendo que se transformara con un vestido como de luto y al mismo tiempo se transformaron Shane y Artemisa - soy la carta destino...  
  
- ¿la carta destino? - todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, a excepción de Mako, Cris, Len y Jon  
  
- así es, soy una de las cinco cartas malignas  
  
- si eres una de las cartas malignas que el mago Clow hizo, ¿donde están las demás?  
  
- pero vaya que son despistados, si se los acabo de decir, pero ustedes no me hacen caso, pero bueno, se los diré directamente, las otras cuatro cartas son...  
  
- espera destino... - dijo Makoto, a lo que abrazo a Sakura, le dio un beso en la mejilla - perdóname... mi querida Sakura, Jon se levanto y tomo la mano de Tomoyo, la beso y le dijo  
  
- perdóneme... señorita Daidouji - Len se acerco a Shaoran y le planto un beso  
  
- mi amor por ti es verdad... perdón mi amado Shaoran - Cristina se le quedo viendo a Eriol, tomo la mano de Eriol y la beso  
  
- ¿por que hiciste eso?  
  
- por amabilidad y cortesía... imbecil - (para saber exactamente a que me refiero, lean de nuevo el capitulo uno de esta serie) Cris se levanto y le planto el beso - perdóname cariño  
  
Después de las emotivas despedidas, Mako, Cris, Len y Jon se levantaron, al igual que Alesandra, Mark, Takashi y Sam, y de las bolsas salieron Esme, Mond, Sonne y Plainet Lune  
  
- están listos? - pregunto Mako  
  
- si! - dijeron los demás  
  
- de acuerdo... es hora de mostrar nuestra verdadera identidad - un aura verde rodeo a Makoto, esta también rodeo a Alesandra y a Esme. Otra aura rodeo a Jon, esta era de color gris plateado, esta también envolvió a Samantha y a Plainet Lune. Una aura color rojo rodeo a Len y también a Takashi y a Sonne y por ultimo un aura azul rodeo a Cristina a Mark y a Mond... Makoto resulto ser un chico bastante guapo, de cabello medio, pero agarrado, su vestimenta era de la del tipo de Yue, Alesandra, resulto una chica alta la cual tenia el cabello bastante largo y rojo, con una mirada muy fría y con alas de ave, su vestimenta era un vestido café, bastante largo y sutilmente sexy, Esme, salio siendo un enorme tigre blanco, la cual tenia alas y era bastante impresionante.   
  
Jon era un chico con cabello largo muy largo y azul claro, tenia vestimenta como la de Merlin (el mago eh!), Samantha era una impresionante chica con mirada suave, con unas alas de mariposa rosa y un vestido igualmente rosa, pero mas como hada, en cuanto a Plainet Lune, era un enorme tigre azul marino, con alas de Mariposa.   
  
Len era una chica con cabello rubio y largo (muy diferente a como era), con un vestido largo liso y amarillo claro, Takashi, era una impresionante joven que tenia en cabello corto(milagro!), con un traje azul marino, del tipo de Yue (no el color eh!)con alas, y Sonne era un puma muy grande y dorado, con alas de angel.   
  
Cristina era la que cambiaba mas, ella se transformo en una chica mas hermosa que lo que era (si, mas hermosa que Tomoyo), tenia un vestido Azul cielo, un poco pegado, pero no tanto, su mirada era la mas dulce de todas, tenia olanes y también tenia guantes, tenia hasta un tocado de flores detrás de la cabeza, (espero haberla descrito bien, por que quería hacerla bonita), Mark, era un joven con el cabello largo y negro, con una vestimenta muy extraña, pues era del tipo hindú sin turbante ni nada de eso pero si alas, en lo que Mond era un enorme y hermoso puma de negro, con alas blancas y se le veían muy bien.  
  
Makoto, Len, Cris y Jon se pararon frente a Destino  
  
- pero ya era hora, tardan siglo y medio para vestirse  
  
- perdón, pero ya estamos aquí - dijo Mako  
  
- esta bien, dejen se los presento... - todos aun seguían impactados tras la transformación de los chicos - ellos son... - Mako le tapo la boca a Destino  
  
- nosotros podemos solos... -Makoto se paro frente una Sakura aun asombrada - yo soy la carta vida - Cristina se paro frente a Eriol  
  
- yo la carta deseo - Len frente a Shaoran  
  
- yo soy la carta verdad - y Jon se paro frente a Tomoyo  
  
- y yo... la carta esperanza... - dijo Jon finalmente  
  
Fin del episodio doce  
  
Nota de la autora.- este es un episodio que me costo mucho trabajo, pero me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, aquí se explican varias cosas, por ejemplo recuerdan lo del detective, se los explicare... Mako(la carta vida) le dijo a Cristina(la carta deseo) que quería ser detective, y Cris como carta deseo, se lo cumplio, espero que lo hayan entendido, me gusto mucho la parte de cuando llega Nakuru (es que me cae muy bien) la parte también que me gusto fue la del parque y de los sándwich es, y, lo que espero que les haya agradado son las descripciones de Todos los que se transforman(espero que me haya salido bien la parte de Cris),la forma de despedirse también me encanto, aunque para algunos sea muy melosa, en fin, los siguientes capítulos son mas tardados y pesados(para mi, Claro!), pues se acerca la batalla real, espero que le haya gustado... Hasta el siguiente episodio " Es tiempo de la verdadera lucha" y vaya que lo será para mi...  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	13. Es tiempo de la verdadera lucha

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio trece: "Es tiempo de la verdadera lucha"  
  
Todos se quedaron muy asombrados tras la confesión de los cuatro acompañantes y sus respectivos guardianes, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo eran los más impactados de todos. Touya, Nakuru, Yukito, Kero, Souppy, se quedaron impresionados y pedían una explicación  
  
- Cerberus... nosotros... nuestra misión era quedarnos con las cartas Clow y destruir cruelmente a la maestra de las cartas - dijo Vida muy triste (Makoto)  
  
- pero... ¿como es posible? - dijo Sakura muy triste y casi llorando - ¿eso significa que me engañaste? ¿Que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue mentira?  
  
- no, Sakura eso no es cierto  
  
- no... - Shaoran lo decía llorando tristemente - cállate!!! - dijo furioso - ya nos han echo sufrir demasiado   
  
- Shaoran no era nuestra intención que... - dijo verdad (Len)  
  
- ¿por que? ¿Por que son tan crueles con nosotros? ¿Por que nos hacen sufrir tanto?  
  
- Tomoyo yo... - esperanza (Jon) estaba tratando de darles una explicación  
  
- creo que así es... ustedes tienen esa misión... ¿no es cierto? - Eriol dirigió la mirada hacia deseo, deseo (Cristina) solo bajo la mirada  
  
- bueno... no es cierto, nuestra misión ha cambiado - dijo deseo  
  
- ¿como que ha cambiado? -Pregunto destino - ¿no se supone que tenemos esa misión?  
  
- así es... teníamos esa misión, pero todo cambio - dijo vida  
  
- ¿a que te refieres con eso? - pregunto muy desconcertado Yukito  
  
- que... que ahora ya no somos mas cartas Clow, somos cartas Sakura  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - grito comunitario  
  
- nosotros estábamos aquí para destruir a la maestra de las cartas, pero desde que apareció lo mas preciado para ella... todo cambio  
  
- eso significa que ya apareció lo mas preciado para mi - Sakura estaba muy sorprendida "pero... ¿que es?" pensaba  
  
- es cierto... - dijo Destino - no me había dado cuenta, claro!, sus nombres... han cambiado, ahora lo recuerdo, tu vida te llamabas muerte, la verdad se llamaba mentira, la esperanza era desesperanza, y el deseo... el deseo sigue siendo deseo, talvez seas de los míos  
  
- te equivocas... - dijo deseo - yo no iba a cambiar de nombre, solo de intenciones, ¿recuerdas?  
  
- ¡ah si!, eso significa que... que ustedes ya no van a pelear de mi lado, aunque no quiera tendré que enfrentarlas a ustedes  
  
- así es... - dijo esperanza - así que prepárate… ¿están listos?  
  
- ¡si!  
  
- un momento... - dijo destino - pero yo no me voy a enfrentar a ustedes... recuerden que a quien tengo que enfrentar es a la maestra, así que no molesten y háganse a un lado  
  
- detente - dijo Shaoran parándose frente a destino - no ataques a Sakura  
  
- ¿y tu que te crees?, hazte a un lado y déjame pasar - destino empujo fuertemente a Shaoran tirandolo - bueno... ¿estas lista?  
  
- no... - dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿que?... - dijo sorprendida destino - ¿y tu por que dices eso amiguita de la maestra?  
  
- es que... Sakura no esta lista, ¿sabes?, hace mucho tiempo que ella no practica magia, y lo más importante, no esta vestida para la situación  
  
- ¿pero que dices? - dijo Shane el protector de destino, amenazándola  
  
- no espera... la amiguita tiene razón... mucha razón... - destino se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pensar - esta bien... que les parece si nos enfrentamos... ¡mañana!, si esta bien, será mañana  
  
- pero... - Sakura estaba muy desconcertada, pero ese era su destino y tenia que aceptarlo - esta bien será mañana  
  
- ¿que? - todos se quedaron atónitos de que Sakura aceptara un reto de ese tamaño  
  
- ¿que te parece en este parque... a las... a las cuatro?, me parece una genial idea, vaya que soy genial  
  
- presumida - dijeron todos en voz baja  
  
- entonces te veo mañana a las cuatro, nos vemos!! - destino, Shane y Artemis se fueron volando. Mientras que todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por todo lo que había pasado en ese momento  
  
- creo que es hora de irnos - dijo Verdad  
  
- esperen... - dijo Sakura quien estaba aun impactada por todo lo que había pasado - creo que necesitare de su ayuda para que pueda pelear  
  
- si, esta bien - Verdad, Esperanza, Vida y Deseo se transformaron en sus falsas identidades, al igual que todos sus guardianes.  
  
Hubo tensión en todo ese ambiente, Mako, Cris, Jon y Len estuvieron haciendo que Sakura recuperara toda la práctica de magia que tenia, con un poco de ayuda de Shaoran y Eriol.   
  
Como dije el ambiente era muy tenso, no se podían hablar muy bien, les daba pena y un poco de rencor "¿estaban jugando con nosotros?" se preguntaban, toda la noche se la pasaron en la casa de Sakura practicando y Tomoyo preparaba otro hermoso traje.   
  
Nakuru ya no se le pegaba a Touya, Kero y Souppy consultaban los libros que había dejado Clow, pero por más que los analizaban no encontraban nada que les sirviera.   
  
Al día siguiente Sakura no fue a la escuela, Tomoyo había acabado con el traje, pero le había gustado mas el anterior, así que decidió que Sakura usara el primero que describí (ver capitulo 11), también había llamado a Nueva York por lo de la película, cosa que hizo que Jon se pusiera triste (tomen en cuenta que él también estaba en la película), Shaoran le hablo a su madre y le contó lo ocurrido, su madre le dijo que cuidara de la maestra de las cartas y que tuviera mucho cuidado él. Eriol por otra parte hablo a Londres para avisar a la escuela que seguiría sin ir por lo menos una semana, y que el subjefe lo sustituyera.   
  
Ya eran las tres de la tarde e iba a ser hora del encuentro...  
  
- Sakura te ves hermosa  
  
- Gracias Tomoyo... pero lamentablemente no es momento para eso  
  
- Sakura... yo confió mucho en ti, además siempre me devolviste todos mis trajes enteros, espero que esta vez como antes vuelvas entera mi querida Sakura  
  
- Tomoyo... gracias - Sakura abrazo a su amiga de toda la vida   
  
- creo que ya es hora de irnos ama... - dijo Makoto  
  
- así es... vámonos - y todos se fueron como manifestación hacia el parque pingüino (la verdad es que no hacían mucho tiempo caminando y tenían tiempo de hablar) - Makoto... ¿por que no me dijiste la verdad?  
  
- lo lamento ama, no fue esa mi intención, lo hice por su propia seguridad  
  
- ¿por mi propia seguridad?, ¿por que no pensaste en lo que yo sentía? - Sakura se adelanto cerca de Tomoyo, pero Tomoyo estaba platicando con Jon  
  
- ¿así que después de todo era mentira eso de la película?  
  
- claro que no, yo amo a esa película, que también me esta costando mi trabajo hacerla  
  
- ¿y por que no dijiste eso desde el principio?  
  
- no lo se... es que tu eras la persona que me haría llegar a la maestra de las cart... - se dio cuenta de que la regó  
  
- ¿yo era la persona que haría que tú te acercaras a la maestra de las cartas?, me da mucha alegría que no te hayas puesto jamás a pensar en mi  
  
- yo no quise decir eso Tomo...  
  
- señorita Daidouji por favor - Jon se quedo muy triste, mientras que Tomoyo le agarraba fuertemente el brazo a Sakura que estaba alado de ella. Len estaba tratando de hablarle a Shaoran  
  
- por favor respondedme Shaoran!  
  
- yo no tengo por que dirigirte la palabra  
  
- por favor, no seas tan cruel conmigo  
  
- ¿cruel?, ¿habla de crueldad la persona que me mintió todo este tiempo? ¿y se supone que eras la verdad?, pero que falsa - Shaoran camino mas rápido dejándola sola, Takashi llego por atrás y la abrazo  
  
- tranquila... sabias que esto pasaría - Takashi abrazaba a Len quien estaba llorando tristemente.  
  
Por otra parte Cristina estaba caminando detrás de Eriol, Eriol volteo y vio a cristina  
  
- ¿no me vas a decir nada? - preguntaba Eriol  
  
- ¿que quieres que te diga?, si te dirijo la palabra me vas a decir que jamás pensé en ti, que soy una cruel y despiadada que jamás pensó en tus sentimientos  
  
- así es, eso diría, pero no va a ser así... ¿sabes por que?  
  
- por que tu fuiste quien nos creó y nos dio esa orden  
  
- no..., no te lo diría, por que te amo demasiado para que haga eso - Cristina se sonrojo, Eriol avanzó más dejándola sola…  
  
- yo también... - se dijo en voz baja  
  
- vaya ya era hora de que llegaran - dijo Destino quien estaba en los columpios  
  
- pero aun no son las cuatro, son las... tres y media - dijo Shaoran con reloj en mano  
  
- ¿ah si? - Destino hizo unos movimientos con las manos - ahora ya son las cuatro - todos voltearon a ver su reloj y así era ya eran las cuatro  
  
- ¿como hiciste eso? - preguntaba Yukito  
  
- fácil, ese era el destino de todos, además de que me se unos trucos de magia, en fin... ya es hora de pelear ¿o no es así? - Kero, Yukito, Nakuru y Souppy se transformaron en sus verdaderas identidades, Mako, Cris, Len y Jon también se transformaron - pero parece que hoy si vienes vestida para la ocasión ¿o no?, bueno, en vista de que ya todos se transformaron y están a punto de presenciar mi victoria comencemos... es tiempo de la verdadera lucha - cuando termino de decir esto todo el ambiente se volvió oscuro...  
  
Fin del episodio trece  
  
Nota de la autora.- el día de hoy estoy viendo la TV y estoy viendo a Sakura, es un capitulo muy bonito, pues es el de el ascensor, y me digo a mi misma pero que vida tan aburrida tengo!!!! (ese es uno de mis mas grandes traumas de mi vida), pero en fin espero que les haya agradado el capitulo... es uno de los cuales les tome cariño ya que me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo,(después de estar todo el día depresiva, como no iba a costarme trabajo?) tuve que reducir muchos diálogos, pues me he dado cuenta de que eso hago, otra parte que me agrado fue en la parte de las discusiones de nuestros protagonistas con las cartas, pero apoco Eriol no fue muy lindo?, en fin, juro que para el otro capitulo ya vendrá la batalla real, ya sin rodeos, y espero que ya acabe la historia, por que apuesto que se les esta haciendo una eternidad, pero no se preocupen le doy de tres a cinco capítulos mas (por favor aguántenme), el próximo capitulo se llama "la batalla mas grande que ha vivido una card captor" espero que les guste...  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	14. La batalla más grande que ha vivido una ...

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio catorce: "La batalla más grande que ha vivido una Card Captor"  
  
- bueno... - dijo Destino - Sakura y yo somos las únicas que vamos a pelear ¿entendido? - Destino movió las manos he hizo que todos (a excepción de Sakura) fueran expulsados de un circulo invisible - ahora... puedes usar todas las cartas que tienes  
  
- ¿todas las cartas?, eso quiere decir que también puedo usar a ellos - señalando a vida, deseo, verdad y esperanza  
  
- pero... no creo que te ayuden demasiado..., esta bien solo si tu les ordenas que hacer y que ellas no hagan los que quieran  
  
- esta bien - dijo Sakura - entren conmigo - las cartas entraron junto con sus guardianes, ya todos estaban dentro  
  
- bien, comencemos..., tu primero Sakura  
  
- esta bien - Sakura saco las cartas que tenia a la mano, estas eran snow, shot, create, twin, flower, light, libra, lock, rain silent, figth, firey, loop, sleep... "¿cual usare?" se preguntaba Sakura, "song, move, power, arrow, big, storm, shield... ¿el escudo?, esta debe de estar cerca de mi por si las dudas, pero ahora no me sirve de nada, wood, illusion, ¿cual usaré?  
  
- ya me canse, escoge una ¿o quieres que yo comience?  
  
- no espera... - agarro otro pequeño bonche de cartas, wave, windy...windy, esa le podría servir, ¿pero para que?, little, sword, through, thunder, return, voice, sand, sweet, fly, earthy, "es cierto, puedo usar los cuatro elementos, comenzare con..." - ya esta!!, comenzare con... carta, por favor atrápala con su enredadera, wood!! - bosque salio y comenzó a formar una enredadera en Destino, haciendo que la atrapara - lo logre!  
  
- eso no es posible - dijo Yue - no es posible derrotarla tan rápido.  
  
Eriol se le quedaba viendo a la carta destino, no era tan fácil derrotarla, ¿por que no sale de la enredadera?, las cartas Verdad, Vida, Esperanza y Deseo pensaban que había sido demasiado fácil solo enredarla, en eso se logra oír como comienzan a rechinar los troncos que envolvían a destino, hasta que se vio como se rompieron  
  
- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes dar Sakura?, ya me había dormido, bien, ahora que ya atacaste tu... me toca a mi - Destino saco unas flechas y comenzó a señalar a Sakura con las flechas, luego se las lanzo  
  
- shield!!! - Sakura estaba esforzándose para que las flechas no cruzaran el escudo, pero poco a poco las flechas atravesaban el escudo, haciendo que rasguñara a Sakura - Jump! - solo así pudo esquivar las flechas.  
  
Vida trato de lanzarle una lanza a destino, pero esta la esquivo fácilmente, tan fácil que la agarro y se la regreso, Sakura uso en ese momento la carta thunder y paro la lanza  
  
- gracias Sakura - dijo Vida, pero Sakura no le respondió, aun estaba resentida.   
  
- me toca a mi... - Sakura saco la carta thunder - hazla electrocutar, Thunder! - pero destino las evadía fácilmente, Sakura no lo podía creer, no le podía dar a Destino, no era posible  
  
- no creí que fueras tan débil Sakura... es tu turno de darme las cartas - destino levanto los pingüinos que había alrededor y se las lanzo a Sakura. Vida, Deseo, Verdad y Esperanza se juntaron para proteger a Sakura, lanzando lejos a los pingüinos  
  
- oye eso fue trampa... no es justo Sakura,   
  
- eso no fue mi culpa, ellos actuaron por cuenta propia  
  
- exacto Sakura, fue lo que te dije que no hicieran... ¿me entiendes?- Destino con un movimiento de mano hizo que las otras cartas fueran echadas fuera de un solo golpe, Shaoran no pudo soportarlo  
  
- Len! - Verdad se quedo paralizada... Shaoran le había vuelto a hablar, Shaoran se acerco corriendo hacia Verdad - ¿estas bien?  
  
- si... eso creo Shaoran  
  
- me da gusto... ahora si le podrás ayudar a Sakura  
  
Verdad se sintió mal por lo que le dijo y le dio una bofetada  
  
- no necesito de la ayuda de nadie, así que suéltame... además yo se cuando ayudar a Sakura y cuando no, ¿entendiste? - Verdad se paro furiosa dejando a Shaoran confundido, ¿acaso lo que dijo fue malo?  
  
Verdad, Vida, Deseo y Esperanza se pararon inmediatamente, estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Sakura, los protectores de las cartas trataron de atacar a Destino, pero los mismos guardianes de Destino los detuvieron.  
  
- ay Sakurita... creo que es tiempo de que esto acabe, no veo el caso de que todo sea así,... Te propongo algo... ¿que te parece si cada que uses una carta me la quedo?, amenos que esta carta te funcione, ¿que piensas?  
  
- por supuesto que no, no te voy a dar mis cartas... ¿para que las quieres?  
  
Destino nublo el día a uno más oscuro, y casi no se podía ver nada, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, casi impedía poder ver...  
  
- ¿para que crees?, tal vez las use para destruirte..., talvez las use para la paz..., talvez las use para destruir al mundo..., o talvez solo las quiera para divertirme... - el viento soplaba más fuerte - o tal vez, para todo lo anterior... - Destino levanto el brazo y saco flechas, las cuales les dio directamente a las otras cuatro cartas, dejándolas lastimadas y tiradas - y ahora mi querida Sakura... te toca que me las des...  
  
Sakura uso rápidamente a la carta escudo, para protegerse de las flechas que le lanzaba Destino, pero el escudo no pudo contra tal poder, y la carta desapareció y voló a manos de Destino, Sakura uso la carta Jump y trato de huir para tener tiempo, pero choco contra un escudo invisible, y la carta Jump desapareció y reapareció en manos de Destino, Shaoran trato de usar su magia, pero esta ni siquiera toco a Destino, pero esta lo mando a volar...  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto, Maestra de las cartas Sakura, mas vale que te rindas y que me entregues todas las cartas que tengas en tu poder...  
  
- Nunca!!! no te las entregaré... - destino miro con rencor a Sakura  
  
- entonces... te las quitare una por una - destino hizo que el cielo sacara truenos, los cuales comenzaron a golpear, haciendo a todos correr  
  
- tierra!!! - La tierra hizo que los rayos desaparecieran, pero en eso comenzaron a salir árboles, la tierra volvió a ser carta y estaba en manos de destino  
  
- ay Sakura... me decepcionas mucho - Destino comenzó a reír. Sakura en eso saco otra carta  
  
- Fuego!!!- el bosque se empezó a incendiar, pero comenzó a llover y apago todo  
  
- eso no es posible - veía Tomoyo aterrorizada, al igual que los demás ¿como podía ser destino tan fuerte?, el fuego se apago, haciendo que volviera a carta y con esto en manos de destino   
  
- esto no puede ser... Nube!!! - con esta comenzó a condensar la lluvia parándola, pero en eso salio un gran torbellino de agua, haciendo que la nube fuera carta... - Freeze!!! - el agua se congelo y cayo, pero un incendio descongelo todo  
  
- esto es imposible, ¿que pasa? ¿Por que Sakura esta perdiendo sus cartas? - preguntaba Cerberos en lo que veían como Sakura actuaba desesperadamente, Sakura sacaba una carta, pero destino sabia como derrotarlas, las cartas comenzaron a rodear a Destino...  
  
- Vida, Esperanza, Verdad, Deseo ¿acaso no pueden ayudar a Sakura? - preguntaba desesperada Tomoyo, al ver como su amiga esta siendo brutalmente derrotada - Jon... Esperanza... por favor, ayuda a mi amiga, te lo suplico... - Esperanza veía a Tomoyo llorando, como jamás creyó verla, eso le dolió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser...  
  
- Señorita Daidouji... - Esperanza tomo a Tomoyo de la barbilla, y la miro a los ojos - no se preocupe... mi misión es ayudar a su amiga así que no se desespere ¿de acuerdo? - Esperanza se paro con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Vida, Deseo y Verdad también se les quedaron viendo a estos dos, era muy cierto, su misión era ayudar a Sakura, a la maestra de las cartas...  
  
- Flower!!! - Solo le quedaban pocas cartas, no podía más Sakura, estaba totalmente desesperada, entre más usaba una carta Sakura, destino se la quitaba, hasta que tiro su ultima carta... - por favor... carta... - decía Sakura llorando - ayúdame... eres lo único que me queda..., aunque si te digo la verdad... no creo que me seas de gran utilidad... solo da lo mejor de ti ¿si?... Silent...!!! - Destino vio a su alrededor, nada se oía, en eso uso una de las propias cartas de Sakura  
  
En ese momento no se oía nada... nada... el silencio era absoluto, hasta que se logro oír una hermosa voz...que rompió el silencio... era la carta canción…   
  
Y así acabo... la ultima carta de Sakura estaba en manos de Destino, Sakura se echo a llorar todo lo que pudo, no podía ser posible que fuera derrotada...  
  
- ¿por que?... ¿por que?... - Sakura golpeo fuertemente el suelo - ¿POR QUE?  
  
- Sakura... - decían un poco desilusionados todos, por que ahora todas las cartas Sakura las tenia Destino en su poder  
  
- ¿Y que? ¿Ya te diste por vencida?...- Decía Destino sarcásticamente... - ¿y crees que se te acabaron todas las cartas? - Sakura volteo a ver a Destino   
  
- ¿pero que dices?, te has llevado todas mis cartas!! - le gritaba furiosa  
  
- pero si no es cierto... veras... aun te quedan 4 cartas...  
  
Fin del episodio 14  
  
Nota de la autora.-¿saben? para hacer este capitulo tarde mucho tiempo, no sabia si iba a seguir esta historia, una chica, la primera que lo leyó, me dijo que no le entendió, pero... que si le gusto, además tiene faltas de redacción y no se que cosas más dijo, lo único que hice fue querer abandonar la historia, solo que me puse a pensar después, y decidí que no iba a abandonar esta historia y así lo haré, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga para hacer la historia, no importa cuanto tarde, lo único que quiero es mejorarla y seguir...  
  
Este capitulo lo trate de hacer lo más cruel que pude, espero que me haya salido bien, juro que me costo esfuerzo, además de que tuve que releerlo para saber en que continuaba, espero que mi esfuerzo les haya gustado... gracias. Sigan con la historia, que tiene en el siguiente capitulo mucho romance y acción, el siguiente capitulo se titula "recuerdame..." 


	15. Recuerdame

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio quince.- "Recuerdame..."  
  
- ¿cuatro cartas? - Preguntaba Sakura desconcertada - no estés jugando, eso no es cierto!!  
  
- ¿y las que tienes atrás que? ¿Crees que no son tuyas?... Sakura mejor ya ríndete y dámelas, para que todo este sufrimiento tuyo acabe  
  
Sakura veía a las otras cuatro cartas, estaba débiles, y con rasguños de las flechas que le había lanzado destino...  
  
- ¿y ustedes que dicen? - preguntaba Sakura   
  
- por supuesto que te van a ayudar - gritaba Cerberos desde atrás  
  
- así es... nosotros te vamos a ayudar - decía Vida con una ligera sonrisa - ¿están listos?  
  
- ¡si! - dijeron los otros tres  
  
"espero que le podamos ayudar a Sakura con este Sacrificio..." pensaba Vida  
  
"no te fallare... Tomoyo" pensaba Esperanza  
  
"ojalá que esto funcione" pensaba Verdad  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Sakura... confíen en nosotros" termino pensando Deseo  
  
- AHORA!!! - grito Vida  
  
Los cuatro corrieron hacia destino, esta segura de si misma comenzó a lanzar varios poderes de las cartas de Sakura quienes golpeaban fuertemente a las otras cuatro cartas, las cuatro se alinearon en línea recta y se pusieron en posición...  
  
- VIDA ETERNA!!!  
  
- DESEO ABSOLUTO!!!  
  
- VERDAD INFINITA!!!  
  
- ESPERANZA DEL ALMA!!!  
  
Las cuatro cartas lanzaron el mayor poder que tenían, pero Destino con la mirada mas fría y con el poder de todas las cartas reunidas trato de repelar el poder de estas, aunque el poder de las cuatro juntas lograron tirar a Destino, ahora las cartas eran quienes estaban peor, pues habían gastado todos los poderes que tenían, Destino quedo tirada con la apariencia en que estaban las otras cuatro cartas  
  
- LO LOGRARON!!! - grito Tomoyo emocionada  
  
- por fin... - dijo Shaoran ya mas tranquilo  
  
- VIVA LO LOGRARON!!! - Nakuru abrazo a Touya y lo intento besar  
  
- ALÉJATE DE MI....!!!! - cuando por fin se alejo de Nakuru, Touya esta a punto de acercarse a Sakura...  
  
Pero la cara de esta no estaba tan convencida, tal y como la de Eriol...  
  
- ¿que pasa Eriol? - preguntaba Tomoyo un poco confusa por la cara de Eriol quien estaba todavía serio  
  
- esto no se ha acabado - dijo Eriol con una cara que parecía de funeral  
  
- ¿pero que dices?  
  
Destino comenzaba a levantarse... Sakura grito:  
  
- ESTO AUN NO HA ACABADO!! - Todos voltearon la vista hacia Destino quien ahora estaba más desafiante...  
  
- ahora... me las pagaran...DESTINO CRUEL!!! -lanzo un máximo poder que iba contra el mago Clow, la amiga de la maestra de las cartas, el descendiente de Clow y la maestra de cartas...  
  
- cuidado Sakura!  
  
- Eriol!  
  
- Tomoyo!  
  
- Shaoran!  
  
Las cuatro cartas trataron de protegerlos...   
  
pip pip pip pip....sonaba el despertador de la casa de Sakura, quien le avisaba que ya eran las 6 am..., Sakura se levanto y vio el reloj, se dio cuenta de que era el despertador  
  
- tal vez... todo fue un sueño... - se decía a ella misma, se levanto y se puso un viejo uniforme que no veía hace mucho, el uniforme de Tomoeda, la primaria Tomoeda... termino de cambiarse se vio en el espejo y se vio como cuando tenia 10 años, su padre la llamo y bajo  
  
- buenos días papá!  
  
- buenos días Sakura! - su padre le dio su desayuno  
  
- ¿y mi hermano?  
  
- ¿eh?, ¿por que me preguntas eso? - Sakura se quedo extrañada ¿como que por qué le pregunta eso? - Sakura... Touya se fue a Londres desde hace 5 años  
  
- ¿cinco años? ¿Pero como?, ¿se fue a la Londres? ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿pero no lo recuerdas Sakura?, él se fue a seguir a la profesora Mizuki  
  
- pero... - Sakura mejor ya no pregunto más, decidió que era mejor irse a la escuela - nos vemos padre - Sakura trato de ponerse los patines, pero no los encontró en el vestíbulo, - oye papá ¿y mis patines?  
  
- ¿tus patines? ¿Sakura estas bien?... hoy te veo muy rara, tu siempre te vas caminando, abandonaste los patines y todo tipo de deporte desde tu caída, es por eso que tienes tus cicatrices...  
  
- ¿cicatrices? - en eso se toco la cabeza y se sintió algo como una cicatriz, ¿de donde habrá salido ésta? y también se toco la pierna, exactamente en la pantorrilla ¿y esta de donde salio?  
  
Sakura se fue caminando ¿que fue todo lo que paso?, ¿por que no recordaba nada de su vida? ¿Touya se había ido?, cuando llego a la escuela Sakura entro como siempre sonriente y deslumbrante  
  
- buenos días  
  
- buenos días Sakura!  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba, algo así como...como... no lo sabia, quizás era alguien, algo así como...  
  
**********  
  
- Tomoyo... levántate, ya es tarde! - Sonomi fue quien se encargo de levantar a la dulce y tierna Tomoyo quien hasta al despertar tenia una hermosa apariencia - Hoy nos vamos a EUA... ¿recuerdas?  
  
- ¿Estados Unidos?, tienes razón..., es hoy... pero... ¿y todo lo que paso?  
  
- ¿de que hablas Tomoyo? lo dices por que no te quieres ir ¿verdad?  
  
- no, no es eso, solo que... tuve un sueño... muy raro, bastante para ser exacta  
  
- me dijiste que habías tenido esos sueños desde que te asaltaron  
  
- ¿me asaltaron? - la cara de Sonomi se extraño  
  
- ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Que te pasa Tomoyo?  
  
- nada madre, ¿sabes que? mejor me cambio para que podamos irnos ¿esta bien?  
  
- de acuerdo Tomoyo, solo date prisa ¿esta bien?  
  
- claro... - Sonomi salio del cuarto y Tomoyo se levanto, y se sentó en la cama en eso vio el vidrio de su ventana que reflejaba el sol, y también la reflejaba a ella, como una niña de 10 años, se paro y comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando acabo vio un cuarto, al que no entraba, entonces le entro la curiosidad, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba vació, pero veía en su mente una gran televisión acompañada de muchas video caseteras y también muchos casets que tenían un nombre, un solo nombre, todos los videos los tenían, ese era l titulo de todos... pero no lograba recordarlos, solo ese nombre y quizás recordaría todo... pero... ¿cual era?  
  
********************  
  
- Shaoran!!! - gritaba una de las hermanas de... vaya de Shaoran - despierta, no ves que es tarde y que tienes que ir al concilio de brujos  
  
Shaoran comenzaba a despertar, vamos, había despertado de un largo sueño, tan largo que le parecía raro que estuviera ahí, ¿que paso con todo lo anterior?   
  
- ahora bajo, dile a mi madre que bajare en cuanto me vista  
  
- vaya hermanito, eso de que cantes te cansa ¿cierto?  
  
- ¿de que cante?, pero si yo no canto...  
  
- ¿eso es lo que crees?, pues que te pasa hermanito, no sabia que perdieras la memoria en solo una noche - ¿a que se refería su hermana? ¿Cantar...? pero si el ni en la regadera lo hace. Su hermana salio, Shaoran se levanto de su cama y se cambio, cuando se vio en el espejo, ese rostro se le hacia hasta en parte raro... como si ya llevara tiempo que no tuviera 10 años...   
  
Bajo de su habitación y se disponía a ir a desayunar, pero otra hermana de él le interrumpió diciéndole que su madre lo esperaba en la biblioteca...  
  
- ¿me buscaba madre? - Su madre lo volteo a ver con firmeza y seriedad  
  
- Shaoran... recuerdas que te había contado sobre el poderoso mago Lead Clow?  
  
- así es, lo recuerdo, él era uno de nuestros parientes mas cercanos y brujo poderoso  
  
- Shaoran de una vez te adelanto lo que te dirán en el concilio de brujos... - La cara de la madre de Shaoran en parte asustaban al pobre niño de 10 años, que a pesar de su edad ya era muy maduro, lo demostraba simplemente sus ojos. - el viejo Clow había creado unas cartas, las cuales son muy poderosas, con ellas...  
  
- con ellas se puede hacer magia, según el poder que tenga escrito abajo, esas son unas cartas muy poderosas y a lo que supongo... usted me enviara a buscarlas, puesto que soy el único hijo de la familia y que aparte poseo mas cantidad de magia que mis hermanas - la madre de Shaoran se quedo sorprendida  
  
- ¿como sabias todo eso? jamás nadie te lo había dicho...  
  
Shaoran fue ahora el más sorprendido, ¿como es que lo sabia?, algo o alguien ya se lo habían dicho  
  
- viendo que ahora lo sabes, o mejor dicho, que ya lo sabias...te encargare una misión... - en lo que su madre le decía todo lo que tenia que hacer, Shaoran se puso a pensar, ¿quien le había dicho todo eso?, ¿por que sabia algo que jamás le habían dicho?... ya hacia tiempo que soñaba a una niña - puedes salir, cuando termines de desayunar iras al concilio  
  
- esta bien madre - Shaoran salio de la biblioteca y se quedo recargado en la pared, ¿quien era esa niña? ¿Quien...?...  
  
**************  
  
- ¿te dispones a hacer la tarea Eriol? - le preguntaba una señora como de 30 años, alta, de ojos azules, delgada vestida con un babero que se ponen las amas de casa  
  
- quizás si, quizás no... - decía Eriol quien era un pequeño niño de 10 años  
  
- Eriol, no quiero que me vuelvan a llegar notas diciendo lo de siempre "su hijo trato de hacerse el gracioso en clases y ocasiono un enorme problema!" - decía con una nota en la mano - recuerda que desde que tu padre atropello esa persona, jamás volviste a ser el mismo, antes eras igual de bromista y burlón, pero sabias comportarte  
  
- Madre, esas son las cosas que ya no quisiera recordar, y si tanto quieres me pondré a hacer la tarea - en eso se retiro y entro a una habitación - pero no dejare de hacerme el gracioso - termino dando una mueca graciosa que más que molestar a su madre, le dio risa...  
  
Eriol se encerró en su habitación, estaba dispuesto a ponerse a hacer la tarea...pero no podía de dejar de pensar que desde esa mañana tuvo un sueño muy extraño, la chica estaba frente a una gran torre, caían cartas y ella saltaba sin motivo alguno... al tiempo el sol y la luna desaparecieron y todo era oscuridad, tres personas quienes estaban arriba de un templo o algo así, ¿quien era esa niña?  
  
- Eriol!!!, la comida se servirá pronto  
  
- si ya voy madre - Eriol se fue del escritorio lleno de libros intactos y se dispuso a ir a comer, llego a la mesa y estaba dispuesto a comer  
  
- hace tiempo que comenzaste a soñar raro ¿verdad Eriol?  
  
- eh? ¿y tu como lo sabes mamá?  
  
- se nota en tu mirada, ¿sabes?, es en estos momentos en los que uno se pone a reflexionar ¿que pasaría si...? pero solo uno puede saber que va a pasar si pasan las cosas... ¿no lo crees?  
  
Eriol estaba sorprendido ¿que tenia que ver esas palabras con la comida? (vamos él estaba hambriento), pero se puso a pensar que tenia mucha razón...  
  
- ¿que es lo que sueñas? - Eriol le contó lo que soñaba, a lo que su madre se quedo sorprendida - ¿y sabes quien es esa chica?, quizás sabiéndolo sabrás lo que pasa y todo volverá a la normalidad...  
  
Aun extrañado por las palabras de su madre Eriol se puso a pensar... ¿la chica? ¿Quien era...? era...era...  
  
- SAKURA! - grito Eriol  
  
******  
  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba, algo así como...como... no lo sabia, quizás era alguien, algo así como...  
  
- TOMOYO! - grito Sakura  
  
*****  
  
Shaoran salio de la biblioteca y se quedo recargado en la pared, ¿quien era esa niña? ¿quien...?era...  
  
- SAKURA! - grito Shaoran  
  
*****  
  
Tomoyo veía que todos los videos los tenían, ese era el titulo de todos... pero no lograba recordarlos, solo ese nombre y quizás recordaría todo... pero... ¿cual era?  
  
- Claro!, SAKURA!!- grito emocionada Tomoyo  
  
******  
  
Una barrera de al parecer cristal comenzaba a romperse, solo les faltaba un recuerdo mas para que todo esto... valiera la pena...  
  
Fin del episodio 15  
  
Nota de la autora.- bien, dije que no la dejaría y así es, no dejare esta historia ahora que se pone más interesante, como ven ya no le falta mucho (y espero que así sea). Esta trate de hacer todo recordando como habría sido el mundo de Sakura si no hubiera tenido poder mágico alguno. Además le puse una madre a Eriol, espero que les haya parecido bien, solo que como no tenían magia me puse a pensar "¿NAKURU Y SOUPPY?, no!", así que le hice una madre.  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por que ahora si viene algo pesado... (O eso creo).   
  
El siguiente capitulo es la continuación de este, e iba a hacerlo todo en uno, pero me puse a reflexionar..."no, 'ta muy largo, mejor no"  
  
En fin, lean el siguiente capitulo por favor, este se titula "Recuerdame..."(segunda parte)  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	16. Recuerdame Segunda parte

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio dieciséis: "Recuerdame... (Segunda parte)"  
  
- ay no... Ya se me hizo tarde!!! - vemos de nuevo a un Eriol de 17 años, aun muy guapo.  
  
- Eriol, tu almuerzo - decía una Nakuru ya mas grande de como la vimos antes  
  
- gracias... - Eriol salía corriendo de su gran casa, llevaba un uniforme muy discreto y un portafolios junto con su almuerzo, el subió a su automóvil mercedes deportivo y negro (wow!!) y se disponía a ir a la escuela, la calle estaba totalmente libre, no había ningún carro, ni un alma ahí, así que podía acelerar libremente, podía pasar los semáforos sin ningún contratiempo - que bien, el día de hoy llegare temprano, y tendré tiempo para hacer con calma el examen...- en eso sintió que tenia que frenar, y así lo hizo, pero no había nada... se bajo del automóvil y comenzó a buscar algo o alguien... - algo... algo me falta - subió de nuevo a su auto y se dirigió a la escuela, y sí llego temprano y le dio tiempo de hacer el examen, dio uno de sus mejores discursos y tuvo tiempo de salir temprano... pero algo, era lo que le hacia falta, al menos ese día...  
  
Eriol paso por una casa que estaba toda abandonada, se detuvo y se le quedo viendo... algo... a algo le recuerda.  
  
En eso oyó una canción, de las más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida, trato de seguir la melodía, y es más, no fue muy lejos, estaba en el estereo de su coche, era una canción que creyó jamás volver a oír... pero no, lograba recordar esa voz...   
  
- creo que esa voz es de la persona que más me interesa... pero ¿quien es?... es... Es...  
  
***************  
  
- muchas gracias joven Yong por su interpretación del poema que creo que nadie entendió... en fin, es el turno del joven Li Shaoran, quien nos va a interpretar una canción llamada "Para Esa Persona Que No He Podido Olvidar" esperemos que lo único largo de aquí sea el titulo, démosle un fuerte aplauso - decía un profesor de Shaoran, quien estaba en el auditorio de la escuela, en la parte de arriba del auditorio decia "semana de Ciencias". despues de que todos aplaudieron salio un chico alto de cabello café y de impresionantes ojos marrón (que hicieron que suspiraran muchas chicas del colegio).   
  
Shaoran comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción la cual estaba en japonés y muchos no entendieron, pero las chicas que perseguían a Shaoran no les importo, por que cuando acabo recibió un gran aplauso.  
  
- bueno muchas gracias joven Li, su canción fue muy rara pero aun así no fue tan larga como su titulo  
  
- _... si, claro - decía Shaoran, Shaoran bajo del escenario y fue recibido por todas sus hermanas  
  
- pero que bien lo hiciste Shaoran  
  
- si gracias... - en ese momento sintió que algo le faltaba, que algo viniera a verlo, pero nada, ni nadie venia. Se espero al final del concierto y se quedo esperando algo, como si fuera a llegar y él lo supiera... pero jamás nada se acerco...   
  
Se fue caminando y llego a una casa que estaba abandonada, pero se detuvo ahí a ver, para que algo pasara..., pero solo podía recordar a una chica, de ojos verdes, con cabello corto y que le hacia sonreír mucho... por mas que trataba de recordarla, no podía...¿o si?  
  
- Shaoran!! - le gritaba en la mente, quizás con ese recuerdo, podría recordar todo y no estaría todo tan confuso... esa persona era la que más amaba y solo recordándola todo volvería a la normalidad... ella era... era...  
  
**************************  
  
- ¡¡ya me voy!!- decía una Sakura de 17 años, igual de hermosa...  
  
- adiós hija   
  
- adiós papa!!, volveré lo mas temprano posible - Sakura se iba patinando hacia la escuela, mientras veía todo el paisaje tan hermoso, las hojas de cerezo caían y todo se veía muy lindo, entonces es donde se pregunta que algo tiene que pasar...alguien pasaba junto de ella y se iban juntos, no era Yukito, era otra persona...  
  
- ¿carreras? - pensaba Sakura quien estaba confundida de la pregunta que se hizo inconscientemente - de acuerdo - entonces se fue tan rápidamente a la escuela Sakura iba en primer lugar y esperaba que la persona fuera tras de ella, entonces Sakura no se dio cuenta que había una piedra y...  
  
- ahh!! - pero fue demasiado tarde Sakura había caído, estaba esperado que alguien le preguntara como estaba, pero nadie hacia esa pregunta... se levanto y llego a la escuela cojeando un poco, pues se lastimo la rodilla. al llegar a la escuela esperaba que alguien llegara, y se sentara detrás de ella, pero nadie llegaba, ni llegaría a sentarse detrás de ella. Las clases acabaron y ella se fue caminando, en lo que paso por una enorme mansión la cual estaba deshabitada... se le quedaba viendo, esperando a que alguien saliera, pero nadie salía de ahí, solo esperaba a alguien, a la persona que le hiciera recordar parte de su pasado y futuro, estaba segura de que esto ya había pasado... y no se iba a dar por vencida para tratar de recordar...   
  
Trato de tomar algo de su cuello, como un collar, pero no tenia nada, no podía recordar ¿que era lo que quería sacar?, ¿que era lo que ella buscaba?...   
  
- no te des por vencida! - oía una voz interna, pero de un chico... esa voz... si la lograba recordar estaría segura de que todo tendría fin... esa voz era de la persona que más amaba y si la lograra recordar... si la lograra recordar... era de... de...  
  
***********************************  
  
- muy bien eso es todo, mañana terminaremos - decía una hermosa Tomoyo con el cabello mas largo, con unos hermosos ojos azules de 17 años  
  
- hasta mañana señorita Daidouji  
  
- si, hasta mañana - Tomoyo tomo su cámara de video, unos scrips y sus lentes, estaba yéndose caminando ya que su auto estaba descompuesto y a sus guarda espaldas no las llevo ese día.  
  
Ya era de noche y su casa al fin y al cabo no estaba tan lejos, sin querer sintió a alguien que la seguía, entonces Tomoyo caminaba mas rápido, hasta que la persona que la seguía se le planto enfrente  
  
- buenas noches señorita  
  
- buenas noches  
  
- seria tan amable de que me diera su bolso  
  
- lo lamento pero no tengo dinero  
  
- pero no importa démelo - entonces comenzó a jalárselo  
  
- no, no me lo quite, es mío - hubo un gran jaloneo del bolso Tomoyo no quería dárselo, era cierto no llevaba ni un solo centavo solo su cámara y sus scrips, la persona (que era señor) saco un navaja de su bolsillo y corto las tiras de la bolsa tiro a Tomoyo y se echo a correr - oiga devuelvamela...   
  
Tomoyo esperaba que alguien la llegara a salvar o por lo menos rescatar su bolso, pero ni una ni otra, el ladrón había logrado llevarse cosas más importantes para ella que el dinero... un poco asustada llego a su casa, sintiendo que algo más aparte del bolso le faltaba, ya llevaba un poco de preocupación, pero no dejo que esto le afectara, vio sus antiguas fotografías que tenia guardadas... pero no encontraba nada que se le pareciese a lo que buscaba.  
  
Al día siguiente Tomoyo termino de grabar y se acerco a un chico  
  
- oye Jon... Para mañana quiero que...  
  
- disculpe señorita Daidouji, yo no me llamo Jon, soy Marcos  
  
- ¿Marcos?, discúlpame, para mañana...   
  
Tomoyo ya iba en su auto en dirección desconocida para ella, estaba cerca de Manhattan, de un edificio alto, cerca de un restaurante de comida rápida. Se detuvo y comenzó a analizarlo, sabia que alguien ahí arriba, por el 5to piso, vivía una persona que era muy especial para ella. Subió y busco una casa, la cual estaba deshabitada, pero que se le lograban ver un tipo de decoración japonés  
  
- me recuerda a Japón  
  
- lo se... - decía una voz baja en su mente, desconcertada... Tomoyo se puso a reflexionar, de que solo era una persona la que tenia en mente, y si la lograba recordar todo esto habría acabado, ¿pero quien podría ser?... esa persona es... es... es...  
  
- Eriol!, esa es la persona que tengo en mente... esa es la persona que... he estado tratando de recordar...  
  
*****************  
  
- no te des por vencida! - oía una voz interna, pero de un chico... esa voz... si la lograba recordar estaria segura de que todo tendría fin... esa voz era de la persona que más amaba y si la lograra recordar... si la lograra recordar... era de... de...  
  
- Shaoran... por fin te he recordado... siempre fuiste tu...  
  
******************  
  
- Shaoran!! - le gritaba en la mente, quizás con ese recuerdo, podría recordar todo y no estaría todo tan confuso... esa persona era la que más amaba y solo recordándola todo volvería a la normalidad... ella era... era...  
  
- Sakura! - dijo con una lágrima en el ojo - es a ti quien estuve tratando de recordar todo este tiempo... a ti... solo a ti...  
  
********************  
  
En eso oyó una canción, de las más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida, trato de seguir la melodía, y es más, no fue muy lejos, estaba en el estereo de su coche, era una canción que creyó jamás volver a oír... pero no lograba recordar esa voz...   
  
- creo que esa voz es de la persona que más me interesa... pero ¿quien es?... es.. es...  
  
Se quedo pensando tratando de recordar  
  
- Tomoyo!... es a ti quien trate de recordar todo este tiempo... y solo con una canción lo hiciste... gracias...  
  
********************  
  
Y todo cayo... algo como tipo vidrio cayo y sin dejar rastro ni marca..., Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura abrieron los ojos...  
  
Fin del episodio 16  
  
Nota de la autora.- si... acúsenme de melosa y de muy romántica, pero que quieren, yo soy así, además ya ténganme paciencia que ya acabo... si se dieron cuenta esta acabando la batalla contra destino le doy un capitulo más y esto significa que ya va a acabar la historia. Este capitulo trae cosas de los primeros 4 que aparecieron en esta serie... espero que lo haya notado y que les haya agradado las modificaciones, para que pudieran recordar a la persona que más amaban... en fin... nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capitulo que estará lleno de... de... pues aun no lo se, pero aun así no se lo pierdan... el siguiente capitulo se titulará: "Esto se acabo..." y realmente espero que así sea.  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	17. Esto se acabo

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio diecisiete: "Esto se acabo..."  
  
- ¿Cómo fue posible que salieran de mi máximo poder?  
  
- ¿que dices? - le preguntaba Sakura aun confundida de haber despertado de ese sueño  
  
- que les lance el máximo poder que tengo ¿y ni así logre derrotarlos?  
  
- ¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba confundido Eriol quien estaba en brazos de Deseo  
  
- el máximo poder de Destino era "destino Cruel", este no los hubiera dejado despertar y... este poder los mete en su peor sueño, en el que no pueden recordar nada...  
  
- no entiendo - dijo Tomoyo que también estaba en brazos de Esperanza  
  
- Destino lanzó su máximo poder, el cual los hacia olvidarse de lo que más quieren o les importa, es muy difícil salir de ese tipo de poder...  
  
Destino más confundida que los atacados estaba queriéndoles volver a atacar  
  
- Destino Cruel! - pero Vida se paro frente a él, impidiendo que lanzara su poder  
  
- ya no puedes más, has gastado más energías que nosotros  
  
- suéltame! - grito furiosa Destino - aun tengo mis armas secretas   
  
Destino lanzo lo más lejos posible a Vida con un golpe, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran se pararon inmediatamente, al parecer esto aun no acababa  
  
- Sakura... no te preocupes - le dijo en voz baja Vida  
  
- ¿por que no tengo que preocuparme? - le pregunto Sakura confundida  
  
- mira para allá - y le mostró como Shane y a Artemis quienes batallaban con todos los guardianes de las otras cuatro cartas  
  
- ¿Cuándo comenzaron a pelear ellos?  
  
- destino quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de que ustedes estaban dormidos para destruirnos totalmente y todos lanzamos a nuestros guardianes, Shane y Artemis estaban ganando, pero desde que ustedes despertaron todo cambio, su despertar debilitó a Destino, ahora Artemis y Shane están perdiendo... - Sakura se le quedaba viendo a Vida y lograba ver en la mirada de él, que todo había cambiado, que tenían muchísima seguridad. Deseo se acercó a Sakura...  
  
- por si las dudas... Sakura libera tu llave!  
  
- ¿para que?  
  
- ya veras...  
  
Destino saco las cartas Sakura, todas se alinearon en circulo alrededor de Destino...  
  
- Fuego!, ataca e incendia todo lo que encuentres a tu alrededor - Destino lanzo la carta y de ella salió Fuego... Sakura estaba muy preocupada, no tenia nada con que defenderse del fuego...  
  
- esta vez me toca a mi... - decía Verdad con una botella de agua en la mano. Fuego se acercaba con mucha rapidez, todos estaban muy preocupados por que no sabían como defenderse, fuego estaba cada vez más cerca, Sakura comenzaba a sentir el calor que radiaba fuego... pero... Verdad lanzo el agua que había en su botella antes de que los alcanzara y... fuego cayo ante todos... Dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos (excepto a Vida, Verdad, Esperanza y Deseo)  
  
- ¿que paso? - pregunto Cerberos  
  
- pero... - Sakura no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, Fuego era de las cartas más fuertes que tenia  
  
- Sakura, encierra la carta!!! - le gritaron Vida, Deseo, esperanza y Verdad al mismo tiempo, Sakura estaba un poco confundida, pero esta vez pensaba desconfiar en ellos.  
  
- Regresa a tu verdadera forma... Carta Sakura!! - y fuego regreso a ser carta y cae en manos de Sakura, Sakura se le quedaba viendo - esto es increíble...  
  
Destino era la que todavía no podía dar crédito a esto, no se iba a dar por vencida  
  
- Agua!! - lanzo la carta y esta salió disparada para atacar.   
  
- Saca a Fuego - le dijo Deseo a Sakura  
  
- pero fuego no le gana a Agua  
  
- confía en mi y hazlo - Sakura volteo a verla y vio sus ojos los cuales tenían una confianza enorme  
  
- esta bien... - Sakura saco la carta fuego y fue que atacara a agua - perdóname Agua... - Agua cayo solo al roce con fuego, Sakura capturo la carta y cayo en sus manos...  
  
- Frezze!!! - Destino lanzo la carta, Sakura contraataco con la carta agua y frezze cayo - Shadow!!! - Sakura no sabia como atacar a la carta Sombra, en eso Shaoran saco una lámpara la cual lanzo frente a Shadow y esta cayo   
  
- ¿de donde sacaste la lámpara? - pregunto Tomoyo  
  
- chico prevenido vale por dos...  
  
- esto no es posible... Sword!! - Destino saco a la espada y se iba a lanzar frente a Sakura, pero Shaoran fue quien la logro detener y se enfrento a ella, y más tardo Destino en llegar a que Shaoran le tirara la espada y Sakura la capturara...  
  
y asi fue poco a poco Destino sacaba una carta y Sakura y compañía atacaban y capturaban las cartas, Destino estaba desesperada, le quedaban pocas cartas...  
  
- Arrow!! - Destino estaba confiada, pues todavía tenia en su poder a Shield y sin esta carta, Sakura quedaría sin que nada ni nadie la protegiera. Sin embargo...  
  
- Sakura cuidado! - gritaban todos al ver como la carta le lanzaba sus flechas y estas se acercaban a Sakura. Sakura volteo a verla, ya no estaba sola, tenia a todos, no se iba a dar por vencida, no esta vez, nunca otra vez, jamás...  
  
Las flechas aun se acercaban a Sakura, a arrow pareciera que jamás se le acabarían... Mientras todos trataban de proteger (de algún modo) a Sakura, entonces...  
  
- NO ME DEJARE VENCER!!! - Grito Sakura, para cuando las flechas habían rebotado, tras un fuerte campo de fuerza. Todos estaban confundidos ¿de donde había salido ese escudo?. Mientras tanto la más perjudicada era Destino, ya no sabia que hacer...  
  
- ¿COMO DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO? - grito destino, en lo que Sakura volteo a verla, metió la mano en un bolsillo y saco una carta  
  
- con lo más preciado que tengo...   
  
Esa carta ya la habíamos visto en algún momento, tal vez incompleta, pues ahora ya no estaba sin nombre. Era la carta "Amor"  
  
- ¿la carta amor? - se preguntaban los demás, esa carta no la conocían, Destino era de las muchas que tampoco sabia de la existencia de esa carta  
  
- pero ¿como?... bueno, eso no importa, solo tengo que acabar contigo y ya... - Destino seguía lanzando cartas, pero ahora Sakura sola lograba atrapar más fácilmente las cartas, pareciera como si solo las ordenara volver a sus manos y estas la obedecieran.  
  
aun así, destino nunca se rindió, y siguió luchando contra Sakura hasta que no le quedara ni una carta... y así fue...  
  
- esto no puede ser, ya no tengo más cartas... - Destino veía sus manos y estas estaban sin nada, ya no tenia ni fuerzas para poder levantarse y luchar, ¿acaso esto se acabo?  
  
- ahora si podremos acabar con destino, vamos - dijo Vida a las otras tres cartas, pero Sakura lo detuvo con la mano, a lo que vida se quedo viendo a Sakura, ¿que pensaba hacer?.  
  
Sakura se acerco a Destino, quien estaba que no podía creer nada de lo que le había pasado, Sakura se hincó para alcanzar la altura de los ojos de Destino...  
  
- ¿era esto lo que querías? - preguntaba Sakura sin ningún resentimiento  
  
- si solo vienes a burlarte de mi, hazlo, no me importa ya, deja que tus amiguitos me liquiden y acaben con este sufrimiento...  
  
- crees que la muerte te quite el sufrimiento? - Destino no podía responder, no sabia lo que sentía, quizás era rabia o tristeza... - deja que te ayude ¿si?  
  
- ¿quieres que me convierta en carta?  
  
- solo si quieres quitarte ese sufrimiento... - Sakura miraba como amiga a Destino - no te preocupes... Todo saldrá bien! - con esas palabras Destino quedo sin nada que decir... ¿podía confiar en Sakura?...  
  
- después de todo es mi destino..., Sakura... conviérteme en carta  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Sakura había podido convencer a Destino para que se volviera carta, era casi increíble  
  
- sabes Sakura?, después de todo, tengo que reconocer que tu fuiste una buena oponente - Sakura sonrió tímidamente, y comenzó con un conjuro que no hacia hace mucho años...  
  
- regresa a la forma humilde que mereces... carta Clow!!! - en lo que todos veían como Destino, Shane y Artemis se juntaban para terminar como carta... se logro escuchar algo que les sorprendió...  
  
- Todos recuerden que es su destino, Shaoran...toda la verdad es tuya, Tomoyo... aun tienes la esperanza, y Eriol el deseo te puede ayudar..., por que Sakura...la vida aun la tienes, mucha suerte y perdónenme...  
  
Destino finalmente se convirtió en carta, aun con la carta en el aire, Sakura dijo otro conjuro más  
  
- carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!, Destino!  
  
Sakura y todos observaron como la carta cambiaba de color, la carta cayo en las manos de Sakura, en la carta estaba Destino en medio y a sus lados Shane y Artemis... Sakura se le quedo viendo...  
  
Todos entonces se quedaron pensando que fue casi lo mismo que le dijo Clow a Sakura... ¿a qué se referirá?  
  
Mientras tanto, todos se acercaron corriendo a Sakura  
  
- Sakura ¿estas bien? - le gritaron  
  
- SI!! - volvió a mirar a la carta Destino - después de todo... esto se acabo...  
  
fin del episodio 17  
  
Nota de la autora.- bueno ya acabo la batalla contra destino, quisiera que me dieran su sincera opinión, ¿les gusto?, Espero que si, por que me esforcé un poco más. ya lo que sigue es finalmente las despedidas, ahora viene algo que había planeado desde el principio, como es que se van a despedir las cartas de los personajes... u_u es un momento triste pero que espero yo ya acabe... y ya para que no se desesperen les advierto... SIGUE EL PENULTIMO O ANTEPENULTIMO EPISODIO!!!! osease que solo son dos o tres más, aguántenme y por fin sabrán el final de esta complicada serie, así que espero ya que me aguantaron hasta el 17, se aguanten hasta el 19 ó 20 ... es siguiente capitulo se titulará: "las despedidas son siempre tristes"  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	18. Las despedidas son siempre tristes

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio dieciocho: "Las despedidas son siempre tristes"  
  
Todos se acercaron a Sakura corriendo tanto preocupados, como alegres y entusiasmados de que todo esto había acabado bien, para todos, después de todo.  
  
- Sakura... nos tenias muy preocupados... - dijo Kero quien había vuelto a su forma pequeña y estaba ahorcando el pobre de souppy.  
  
Nakuru festejaba pegándosele a Touya y tratándole de dar un beso, pero este no se dejaba  
  
- monstruo... - Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano, sabia que él se había enojado y la iba a regañar - me da alegría de que estés bien... - y la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
- Sakura... - se oyó la voz de Shaoran quien abrazo de inmediato a Sakura  
  
- Sakura-chan... - dijo Tomoyo quien también la abrazo - me tenias muy preocupada, aun que siempre confié en ti, en que todo saldría bien, gracias por hacerlo  
  
- te dije que todo estaría bien, y tu traje... también lo esta...   
  
- Mi querida Sakura... - dijo Eriol quien también abrazo a Sakura - que bueno que estés bien  
  
- gracias... todo salió bien y así será siempre, se los juro - decía Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos de tanta emoción.  
  
- ama Sakura...   
  
- Yue... - Yue no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada como diciendo bien hecho! - gracias  
  
En lo que todos se felicitaban había 4 personas que estaban arrinconadas, conversando en voz baja para que solo ellos se lograran escuchar  
  
- ¿todos volveremos como antes? - dijo una voz femenina y dulce  
  
- así es, ahora todos tendremos que servir solo a Sakura...  
  
- para ti es tan fácil decirlo - dijo una voz cortada por tanta tristeza - es tan fácil decir que solo le serviremos a Sakura, por que tu la quieres, pero nosotros 3 no, cada quien se formo una vida y quiero seguirla viviendo...  
  
- a pesar de que ya no sea igual? - dijo otra voz femenina la cual estaba llena de tristeza también - no, yo creo que hay que cumplir con nuestro trabajo, y eso es estar con Sakura, pase lo que pase  
  
- lo dices por que él ya encontró a la persona que más ama, a nuestra ama...  
  
- así es, al igual que yo, tu estas igual, la ama ya encontró a la persona que más ama - agacho la cabeza y murmuro aun más bajo - al igual que yo...  
  
- les propongo algo - dijo esperanza - ¿que les parece si... dejamos todo como esta, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar...?  
  
- ¿que pase lo que tenga que pasar?  
  
- así es, dejemos que todo sea decidido por Sakura, si nos quiere transformar o no...  
  
- ¿y tu crees que todo depende de Sakura? - dijo Deseo interrumpiendo - Clow nos creo para servirla y ¿sabes que?, no es posible que no nos transformen, después de que Sakura transformara a Destino nosotros teníamos que volver, eso lo supimos desde que Clow nos creo - dijo, todo esto con la cabeza agachada  
  
- ¿que acaso no quieres estar con Eriol?  
  
- no estamos discutiendo eso, solo que tenemos que volver a ser cartas - su voz dulce cambio a fuerte y dura - quieran o no!  
  
Todos se le quedaron viendo a deseo, quisieran aceptarlo o no, era verdad, ellos tenían que volver a su verdadera forma, quisieran o no...  
  
- Oigan ustedes, vengan a festejar que todo esto acabo ¿o no están felices? - dijo Sakura de lejos quien estaba muy contenta, y sonriente, pero cuando vio los rostros de los 4 esa felicidad acabo -¿que pasa?  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron callados, hasta que Deseo tomo la iniciativa  
  
- Sakura, tienes que transformarnos en cartas - Sakura se quedo sorprendida, ella había olvidado que ellos eran cartas, y es por eso que olvido que tenían que volver a su verdadera forma, al igual que destino  
  
- es verdad, bueno, pero será mejor después ¿no?  
  
- NO!, Sakura, será mejor que lo hagas ahora - Sakura volteo a ver a Vida quien estaba muy firme con la decisión que habían tomado  
  
- esta bien... Cartas... regresen a su.... - Sakura no pudo continuar - no puedo..., no puedo hacerlo - Todos se le quedaron viendo a Sakura - antes... quisiera despedirme de ustedes... - Sakura se acerco a Verdad - gracias por ayudarme en lo que pudiste, te lo agradeceré de todo corazón, ahora... ve con Shaoran quien también se quiere despedir de ti - Verdad se le quedo viendo a Sakura  
  
- gracias... - Takashi y Soone la siguieron. Sakura se volvió hacia Esperanza  
  
- Gracias por no dejarme caer, esas son de las cosas que uno nunca podrá olvidar, gracias... - Sakura volteo a ver a Tomoyo quien estaba preocupada - creo que ella te espera...  
  
- gracias Sakura - Samantha y Plainet Lune lo siguieron, Sakura volteo a ver a Deseo  
  
- gracias por todo - Sakura abrazo a deseo - no lo dejes ir ¿esta bien? - Deseo se sonrojo  
  
- cuando quieras Sakura, puedes contar conmigo - dijo, Mark y Mond la siguieron. Sakura volteo a ver a Vida, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron ligeramente.  
  
Verdad estaba con Shaoran  
  
- te dije que la cuidaría, y así fue - le dijo dirigiéndose a Takashi  
  
- ya lo sé, es por eso que te lo agradezco - se acerco a Shaoran - aunque por haberla hecho llorar debería golpearte  
  
- Takashi! - grito Verdad  
  
- esta bien, esta bien, los dejamos solos - Takashi y Soone se fueron  
  
- te puedo ver como Len, por favor - Verdad se transformo en Len, y se le quedo viendo a Shaoran...  
  
- Perdóname, no fue mi intención que pasara esto, ni engañarte, ni que...  
  
- no te esto pidiendo explicaciones - dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndola - solo que espero que seas feliz en tu nueva vida(o vieja, como sea), y que la verdad perdure para siempre, ¿me entendiste?  
  
- Shaoran... - Len abrazo a Shaoran...  
  
Esperanza estaba con Tomoyo  
  
- Samantha, gracias por todo, créeme que fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida... - Sam se sonrojo - y también tú - dijo dirigiéndose a Plainet Lune - aun que no te haya conocido totalmente - Tomoyo le dio un beso en la pequeña mejilla de Plainet y este se sonrojo  
  
- gracias también a ti Tomoyo - dijo Sam - bueno, ahora este pequeño amiguito y yo nos vamos, ustedes hablen. Saben... como siempre - Sam y Plainet todo rojito también se fue. Tomoyo y Esperanza se quedaron viendo  
  
- podrías...? - dijo Tomoyo refiriéndose a que volviera a ser Jon  
  
- Claro! - Esperanza volvió a ser Jon - Tomoyo, quiero que me perdones por que....  
  
- ¿me perdonas tu?  
  
- yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, yo fui el que te mentí y el que te uso para llegar a esto y... - Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
- ya cállate y no dejemos que nos despidamos con malos recuerdos ¿esta bien? - Jon miro a Tomoyo  
  
- podrías...?   
  
- lo de la película?, Claro, además de que solo falta edición todo estará bien y es más aparecerás en créditos y...  
  
- yo no me refería a eso - dijo Jon interrumpiéndola - ¿podría abrazarla...? señorita Tomoyo  
  
Jon y Tomoyo se abrazaron  
  
- te voy a extrañar  
  
- yo también...   
  
Sakura estaba con Vida  
  
- ¿Sakura me podrías...?  
  
- perdonar?, eso ya lo hice, y tu me podrías...?  
  
- perdonar también?, eso no lo tengo que hacer... - Vida se transformo en Makoto y ambos se quedaron viendo  
  
- pero que hermoso - dijeron Alessandra y Esme, Sakura y Makoto se sonrojaron  
  
- Sakura, muchas gracias por todo, créeme que te o agradezco de corazón  
  
- yo igual - dijo primero Alessandra y luego Esme  
  
- yo también se los agradezco  
  
- bueno, ahora dejémoslos solos, Esme, vamonos! - Ale y Esme se fueron  
  
- Sakura yo...   
  
- solo abrázame ¿de acuerdo? - Sakura y Makoto se quedaron abrazados  
  
Deseo estaba con Eriol  
  
- ¿me transformo en Cristina?  
  
- por favor - Deseo se transformo en Cristina. Ambos se quedaron viendo  
  
- Eriol, Clow, muchas gracias por todo - dijo Mark quien tenia a Mond en el hombro  
  
- pero no hice nada  
  
- si lo hiciste - dijo Mark - te dije que cuando insulta a alguien... es que le gusta  
  
- Mark! - grito rojísima Cristina  
  
- suerte - Mark y Mond los dejaron solos. Ambos se quedaron viendo   
  
- ¿y ahora? - dijo cristina  
  
- ¿crees que es hora de que nos perdonemos? - dijo Eriol rojo  
  
- ¿por que lo crees?  
  
- todos lo estan haciendo, ¿por que tu y yo no? - los dos voltearon a ver a los demás quienes estaban abrazados y hablando  
  
- por que... no lo se... ¿sabes?, quiero decirte, Eriol... que entre tu y yo...  
  
- ¿hay algo especial?  
  
- asi es... Eriol, ¿sabes?, eres identico a Clow, bueno, solo que tú no me regañas tanto  
  
- y tu no eres tan orgullosa  
  
- sí, tienes razón - ambos sonrieron ligeramente - eres un gran chico, te quiero - despues se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y cambio lo que iba a decir - ...decir que siempre te recordaré como gran amigo y en parte como amo  
  
- yo no soy tu amo, quizas lo estas confundiendo con lo que sentiste por Clow  
  
- tienes razón, son casi identicos - ambos comenzaron a llorar, solo se lograban ver unas pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Eriol le limpio la lagrima a Cristina, esta sonrio ligeramente y lo vio a los ojos. ambos se abrazaron...  
  
- ¿sabes Cristina?, Clow y yo si nos diferenciamos en algo... - Cristina lo vio al rostro el cual estaba inundado de lagrimas   
  
- ¿en que? - pregunto Cristina  
  
- en que él jamás te amó como yo... - Eriol le tomo la mano y la beso  
  
- ¿por que hiciste eso?  
  
- por amabilidad y cortesía... - ambos se abrazaron fuertemente...  
  
Nakuru estaba muy conmovida por todo lo que estaba pasando, asi que aprovecho y se le pego a Touya. Kero y Yukito, al ver esto, en primer lugar, les salio una gotita de sudor en la nuca y luego se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de que todos volvieran a ser cartas...  
  
- Sakura... - dijo Kero quien no quería interrumpir mucho - ya es hora - Sakura se separo de Makoto  
  
- Tienes razón... ya es hora...  
  
Todos se separaron y votearon a ver a Sakura, quien les dijo...  
  
- cuidense mucho ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Claro Sakura, es más... - dijo Jon - la que se tiene que cuidar mucho eres tu ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- esta bien!...   
  
Makoto, Jon, Cristina y Len volvieron a sus verdaderas identidades, sus guardianes estaban a su espalda, estaban listos... además ya era hora... Sakura vovio a decir el conjuro...  
  
- regresen a la forma humilde que merecen... Cartas Sakura!  
  
De pronto, todos comenzaron a tomar forma de cartas...no sin antes decir algo  
  
- Cuidense todos nunca pierdan la esperanza- dijo esperanza  
  
- Recuerden que tienen una sola vida, aprovechenla... - ¿quien creen que lo dijo?  
  
- la verdad es la mejor arma contra la injusticia... siempre crean en ella... - decía verdad en lo que se convertía en carta  
  
- Siempre pidan un deseo, que si lo piden con todo el corazón, yo me encargare de cumplirlo - Deseo, fue la ultima en hablar, antes de que a Sakura le cayeran 4 cartas en la mano, el deseo, la esperanza, la vida y la verdad...  
  
- gracias, a todos...  
  
Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo y se echo a llorar en su hombro  
  
- Tomoyo-chan... lo voy a extrañar  
  
- Sakura-chan, tienes la ventaja de que tu los tendras siempre  
  
- pero yo extrañare estar todos los dias con Makoto... - Sakura lloraba amargamente  
  
- Sakura-chan... ¿sabes? las despedidas son siempre tristes...  
  
Fin del episodio 18  
  
nota de la autora.- ya!, para los que realmente ya estan hartos de la historia y que dicen: ya chole, hablan mucho y dicen lo mismo pues en parte los complaceré, ya que esto gracias a dios ya acaba, ya que las cartas volvieron a ser cartas y todo mundo se despidio u_u... espero que no me haya salido tan meloso y romantico como creo en caso de que así sea, mandenme mails. Ahora, esta parte ya es la final, la bronca es que no se si sea el siguiente el último capitulo, o sea el penultimo, asi que espero que ya que tenga tiempo y mejore mis calificaciones le continue además de que estoy llegando tarde a una clase... Por ultimo quiero agregar algo personal... mi perrito, "Huesos", murio hace poco, y quiero dedicarle este capitulo a él, ya que siempre lo recordare y extrañare como un buen amigo, que, aunque no me respondía y a veces ni caso me hacía, era uno de los integrantes de mi familia... además que el titulo se lo puse por él... DEP...  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio..."la primera y la ultima cita"  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	19. La primera y la ultima cita

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio diecinueve: "La primera y la ultima cita"  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que tuvieron ese encuentro con destino, desde que se despidieron de las personas más especiales en ese momento. Sakura y compañía tenían sus vidas ya muy apartes a como eran hace muchos años, cuando una pequeña niña comenzó a capturar cartas, desde que un niño se enamoro de esta, desde que una pequeña y hermosa niña le ayudaba y video grababa y desde que el chico misterioso le hacia una vida difícil a la niña.   
  
Ahora Sakura vive una vida feliz y contenta con sus compañeros y su padre. Shaoran vive para la magia y busca ahora el reconocimiento del concilio, Tomoyo se encarga de hacer los sueños de muchos en realidad haciendo lo que mejor hace. Eriol vive para que su vida sea normal y olvide que alguna vez tuvo magia.  
  
Aunque en estos momentos no era así, todos seguían en Japón, buscando la manera de ayudarse unos a los otros, tratando de olvidar a aquellos que por poco tiempo los hicieron muy felices. Y para que esto también sirviera, recordaron que en la batalla con Destino, ella los hizo recordar a la persona que más querían. Basándose en esto... fue que quedaron en verse.  
  
- Te veo después papá - decía Sakura quien estaba muy arreglada para salir   
  
- cuídate mucho, y vuelve temprano  
  
- lo intentare - y Sakura vio que en eso vio la puerta de su habitación abierta, se acerco a ella y la iba a cerrar, cuando se dio cuenta de que una poca luz iluminaba al osito que alguna vez un chico le regalo en el aeropuerto, sonrió como si este la estuviera mirando y salio de su casa caminando ya había dejado los patines toda esa semana, no quería usarlos. En lo que caminaba comenzaba a recordar que su cita era en el parque de siempre, que esta vez sería Shaoran con quien tendría la cita - esta vez, si lo intentaré - se dijo a sí misma  
  
- luego nos vemos Wein   
  
- cuídese mucho joven  
  
- lo haré - decía Shaoran quien también iba muy arreglado y listo para verse con Sakura. Salio y comenzó a ver la hermosa tarde que ya comenzaba, ese día era Domingo y también esa tarde vería si se quedaría o no más tiempo, era tiempo de decidir. - haré todo lo posible - se dijo a si mismo.  
  
- te ves muy hermosa Tomoyo  
  
- ¿tu lo crees madre? - decía Tomoyo quien estaba con un vestido muy lindo y fresco (por que era verano)  
  
- así es, creme que ese chico quedara a tus pies - decía la madre de Tomoyo que había vuelto un día después de que paso la batalla - aun que es un lastima que el chico con el que estabas, se haya tenido que ir, me caía tan bien - Tomoyo estaba un poco triste aun por lo que le dijo su madre, pero puso una sonrisa y dijo:  
  
- es lamentable pero eso tenia que pasar, creme que a mi también me agradaba mucho. - y con esa sonrisa, su madre quedo satisfecha.   
  
Ambas salieron de la habitación de Tomoyo y se dirigieron a la puerta  
  
- es ahora cuando te vas y te digo que te cuides mucho, y que llegues temprano, pero solo te diré que te diviertas y que pases un buen rato, recuerda que yo confió en ti - dijo Sonomi quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tomoyo y la despidió de la puerta, viendo como se alejaba. Pensando Tomoyo se decía:  
  
- Esta es la oportunidad de ver si realmente todavía hay algo entre Eriol y yo, mi madre tiene razón, tengo que divertirme... - y se alejo al lugar de su cita con una sonrisa forzada para satisfacerse a si misma.  
  
- ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? - dijo Nakuru quien estaba terminando de sacudir una chaqueta  
  
- si, esta vez los cuatro lo vamos a intentar  
  
- pero si tu sabes que...  
  
- que esta vez lo intentare Nakuru, eso es todo, que lo intentare, así como lo estamos haciendo todos - dijo bruscamente interrumpiendo a Nakuru. Esta le dio su chaqueta y él se la puso.  
  
- cuídate mucho ¿si? - le dijo despidiéndolo en la puerta  
  
- si gracias, y disculpa que te haya gritado  
  
- no te preocupes, que para eso parezco tu madre  
  
- y te quiero como tal, gracias - y la abrazo, esta le acaricio el cabello y dijo  
  
- solo que no te engañes ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- seguro - y se fue dejando a Nakuru un poco preocupada.  
  
En el reloj que había a lo lejos, se lograban oír las campanadas avisando que ya eran las 3 de la tarde, Shaoran estaba esperando a Sakura, quien aun no llegaba, veía a todas partes, al reloj de su mano, al reloj que estaba lejos, al rey pingüino, hacia atrás, parecía muy impaciente  
  
- hola Shaoran, perdona por haber llegado tarde - Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura quien se veía hermosa y resplandeciente, tal y como siempre la había visto en la infancia  
  
- no te preocupes Sakura, yo también acabo de llegar  
  
- ¿que te parece si nos vamos?  
  
- perfecto y ambos avanzaron hacia lo que sería el lugar de su verdadera cita.  
  
El reloj estaba avisando que eran las tres, y ya no tenia mucho tiempo para llegar, seguramente ella ya habría llegado y él quedaría mal si llegaba muy tarde, pero cuando llego al cine no la veía, por un momento se alivio, pero de pronto entre tanta gente comenzaba a ver como llegaba la chica con un vestido hermoso, sus cabellos largos la seguían y se movían al sentido en que ella caminaba. Tomoyo ya había llegado  
  
- ¿acabas de llegar?  
  
- ¿tu?  
  
- si...  
  
- que alivio entonces, creí que te había hecho esperar  
  
- ya ves que no - entonces ambos comenzaron a ver la cartelera del cine  
  
- ¿a cual quieres entrar? - le pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo  
  
- no lo sé, son muy pocas las películas buenas  
  
- he escuchado que esta es muy buena - dijo señalando un cartel  
  
- pero es demasiado comercial, pierde el arte de verse - Eriol vio raro a Tomoyo, pero prosiguió  
  
- ¿esta?  
  
- aburrida  
  
- ¿y esta?  
  
- perdida de dinero y tiempo - dijo seriamente Tomoyo  
  
- y... ¿por que mejor no la escoges tu?   
  
- esta bien, espera, deja las analizo -   
  
Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo, ella se veía muy centrada en lo que era el cine, claro, por que a eso se dedicaba  
  
- esta! - dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo quien tomo de la mano a Eriol y se lo jalo a la taquilla - he escuchado muy buenas criticas de esta película, es una extranjera, pero muy buena también...   
  
- ¿entonces esa?  
  
- si! - Eriol se acerco a la taquilla  
  
- me da dos boletos... para la de las 3.15 por favor - la taquillera le dio los boletos, Eriol pago y junto con Tomoyo entraron al cine.  
  
Sakura estaba con Shaoran, estaban a punto de subirse a una lancha, iban a dar unas vueltas al pequeño lago. Shaoran dejo que se subiera primero Sakura, y luego este le siguió. Estaban ya arriba, y comenzaban a platicar un poco mientras comenzaban a remar.  
  
Ambos se veían y reían, a ciencia cierta ellos no sabían de que platicaban, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, para ellos era importante estar juntos, tal y como era en ese momento, en el que los dos remaban y platicaban.   
  
- Fue raro, por que es la primera ves en mi vida que veo a alguien darse una vuelta completa en los columpios - dijo Shaoran quien había dejado de remar, ya que estaban justo en el centro del parque y los remos estaban dentro del bote  
  
- ¿eso fue lo que hizo Len?  
  
- si... me dio mucha risa, aun que no pude reírme frente de ella  
  
- sé lo que es eso, ahora no recuerdo algo tonto que haya hecho Makoto, creo que jamás le vi eso, o quizás las cosas tontas las hacíamos los dos y ni cuenta me daba  
  
- ya lo creo... - dijo sonriendo  
  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
  
- eh!, pues a que si no te diste cuenta entonces lo hicieron los dos?  
  
- me estas diciendo que yo también hacía cosas tontas  
  
- yo jamás dije eso  
  
- oh vaya que si  
  
- que no - dijo metiendo la mano en el lago y lanzándole agua a Sakura  
  
- ¿que te pasa? - dijo también mojándolo  
  
- eso significa la guerra - y ambos se mojaron, se levantaron y siguieron su guerra de agua. Hasta que se vieron y se sonrojaron  
  
- Shaoran...  
  
- dime Sakura...  
  
- hay un pequeño problema que creo que no te has dado cuenta  
  
- ¿que? - dijo desconcertado  
  
- que si no nos movemos vamos a...  
  
- eh? - y sin querer los dos cayeron al agua  
  
- caer... - dijo Sakura quien ya estaba toda empapada al igual que Shaoran. Sakura vio a Shaoran y le siguió aventando agua, al igual que él.  
  
En tanto Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en el cine, Eriol tenía la bolsa de palomitas en las piernas, y Tomoyo el refresco en la mano. Tomoyo veía la película como si fuera una verdadera critica, en lo que Eriol se estaba medio durmiendo.  
  
- ves que ahí le falto edición, para que no saliera eso  
  
- ¿en serio? jamás me hubiera dado cuenta  
  
- pero así es... - dijo sin ver a Eriol quien estaba recargado en su brazo y comenzando a dormirse - ah! que es eso - dijo eso en voz alta despertando a Eriol y a la poca gente que había a sus alrededores  
  
- ¿que pasa Tomoyo?  
  
- es que fue una falta grave, falto música de fondo ahí... y esa esta errónea... y mira ahí... - Eriol se puso a pensar que era la primera vez que quería que una película acabara, ya que estaba desesperado por dejar de oír las criticas de Tomoyo - Vaya que ese actor no tenia motivación, seguramente el director es culpable de eso...  
  
- por favor dios que ya acabe... - dijo para si mismo  
  
Shaoran y Sakura estaban ya por fin en la orilla, luego de que una pareja "los salvo" estaban aun escurriendo, la hermosa vestimenta de Sakura se arruino y también la de Shaoran, pero parecía que no les había importado, estaban tan felices aun, como si por fin de mucho tiempo unos grandes amigos se habían encontrado  
  
- ¿y ahora a donde vamos?  
  
- ¿a la fuente de sodas?  
  
- pero sin guerra...  
  
Sakura se quedo pensativa  
  
- será una lastima pero esta bien  
  
- y así nos vamos secando no?  
  
- si, aun que será una lastima que nos enfermemos - dijo Sakura  
  
- creme que estar enfermo, a veces es mejor  
  
- si... también creo eso... - ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero sonreían tanto que se les olvido lo mojados que estaban.  
  
Después de la "Tortura" de Eriol, por fin salieron del cine, Eriol tuvo que escuchar cada una de las criticas de Tomoyo hacia la película a lo que se ponía a pensar "y ella fue quien escogió la película"  
  
- muy bien, ahora a donde vamos  
  
- ¿que te parece a pasear al parque?, estoy viendo a muchas personas y tengo curiosidad de saber porque  
  
- a eso se le llama ser chismoso Eriol, pero esta bien, vamos allá  
  
En lo que caminaban trataban ambos de dirigirse la palabra, pero no podían. Los dos querían romper el silencio incomodo que los perturbaba, pero más pronto llegaron al parque donde mucha gente estaba reunida.  
  
- y como les dije, si me eligen alcalde, verán como las cosas cambian, y como en poco tiempo logro hacer que todo aquí sea diferente - dijo un señor que estaba parado en un telón puesto ahí, que tenia mucha propaganda con su fotografía que decía "para alcalde"  
  
- ¿y reabrirán la biblioteca y repavimentaran las calles?  
  
- serán de mis primeras acciones - dijo viendo a una multitud quien lo aplaudía. Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaban viendo extrañados, en lo que un señor les daba una goma de borrar y un lápiz...  
  
- ¿y como piensa hacer eso? - dijo una voz que interrumpió las palabras del candidato  
  
- ¿que? ¿Que como haré eso? pues con su voto, haré que su voz sea escuchada y que todo en este lugar cambie y...  
  
- ¿como, con gomas y lápices? por favor, eso ya no sirve de mucho, si cree que con una goma podrá borrar toda la burocracia que se encuentra aquí  
  
- pues si se podrá, muchachito... dime, ¿como te llamas?   
  
- Eriol Hiiragizawa - dijo en lo que Tomoyo solo trataba de encogerse para que no la vieran a ella, según ella él ya no tenia que hacer nada ahí, el ya ni vivía en Japón, ¿como podía meterse en la campaña de un candidato que ni siquiera conoce?  
  
- bien Jovencito Eriol, pues verá que todo esto es una campaña para realizar las cosas   
  
- ¿pero y si jamás las cumple?  
  
- eso lo veremos, y todos aquí verán que cambiara y...  
  
- Eriol... ya vámonos   
  
- ¿por que? esto es algo que me gusta a mi  
  
- pero a mi no...   
  
- ¿y tu que me dices? estuviste viendo una película que duro dos horas y lo que más te gusto de la película fue una tonta canción, hasta los créditos estaban mal  
  
- pues discúlpame por dar mi punto de vista  
  
- te disculparía si tu punto de vista no fuera tan evidente a todo mundo - dijo gritándolo, tanto que hasta el candidato se dio cuenta  
  
- entonces tu discúlpate por estar hablando con gente de la cual ni te relacionas, eres un metiche en todas partes  
  
- lo mismo digo de ti...  
  
Ambos se quedaron paralizados por su discusión a ninguno le salieron más palabras  
  
- lo siento  
  
- yo igual - dijo Tomoyo  
  
- ¿sabes? creo que esto no va a funcionar  
  
- lo mismo creo  
  
- no te puedo decir que me agrado mucho la cita, pero me agrado mucho estar contigo, te extrañe mucho  
  
- lo mismo digo  
  
- ¿seguimos siendo amigos?  
  
- por supuesto - dijeron estos dándose la mano  
  
- good bye - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
- siempre podras contar conmigo  
  
- lo mismo digo  
  
Y los dos se soltaron de la mano y se fueron a lados opuestos, en lo que pensaban que eso era lo mejor para los dos.  
  
En tanto Shaoran y Sakura estaban comiendo se un helado los dos (ya que era de muchos sabores y era enorme) estaban sentados en una banca, los dos estaban todavía muy divertidos, apenas se habían acabado de secar y estaban ahora disfrutando de su helado, seguían platicando de Makoto y de Len, de todo lo que les paso estos años en que no se habían visto.  
  
- Sakura... ¿tú vas a querer el de vainilla?  
  
- si... ¿tu el de chocolate?  
  
- aja... - en lo que ambos lo comían, a Sakura se le ocurrió decir  
  
- ¿no crees que será mejor que vaya por un vaso y repartíroslo así?  
  
- si quieres, pero yo me quedo con el barquillo  
  
- ah no... Yo me quedo con el barquillo   
  
- entonces ya no traigas el vaso  
  
- pero se va a caer  
  
- no... No se caerá... - Sakura acepto y se volvió a sentar, en lo que vio como Shaoran batallaba con el helado y lo todo en su cabeza.   
  
Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse mucho  
  
- no te burles de mi  
  
- pero como no hacerlo cuando todo el helado cayo sobre ti, ahora tienes diferentes sabores en tu cabello  
  
- mejor voy por una servilleta  
  
- aquí tienes - y Sakura le dio un pañuelo, de las pocas cosas que no se habían mojado. - ahora deje que te quite todo este helado de la cabeza  
  
En lo que Sakura le quitaba el helado de la cabeza seguían hablando  
  
- ¿después de todo que piensas?  
  
- ¿de que?  
  
- de las citas  
  
- que fue una buena idea... no te muevas que todavía tienes mucho helado... - Shaoran se quedo quieto  
  
- ¿y tu que piensas de nuestra cita?  
  
- que es muy divertida, hace mucho que no me divertía así, creo que desde que Makoto...  
  
- ¿desde que Makoto se fue?  
  
- así es... - dijo un poco apenada  
  
- lo mismo digo, no me divertía así desde que Len se fue, pero ¿sabes? me da gusto que sea contigo con quien me divierta tanto, ya que estoy seguro que jamás podré olvidar esta cita - dijo levantándose, esto ya no dejo limpiar a Sakura  
  
- yo tampoco la olvidare - dijo dándole el pañuelo en muestra de que él siguiera limpiándose - es raro, pero te diré que todo esto es como lo soñé durante tanto tiempo antes de que se apareciera Makoto, como si esto fuera mi cita de ensueño  
  
- para mi igual - Shaoran dejo de limpiarse la cabeza y miro fijamente a Sakura, esta también. Ambos se fueron acercando, como si algo los atrajera, y se dieron un dulce beso, con el cual se querían demostrar tantas cosas. Con ese beso comenzaron a recordar toda su infancia, todo lo que alguna vez los rodeo y lo que los alejo, recordaron lo que los unió y lo que finalmente los separaría.  
  
- Sakura... ¿esto es el adiós?  
  
- eso creo...   
  
- Te quiero mucho Sakura  
  
- Lo mismo digo Shaoran...te extrañare  
  
- yo también...  
  
Ambos se levantaron y se abrazaron  
  
- cuídate mucho  
  
- tu también, siempre podrás contar conmigo y el concilio  
  
- lo sé...  
  
Cuando se separaron los dos tenían aun las manos agarradas. Ambos sabían que se querían, pero que ese amor ya había cambiado con el paso de los años que su corazón ya permanecía a otra persona.   
  
- algún día volverán, te lo prometo Shaoran  
  
- gracias Sakura... me divertí mucho  
  
- yo más...   
  
- See ya mata... - dijeron los dos mientras se alejaban a lados puestos...  
  
Fin del episodio 19  
  
Notas finales de la autora.- bua bua!!!(Lloriqueo de la autora) bueno pues este fic ha dado su fin con este capitulo, el siguiente va a ser un especial donde... pues ya verán que pasa. Les doy gracias a TODOS los que se tomaron la molestia de seguir este fic hasta su fin que es este. A los que me dieron oportunidad de publicarlo, a los que me pidieron leerlo, a los que me criticaron, sugirieron y felicitaron, a todas esas personas tras de todo, que se incluyen a tantas personas que no podría acabar de esta lista, en estas "pequeñas" notas de la autora, su servidora Asuka Sakura. Les doy tantas gracias que pareciera como si de verdad fuera algo grande, pero dejen decirles que así es, este fic comenzó hace un año de que lo estoy terminando de escribir, lo comencé por allá de septiembre del 2001 y hoy es julio del 2002. Espero que hayan disfrutado de los personajes que invente, de los que ya existían (que por cierto, como todos saben son de Clamp), por la situaciones y por todo aquello que se paso.  
  
Como ya no sé que decir, me despido volviéndole a dar gracias a TODOS, y bueno, es raro esto, pero si va a haber un capitulo siguiente, solo que es especial, como ya había explicado y pues no me queda más que decir que "See ya Mata" (nos vemos!)  
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


	20. Un nuevo amor Amores Un deseo a la luna

"Amores"  
  
Autora: Asuka Sakura  
  
Episodio veinte (especial).- "Un nuevo amor (Amores)" "Un deseo a la luna"  
  
Todos por fin ya habían vuelto a sus lugares donde vivían, después de una semana y un poquito más de haber estado en Japón (a excepción de Sakura, que era donde vivía).   
  
Shaoran estaba ya en aceptaciones del concilio para nombrarlo sucesor directo de la familia Li, estaba ya más ocupado que de costumbre por esto.  
  
Tomoyo estaba ya acabando sus cursos escolares, y por lo tanto la película ya se había acabado, su estreno iba a ser pronto, y nadie quería perdérsela, menos ella, ya significaba mucho, no solo por su gran esfuerzo y el de todo el equipo, si no por que una persona muy especial la había dejado y jamás podría verla.  
  
Para Eriol también sus clases concluían, y ya iba a dejar de ser presidente de la generación, ya no le gustaba tanto después de todo, por eso es que había pensado en dejarlo seriamente, ya no le veía tanto caso, sentía que necesitaba ya nuevas cosas.  
  
Sakura por otro lado estaba todavía un poco desilusionada por todo lo que había pasado, y que todos se tuvieron que ir, dejándola de nuevo sola y sin nadie con quien platicar.  
  
10 años después...  
  
A lo lejos se lograba ver una de las maravillas de Inglaterra, reconocido por todo el mundo y admirado, el reloj Big-Ben que marcaba la hora exacta en la cita de un guapo joven de 27 años. Él miraba su reloj con desesperación, como si ya se hubiera hecho muy tarde. Estaba recargado en su automóvil que ya tenia con él mucho tiempo, ahora era considerado un clásico, un auto mercedes negro. La noche ya había caído, estaba en su medianoche Londres, por lo mismo la luna ya se veía tan hermosa como siempre. El chico volteaba a verla y sonreía, como si le estuviera agradecido a la luna. Mientras la miraba olvidaba el reloj que ya le había desesperado y se puso a recordar como hace tanto tiempo él se había puesto tan feliz mientras veía la luna.  
  
********************  
  
Habían pasado ya varios años que en Nueva York le habían dejado un hoyo a su gran manzana, ahora era un hermoso parque que lo dedicaban a todos los fallecidos ahí, había mucha gente que lo visitaba con frecuencia, entre estos, estaba una hermosa señorita de 27 años, que estaba sentada en una banca esperando a alguien, pero al parecer no aparecía ese alguien. Había un reloj justo en el centro del parque, era alto y daba la hora exacta de Nueva York, eran las ocho de la noche y todo estaba tranquilo, la luna comenzaba a verse con más claridad, La chica volteo a verla y se sentía muy tranquila con el reflejo de esta. Al verla le sonreía como si le estuviera agradecida, y ella así lo sentía.  
  
********************  
  
La sala estaba llena, había mucha gente que se ponía a platicar, ya llevaban una hora así. Hace la misma hora en la que comenzaba a salir el sol, y que ahora estaba oculto tras un hermoso techo decorado muy a la cultura china. De entre tanta gente había una que era el más joven de todos los que estaban ahí. Parecía muy aburrido, pero trataba de disimularlo. Entre tanto ruido que ya no soportaba decidió salirse del lugar y tomar aire fresco. Al salir vio el cielo que estaba despejado, todavía no había nubes, así que le permitía ver bien el cielo totalmente azul. Bajó la mirada para ver el reloj, estaba seguro que esa persona ya no tardaría mucho en llegar. Volvió su vista al cielo, y entre ese cielo se podía ver aun la luna que no había terminado de desaparecer a pesar de que ya era de día. Pensaba en tantos recuerdos mientras veía la luna, y a la vez con tanto agradecimiento, era la que le hacía recordar más que nada su felicidad actual.  
  
********************  
  
La torre de Tokio ya había abierto sus puertas al público, eran las nueve de la mañana cuando esto pasaba. No mucha gente estaba en ese momento ahí, pero una chica si estaba ahí, estaba esperando a alguien que la había citado a esa hora. Veía su reloj y este ya le anunciaba la hora, solo que la persona que esperaba no. En ese momento recordó que se habían citado en la parte de los minoculares en la parte alta. Corriendo subió el elevador, en donde vio por la ventana y de ahí todavía se podía ver la luna, una hermosa luna, que a pesar de que ya era tarde para que todavía estuviera ahí, todavía se podía ver. El cielo estaba despejado y sin ninguna nube, así que lo único que se podía ver era esa luna y lo feliz que era al verla. Esperaba impacientemente que el elevador llegara por fin a su destino.  
  
********************  
  
10 años antes  
  
Sakura estaba en su escuela, no había nadie con quien hablar, solo veía, en esa ventana de la cual estaba cerca, la luna, y comenzaba a recordar a Makoto, que tenía poco de un mes que había desaparecido de su vida. Si, era verdad que lo tenia y lo llevaba por todas partes como una carta Sakura, pero ella quería tener no a esa carta, si no al chico que la había hecho tan alegre durante un tiempo.  
  
- Kinomoto! - grito el profesor tratando de llamarle a atención, pero al parecer no respondía - Kinomoto, si no fuera por que te veo diría que estas en la luna  
  
- no sería mala idea estar allá - dijo murmurándose para ella mismo y a la vez como pidiendo un deseo pensándolo para si misma  
  
- ¿que fue lo que dijo? - pregunto el profesor bastante molesto  
  
-eh! - Sakura no tenia la más remota idea, ya que estaba bastante perdida - Perdón profesor... no lo había escuchado  
  
- de eso ya me había dado cuenta, a la otra que no esté en este salón y este en la luna, saldrá castigada  
  
- si... - y volvió a sus pensamientos hasta que escucho algo que la perturbo...  
  
- Toriyama!!! - Sakura volvió en si y por un instante creyó que estaba ahí - OH lo olvide, que ese chico raro desapareció, que bueno, era alguien que no se soportaba en clases, siempre era muy distraído y no decía correctamente las cosas  
  
- eso es mentira - dijo Sakura furiosa  
  
- Kinomoto... usted volvió a nuestro planeta después de todo  
  
- Usted no tiene por que insultar a una persona y menos cuando ya no esta aquí - dijo furiosa Sakura, tanto así que desconcertó al profesor, pero a la vez también lo enfureció  
  
- Kinomoto usted esta castigada por responderme, salga inmediatamente  
  
- con gusto... - dijo saliendo apresuradamente, en lo que todos sus compañeros la veían raramente, jamás se había portado así Sakura.  
  
**********************  
  
- si... voy a renunciar de ser presidente de la generación  
  
- ¿por que Hiiragizawa?  
  
- Creo que es tiempo que alguien más se ponga aquí, no es algo tan difícil  
  
- pero no muchas personas hablan como tu, y no solo frente a nuestros compañeros, si no también frente a los directores y profesores  
  
- no es difícil, es cuestión de seguridad - decía Eriol quien estaba al parecer triste, pero aun así estaba con una pequeña sonrisa frente a un chico que lo admiraba mucho  
  
- Te volviste así desde que se fue tu novia ¿verdad?  
  
- no te mentiré William, así es. Desde que ella se fue, ya no quiero más esto, por que me hace recordarla mucho  
  
- ¿pero que le paso? solo supimos que jamás volvió  
  
- no es que solo desapareció - dijo Eriol quien estaba triste después de lo que le dijo William a él - tuvo problemas en Japón y se quedo ahí  
  
- ¿y jamás volverá a Londres?  
  
- no, creo que no - dijo tristemente, a lo que William volteaba a verlo con mucho desconcierto, William veía como Eriol volteaba a ver a la luna como si le pidiera un deseo  
  
- es una lastima, por que McGregor y tu hacían bonita pareja  
  
- gracias... pero bueno, ¿sabes William? creo que tu deberías ser quien me sustituya  
  
- ¿yo?  
  
- claro... serías perfecto para esto, veras....  
  
***********************  
  
- pero madre, usted aun no muere ¿y ya me quiere hacer tan rápido cabeza de la familia?  
  
- veras Shaoran, estas son cosas que se tienen que hacer rápido, además de que ya vas a cumplir 18 años y con esto pronto podrás casarte y...  
  
- Madre yo todavía no quiero eso, ni tampoco quiero todavía ser cabeza de la familia, ni quiero ahora nada que ver con el concilio  
  
- lo lamento, pero Shaoran , si crees que por que un día te sientes mal por que perdiste a tu noviecita y eso va a cambiar tu vida totalmente, lamento decirte que vives en una gran mentira y que no va a cambiar nada. Así que lamento decirte esto, pero tú ya lo sabias desde que tienes uso de razón y no hay más que discutir, puedes retirarte  
  
Shaoran se paró y se salio del estudio donde estaba su madre y se puso a pensar que después de todo ella tenia razón, y que las cosas iban a pasar así. Pero ¿porque todavía se sentía tan vació? era lo que se decía él. Ya había salido al jardín y ahí se sentó esperando a que una respuesta le cayera del cielo, pero sabia que era imposible, y solo se le quedaba viendo a la luna, como si le pidiera un deseo  
  
- es malo que estés triste - dijo Mei Ling quien estaba escondida de su primo y que poco a poco se daba a ver - no es justo que por que Len y tu ya no estén juntos tengas que estar tan triste Shaoran  
  
- lo malo es que, por más que sepa uno lo que es justo, la justicia es ciega y hace lo que tiene que hacer sin importarle los demás  
  
- si... Shaoran... - dijo Mei Ling mientras se sentaba junto con su primo y también volteaba a ver a la luna...  
  
***********************  
  
- creo que el final lo hiciste muy bien  
  
- ¿tu crees Tomoyo?  
  
- si, te salio muy bien - Tomoyo volteo a ver a su co-productor y lo vio asombrado  
  
- ¿que pasa Richard?  
  
- es que yo me esperaba a que me criticaras más, pero me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho - Tomoyo sonrió y respondió  
  
- lo que pasa es que un buen amigo me dijo que no fuera tan criticona y que viera las cosas no siempre desde mi punto de vista  
  
- que bueno que alguien te lo dijo  
  
- ¿por que? ¿Acaso todos lo sabían y no me querían decir nada?  
  
- pues la verdad si, todos te tenían miedo a decirte algo, excepto Jonathan, el parecía que jamás te tuvo miedo, al contrario, como una hermosa admiración.  
  
- ¿en serio?, gracias... - dijo poniéndose un poco triste, se paró y miro por la ventana que ya era tarde, la noche estaba puesta y la luna en toda se hermosura, y a la vez como si fuera capaz de concederle un deseo  
  
- Lamento si te dije algo mal  
  
- no, no hay problema, solo que me cuesta un poco de trabajo pensar en el  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- por que lo extraño  
  
- y también la producción, hizo un gran trabajo  
  
- lo sé - se volvió a sentar con Richard - pero sigamos viendo ¿cuando va a ser el estreno?  
  
- en la escuela se va a ver en....  
  
**************************  
  
- los cuatro pidieron un deseo... el mismo para ser exactos, pidieron que estuviéramos a su lado, a la vez los cuatro deseamos lo mismo, y si no hay algún inconveniente... espero que pueda cumplir el deseo de los cuatro, ya que esa es mi labor - decía un voz que estaba en una carta que decía Deseo. Sakura la veía y solo repetía que si, pero ella solo creía que era una ilusión, lloraba desesperada como si le urgiera que esto pasara, pero el llanto le gano ya que jamás pudo ver si era o no una ilusión. Entre sueños podía ver como una luz se desprendía en cuatro, y que salían disparadas en varías direcciones, pero Sakura solo lo vio como un sueño.  
  
********************  
  
Londres....  
  
- ya era hora que llegaras  
  
- Lo lamento... - decía Cristina quien había dejado a Eriol esperando en su auto en lo que ella salía del restaurante. Eriol se acerco y la beso - ¿y eso Eriol?  
  
- Me puse a recordar como mi deseo a la luna me funciono  
  
- ¿tu deseo a la luna? ¿Seguro?  
  
- esta bien, fue a ti, pero fue a través de la luna  
  
- tu deseo... oh lo recuerdo bien  
  
- ¿de verdad?   
  
- si... fue que estuviera a tu lado  
  
- si, fue ese  
  
- ¿y funciono?  
  
- claro, cuando me di cuenta un día que alguien me gritaba por la ventana imbecil  
  
- ¿quien te pudo haber gritado eso? - dijo en un tono sarcástico  
  
- creo que la persona que más amo  
  
- no tengo la mas remota idea de quien será  
  
- no pues ni yo... - Eriol y Cristina se quedaron viendo. Eriol Tomo su mano y la besó   
  
- no me digas... lo hiciste por amabilidad y cortesía...  
  
- no... Lo hago por que te amo - dijo Eriol, a la vez que poco a poco se acercaban y de daban un tierno beso.  
  
- te amo - dijo Cristina  
  
- creeme que yo más - terminado de decir esto se volvieron a besar  
  
********************  
  
Nueva York....  
  
- Lamento haberte hecho esperar - decía un chico que sacaba de los pensamientos a Tomoyo  
  
- ya era hora que llegaras Jonathan  
  
- lo lamento, el trabajo de nuevo me atareo  
  
- ya lo creo - dijo dándole un beso   
  
- ¿en que pensabas antes de que llegara?  
  
- en la luna  
  
- ¿en la luna?  
  
- si... cuando alguna vez pedí un deseo a la luna   
  
- ¿y te lo cumplió? - Tomoyo volteo a ver tiernamente a Jonathan, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso  
  
- ¿te que crees?  
  
- espero que no solo haya sido un beso  
  
- creeme que no lo fue, creeme que cuando te vi en el estreno de nuestra película supe que se había cumplido  
  
- ¿por que siempre eres tan romántica mi querida Tomoyo?  
  
- Por que tengo con quien... - Tomoyo veía como la noche los acogía más en su momento, y que como la luz de la luna iluminaba al ser que más quería - te amo...  
  
- yo igual - y ambos terminaron abrazados con la hermosa luz de luna en ese parque que hacia recordar a tantas personas, y que como ellos, sería esa noche inolvidable  
  
*********************  
  
Hong Kong....  
  
- ¿que haces afuera? creí que todo mundo estaba dentro - decía Len quien estaba confundida por que Shaoran estaba afuera y viendo el cielo  
  
- Todo mundo esta dentro, pero decidí salirme  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- mucho ruido y no dejaban concentrarme  
  
- ¿concentrarte? ¿En que?  
  
- en ti... - Shaoran se acerco y al beso  
  
- ¿que tienes Shaoran? ¿Tu no te comportas así?  
  
- es que me puse a recordar un deseo a la luna  
  
- ¿el deseo a la luna? hace mucho que no lo hacías  
  
- cualquier momento es bueno para recordar que se cumplió mi deseo a la luna. Cualquier momento es bueno para recordar que un día me diste un serenata y que supe que se había vuelto realidad... cualquier... - Shaoran había sido interrumpido por un beso que le dio Len  
  
- Hablas mucho   
  
- Cualquier momento es bueno... para recordar que estas a mi lado - dijo Shaoran quien termino agarrandole la mano a su esposa - Cualquier momento es bueno para decir... que te amo  
  
- ah Shaoran... para ti cualquier momento es bueno - Shaoran la besa... - lo ves... - terminado de decir eso se volvieron a besar recordando el amor que se sentían el uno al otro  
  
********************  
  
Tokio....  
  
El elevador ya había detenido, por fin habían llegado a su destino. Sakura salio desesperada buscando a su cita. Volteo a ver a todas partes y por fin vio al amor de su vida quien estaba viendo por las ventanas al hermoso Tokio que los rodeaba. Sakura se acercó cautelosamente y le tapo los ojos con sus manos  
  
- ¿quieres que adivine quien es?  
  
- aja... - dijo tratando de modificar la voz Sakura.  
  
El chico le acaricio el brazo, hasta que lo fue tomando con delicadeza, cuando lo jalo y con él se llevo a Sakura y termino en sus brazos  
  
- espera... no te reconozco  
  
- chistoso... - dijo Sakura quien se levanto y lo abrazo del cuello - si no me recuerdas, tampoco esto... - lo beso  
  
- espera... comienzo a recordar... Sa...  
  
- a quien dejaste plantada ayer...  
  
- oh! Sakura... ¿como olvidarte? - dijo en tono de burla Makoto  
  
- si... como se te pudo olvidar... - dijo Sakura quien también se acomodaba para ver a través de las ventanas de la torre de Tokio.  
  
- Hoy te ves hermosa  
  
- si lo dices para disculparte, creme que no te sirve  
  
- Sakura... es que hoy en especial te ves hermosa  
  
- así como la luna - dijo sin voltear a ver a Makoto - quien aun recuerdo con tanto cariño  
  
- ¿el deseo a la luna?  
  
- si... es curioso que hoy lo recordara  
  
- yo también lo recordé, recordé como todavía te veía tendida en tu cama, acababas de llorar y te habías quedado dormida. También recuerdo que cuando te despertaste me besaste y gritabas "se cumplió!"  
  
- yo también lo recuerdo, cada día que te veo lo recuerdo...  
  
- entones espero que también recuerdes este día para siempre  
  
- ¿por que? - dijo volteándolo a ver, tenía una cajita en la mano con un hermoso anillo   
  
- Desde que te conocí quede prendado de ti, con el paso de los días me enamore, con lo que paso con Haruka supe que te amaba y que te amaría, cuando te vi dormida supe que te amaría para siempre y que cuando te haga la siguiente pregunta, te amare para la eternidad... ¿te casarías conmigo? - Sakura estaba sorprendida, estaba viendo como el amor de su vida le pedía que se casara con él y que lo habia esperado por tanto tiempo. Sakura inmediatamente lo beso  
  
- ¿eso que significa? - Sakura lo volvió a besar... - tomare eso como un si... - le puso el anillo y se abrazaron en lo que toda la gente ahí les aplaudían  
  
- te amo - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo...  
  
"Toda la verdad es suya, ya que la esperanza existe, confíen mucho en su deseo, ya que aun tienen toda la vida, y finalmente sigan su destino, aunque pueda cambiar"   
  
Fin del episodio 20 y de este fic  
  
Notas finales (de verdad) de la autora.- pues esto ya se acabo de verdad, acabo de hacer las últimas correcciones y quedo acabado. ¿Que tiene que ver el titulo? pues la verdad es que tiene dos razones uno el titulo de la historia (Amores...) y segundo por que "Un nuevo amor" fue como le llame al principio y en mis archivos esta así, así que no se me ocurrió más que poner los títulos. Y ya luego un deseo a la luna, creo que es obvio después de leer el capitulo ¿no? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este ultimo capitulo, ya que me lo acabe en un día, junto con las correcciones de todos los capítulos, trataba de pensar en lo más romántico que conozco y a la vez lo más meloso para que quedara este episodio con su final definitivo y que todos los que lo lean lo disfruten, ya que me llevo más de un año, en lo que me inspiraba, en lo que era la escuela, en lo que me reponía de las criticas, en lo tantas cosas... que no me queda otra cosa más que decirles a todos que les doy mis más sinceras gracias por aguantarme, y aun que ustedes no sufrieron un año como yo, sé que por lo menos les gusto para haber llegado al episodio veinte.   
  
Todos mis fics se los dedico a alguien, y esto es raro, pero no todas son personas. Primero a mi mejor amiga Karina quien es realmente la primera en leer esto, También como en capítulos pasados lo dedique a mi Huesos y a Willy (quien acaba de salir de una operación y esta en recuperación) y a todos aquellos que anduvieron tras mío, de verdad no saben cuanto lo agradezco.  
  
No me queda más que promocionar mis otros fics, léanlos, no es por presumir pero están buenos y románticos, como es mi especialidad.  
  
Gracias de nuevo por el tiempo invertido, se los agradezco de todo corazón  
  
Pero nos veremos a la otra (si!, es amenaza) y siempre recuerden que: "Toda la verdad es suya, ya que la esperanza existe, confíen mucho en su deseo, ya que aun tienen toda la vida, y finalmente sigan su destino, aunque pueda cambiar"   
  
Atte. Asuka Sakura 


End file.
